Things will get interesting
by EliSoccerGirl16
Summary: Tris is a 17 year old girl, who lives alone with her mother. She is about to start a new school year at "Divergent Academy". She is joining the sports program Dauntless, where she will meet a ton of new friends. Her old gym teacher is now Dauntless leader, but what will happen when he hires a certain blue eyed young man to help him... Things will might get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my new story, I know one very important main person is missing right now. But he will be there in the next chapter ;) Enjoy it! **_

Tris POV.

I wake up to the horrible sound of my alarm, I growl and turn over to mute it. To seconds after, my mom bursts into my room.  
>"Beatrice, time to wake up!"<br>My name is Beatrice, I am 17 years old and today I am starting on an academy. Divergent Academy. My mom is over excited, maybe because I am her only child. It's only me and her, my dad left when I was 2 years old and I am only seeing him twice a year. He is a military man. My dad remarried, with a terrible woman, Jennie, and I have a son, my stepbrother, Caleb. One big happy family. Notice the sarcasm. I was supposed to be off to some fancy school, but then my gym teacher, Thomas, talked me into attend this new academy. He has been my gym teacher since 2th grade, and I consider him more as a friend than a teacher. He has always been there for me, always believed in me. So now I am doing this for him, helping him starting up this academy. Apparently the academy is departed into four different programs: Dauntless, Erudite, Abnegation and Amity. I am Dauntless, which is a sports program.  
>I walk downstairs, and sit down in the kitchen to get something to eat.<br>"So are you nervous?" My mom asks.  
>"Not so much. Christina is there, so at least I have one friend"<br>I finish my breakfast and grab my bag.  
>"I better get going" I tell my mother and walk out the door. I walk a few houses down the road, and knock the door. Christina is opening the door with a wide grin. She is wearing a tight top and something I wouldn't even call shorts.<br>"You don't think that outfit is a _little_ offensive?" I ask with a smirk.  
>"Oh shut up!" She slaps me on the arm, and drags me towards the car.<p>

We enter the school, and it's total chaos. No one knows where to go, and people are talking very laud. Suddenly someone yells.  
>"QUITE!" We look up to see a dark skinned man. "Welcome to Divergent academy, this is a total chaos right now. I know. Therefore, we are going to split up now. Dauntless are going to D14, Erudite to V4, Abnegation to G12 and Amity to L8. I will see you later" He walks of, and I grab Christina's hand and drag her along with me. We enter room, and look at all the people. I must say that there are some cute boys, but none of them are really my type. To be honest; I don't even know what my type is. My thoughts are interrupted by Thomas, who just walked into the room. I give him a little smile, and he returns it with a little nod.<br>"Okay guys! My name is Thomas, some in here already know me. I just want to say, that this isn't going to be like normal gym classes. We are not just going to play soccer, dodge ball or running track" I smile to myself; Thomas is never letting anyone play soccer in his classes.  
>"What are we going to do then?" Some boy asks.<br>"I guess you will find out" Thomas answers. "For now we are going to learn more about each other. You" He points to a boy. "Get up here" He walks up, looking a little nervous.  
>"Hi, my name is Will. I'm 17 years old, and I love to skate. I am looking forward to get to know you guys" He stuttered a bit, which made some bitches laugh. I could feel my anger, damn already hating people the first day. Will looks down, and walks back to his seat. I get up.<br>"Hi, my name is Beatrice, but please call me Tris. I play Lacrosse, and I really hate bitches who laugh at other people. Looking forward to get know you all" I sit back down, and then look up at Thomas. He shakes his head at me, knowing me to well. I totally lost track of how many fights he has pulled me away from. After the rest of my class mates have been up, I know who I should avoid. Lauren, Molly, Drew and Peter. Besides them, everyone seems cool, especially Will and some guy named Uriah. Max enters and we all go dead silent.  
>"Hello Dauntless. I don't have much to say. Only that we have a Lacrosse team for boys and girls, we didn't get license to the football league. Everybody can come to the try outs, doesn't matter if you're from Dauntless, Erudite, Amity or Abnegation. If you have any questions, then drop my office. Make the school proud" With that he leaves.<br>"Okay guys! You can leave for today, we meet tomorrow at 8.00. In the park, wear comfortable cloths" Christina and I are about to walk out the door, when Thomas stop us.  
>"Can I talk to Tris for a second" Christina nods and says that she will wait by the car.<br>"I know what you are going to say" I say sitting on a table.  
>"If you know, then why did you do it? You know why you had to come here, your mom was afraid that your temper would get you into trouble at a new school. Apparently I am the only one who can get to you, so I promised your mother that you would stay out of trouble. Please don't make this difficult" He says, and looking at me with an expecting expression.<br>"Okay, I will control myself then" I say.  
>"Fine. We have a deal then. I will follow you out" We walk out on the hall.<br>"Are you going to do this alone? You don't have a colleague?" I ask  
>"I do actually. I hired one"<br>"Male or female?"  
>"Why does it matter?" He asks with a smirk.<br>"You know that female gym teachers hates me" He laughs in agreement.  
>"True, but don't worry; it's a young man"<br>"Sweet, I will see you tomorrow" I walk over to Christina's car, and I smirk when I see that she is talking to Will.  
>"Hey Will. Nice board!" I say when I reach them, I look down at his red and black long board.<br>"Thanks. I build it myself!" He says proudly, and looks at Christina.  
>"That's really awesome! Right Tris?" She says. I laugh and nod.<br>"Well I better het home, I will see you tomorrow guys" He jumps on it and skate away. I look at Christina with a smirk.  
>"Wipe that smirk of your face Prior"<br>"Since when did you care about homemade long boards?"  
>"Shut it" She snaps, her face turning into a very red color.<br>"Guess it's going to be an interesting year huh?"

I enter the apartment, and I'm sure that my mom was just sitting and waiting by the door.  
>"So how was your first day?" She asks, clapping her hands together.<br>"And you are wondering why I never bring friends home. Day was fine mom, nothing exciting. Met some new people, some nice, some terrible. Usual stuff" I grab a soda from the fridge and dump down in a chair.  
>"So nothing happened?" She asks with a concerned look.<br>"No mom. _Nothing_ happened" She just nods and start to walk away, she stops in the doorway and turn around.  
>"By the way, your dad called. He wants to see you tonight" I look up, thinking if I want to see him. It's been 9 months or something, since I saw him last time.<br>"Okay, he must've come home from Syria then" I say, my mom looks at me with wide eyes.  
>"I didn't even know he was on mission"<br>"Yeah, neither did I. I ran into Caleb for some months ago"  
>"So you are going?" She raises her eyebrows.<br>"Only if he doesn't bring his bitch"  
>My mom starts to laugh, but then she realizes that she isn't supposed to let me talk like that.<br>"Watch the language young lady" she says, but it's not very convincing since she's laughing when she walks away. I pull out my phone.  
>I take a deep breath and find my dad's contact.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV.

"Sargent Prior" He answers.  
>"Hi Dad"<br>"Oh, Bea. How are you, mom said you started at that _thing_ today" That _thing_? Oh so this is not good enough for him.  
>"Yeah, everything is just great. You?" I ask, even though I really don't care.<br>"Same here. Listen, I know I said we could meet up tonight, but I forgot that I am brining Jeanine out to dinner" Oh her name was Jeanine, well who cares?  
>"Oh okay"<br>"You can join us if you want" He says, but I can tell that he doesn't really want me to say yes. And I can feel that I really don't want to say yes either.  
>"No, no. You and Jeanine should have some time together" I say with fake sweetness and understanding.<br>"Alright then. I have something for you, so I will just make one of the boys give it to you. He should be there in 20 minutes.  
>20 minutes later there is a knock on the door. I walk out to open it. There is a young man in a uniform, standing with a big box in his hands.<br>"Sargent Prior's daughter?" He asks with a little smile.  
>"Correct"<br>"Then this is for you" He hands me the box, and walk back to his jeep. I take the box up to my room, I wrap it open and I am not surprised by what it contains. I take the Lacrosse stick in my hands, flip it a couple of times and then walk over to my closet. I pull it open, and shove it in to the 6 other sticks. There are some balls, and 5 Under Armour jerseys too. If he keeps doing this, I will soon be able to start my own Lacrosse team.  
>Thinks he can buy my love.<p>

My alarm goes off at 7.00 the next morning, I get up and get my gear and head to the park. I start to practice on my shots, I haven't been playing over the summer, so I am very rusty. After half an hour, it looks better. I make a shot that hit the post, and then goes in.  
>"Maybe you should try not to shoot that hard" I hear Thomas' voice behind me, I don't turn around, I just keep shooting.<br>"Can't I have a lot of anger inside me today" I let out a growl and fire, the ball goes way over.  
>"Then you need to control the anger, because right now it's ruining your aim" A unfamiliar male voice says, I turn around and look into Thomas' brown eyes at first, but then I turn my head and I am met by the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. The rest of him doesn't look bad either, well defined muscles, great face, wearing a sleeveless Under Armour jersey, that is just tight enough to see the abs through. I am snapped back to reality.<br>"This is Four Eaton, he is the new co leader. This is Tris" Thomas says gesturing towards him.  
>"Four? Like the number?" I ask, laughing a bit.<br>"Yeah, is that a problem?" His voice is cold, but there is something else in it as well.  
>"I don't know yet" I say, and I know I am being flabby and I am not supposed too, but he is an ass.<br>He just stares at me for a long moment, I start getting uncomfortable and so is Thomas.  
>"Careful Tris" He says and walks off, I look at Thomas with wide eyes.<br>"Intimidating right?" He says, I raise my eyes brows and nod.  
>"Very"<br>Soon we are all here, and we are gathered around Four.  
>"Okay Ladies! I'm the new Co leader, my name is Four. Today we are playing a game I invented, it's called Puntball" My concentration is disturbed by Christina leaning in and whispering.<br>"What's up with the new hot and scary teacher"  
>"Would you shut up please"<br>"Okay let's get to it" Four yells.  
>"Thank you very much, now I have no idea what we are doing" I hiss at Christina.<br>"You are both on my team" Uriah whispers behind us, we thank him and walk onto the field. It's basically just baseball, but instead of a batter, the player punt a football. Then it's the same rules as baseball. Pretty funny, but a bit weird as well. It's Four's turn to kick, and then it's me after him. He hits it perfectly, and can easily run a homerun. Then it's me, I take the ball in my hand and kick it as hard as I can. It goes way down the field, not as far as Four's, but it's a decent kick. I stop at the second base.  
>"You kick like a girl!" I hear Four yell, he looks at me with a smirk. I return the smirk.<br>"I am a girl. What's your excuse?!" I yell back, his smirk falls, which makes mine, grows even wider. By the end of the game my team win big, but, even though I hate to say it, it was all on Four. I am about to walk back to the school with the others, when a big hand grabs my arms. Holding me back.  
>"I start to think that you have a knack for making unwise decisions" He whispers in a firm voice, his ocean blue eyes holding mine. I shake it off.<br>"You were provoking me, I just provoked back" I say.  
>"Listen" He steps a little closer, his breath is tickling my cheeks. "I have nothing against smart mouths, but there is a line. Right now you are dancing on it" He says, taking a moment to hold my stare.<br>"Make sure not to cross it" He finishes.  
>"Or else" I challenge. He gives me a little smile.<br>"I don't think you want to find out" He says and turns around to walk away.  
>Leaving me there; frozen.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! So sorry for not updating in a while, but I've been on vacation with the family and I forgot my computer -.- Smooth i know :P I will probably update a couple of chapters again tomorrow ;) Enjoy it!  
><em>**_**How are you guys enjoing the summer? **_

Four POV.

First day at my new job is over, and it went well. I guess. At least it's better that going to college, and living with Marcus. All the students seem to respect me, all except one: Tris. I can't quite figure her out, because she isn't disrespectful either. She is good at sport, and she knows it. Maybe that's the problem, she is too self-confident. I can change that.  
>"So how do you like working here so fare?" Thomas asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.<br>"Uh, it's fine. I feel like I am going to get along with most of the students" Hinting slightly to Tris. Thomas sighs heavily.  
>"I know Tris can be flabby and a really bad temper, but she is an amazing girl. It's just deep down there" He is defending her like there is something going on between them.<br>"You know each other well?" I ask narrowing my eyes, I have no idea why I think that this is my business.  
>"Well yeah, I have known her since she was 8. She has had some tough years, and I've been looking out for her a lot. Helping her mother out, her father have never really been there" I look at him with a smirk, so it's not Tris he is interested in.<br>"So you have a thing for her mother?" I see him blush as he looks down, it's funny to see a 40 year old man blush.  
>"What? No I do not. We are friends, like I am friends with Tris" He stutter, I chuckle a bit and get up.<br>"Whatever. I will keep in mind what you told me. I will see you tomorrow" I start walking as I see a bunch of students walking out of the school, I notice Tris instantly. Why? She meets my gaze and gives me a shy little smile. She says something to her friends, and then walks towards me.  
>"What's up Tris?" I say, leaning against my car.<br>"Well, I just want to apologize for my unacceptable behavior this morning. I was very angry and frustrated, and I know I am supposed to take my trouble with me to school" She finishes, and I just stare at her for a moment.  
>"Wow Tris, a simple apology would have sufficed. But nice speech, did you work all day on that?" I joke, chuckling. She smiles a bit, and nods shyly.<br>"Well, let's just say we start fresh tomorrow" I say opening my car door, she smiles.  
>"Thank you Four"<br>I get into my car, and slam the door shut.  
>"You will not be thanking me tomorrow" I say as I smirk to myself.<p>

* * *

><p>I get home to my apartment, and my roommate Zeke is on the couch watching some random college football game. I grab a soda, and dump down in a chair.<br>"What's up man? How was the new job?" He asks not looking away from the screen.  
>"It's an awesome job, I just have to play sports with the kids" I take a sip of the soda.<br>"Sounds okay, maybe you can get me a job too huh?"  
>"What's wrong with you own job now? Don't like working in garage anymore?" Finally he looks away from the screen, with a serious expression on his face.<br>"You know it's risky. First I don't pay taxes, and second I help the gang members hiding their drugs in the cars. If I get caught, then I'm going straight to jail" He looks sad for a minute, but I know he is trying to make me feel a little sympathy.  
>"I've been saying that to you for, well let's see, ever since you started working their! It's stupid as fuck! So you don't get any kind of pity or sympathy from me" I realize that I've raised my voice.<br>"Well sorry Mr. Perfect, we all can't be as smart as you! Oh wait, that's right. You aren't any better yourself. You got kicked out of college!" We look at each other for a few minutes, before we both start laughing.  
>"I will ask if they need any more help on the school, but are you sure it won't be awkward?" I say after a long moment of silence. He gives me a weird look.<br>"Why would it be awkward?"  
>"Seriously? How long has it been since you have talked to your mother? Uriah is in the class I teach" Zeke face palm himself.<br>"God I forgot, well that's even better! Get to boss him around! Is there any hot girls?"  
>"Zeke, they are all 17 years or younger"<br>"Three years younger that you, don't make yourself older that necessary"  
>I shake my head, and get up from my seat.<br>"You are a perv. I am going to the gym"

* * *

><p>I've been here for two hours now, and people start to leave. I make my way to the last exercise; Bench Press. I put on my warm up weight, and lift it easily. I sit up and look at myself in the mirror, then something catches my eye. I see Tris and her friend, Christina I think, at the squat rack.<br>"How much do you want?" Tris asks.  
>"I will just take the bar" Christina answers.<br>"Are you serious now? It's like 20 kilo" Tris says in a mocking tone, I find myself smirking as I go back to my set. As I am done with the warm up set, Tris is about to do her thing. I take a look at the bar. She has 60 kilo on. Impressive, since she isn't that big. She isn't even breaking a sweat. Nice.  
>I finish on the bench and look over to the squat rack, Christina is busy looking at boys. Tris is taking the bar on her shoulders, and there is at least 110 kilo on this one. She gets down and I can see she is struggling, and is about to lose her balance. I run over, and squat down behind her, taking most of the weight off her back. She squats up with me, her butt grinds slightly against my front. She turns around to look at me.<br>"Thank you" She says breathing heavily. I cover myself up.  
>"No problem. Be careful next time Tris"<br>I turn around and walk away, behind me I can hear Christina.  
>"Was that Four?"<br>I don't look back though. Who is the perv now Four?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the short and terrible chapter, but I promise the next will be better!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So this is the new chapter, thanks for the reveiws and all of you who is following this story already ;) I will post the next chapter later today :)**_

Tris POV.

Christina and I sit next to each on other during Spanish, I am trying to recall why I chose this class. It's the first lesson, and I am already completely lost. I look outside the window and I see Four arrive. Since yesterday his blue eyes have been stuck in my mind, I know it's cliché to think your teacher is hot. But it's not that he is just hot, there is something about him, something that makes me want to impress him or to know him better.  
>"Tris!" The teacher calls. My head snap back in his direction.<br>"Yeah, what was the question?"  
>"Cuándos años tienes?" he asks, I stare at him blankly. I look at Christina for help.<br>"I think he is asking you how old you are" she whispers.  
>"Oh, Seventeen" People start to laugh.<br>"Very nice, in Spanish now?" Uhmmm, I look down at my Spanish book trying to find some help.  
>"Uh.. Tengo.. uh… Diecisiete años" I stutter, the teacher's face lights up and he gives me a smile.<br>"Bien Tris!"  
>Most of the day passes by quickly. I walk to lunch and sit at a table with Christina, Uriah, Will, Marlene and Lynn.<br>"Ready for gym?" Christina asks us.  
>"Well yeah, except; I am kind of scared of Four" Marlene says.<br>"I know right? What's up with the way he was treating you?" Will asks me, I just shrug.  
>"It wasn't that bad. He could be worse"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello again ladies! Today we are not doing anything as fancy as yesterday, today we are going to play basketball. Two team, Thomas and I are team captains. Since I am younger and better looking, I will get to pick first. Peter" I frown, self-confident much.<br>"I take Tris" I smile at Thomas and walk to stand beside him.  
>"Ah, I see what you did there. Now you have someone to blame if you lose, that's very clever. Edward" We end up with pretty even teams, and I am really fired up by Four's annoying comment. Christina, Thomas and I have been playing together before, so we make some nice and easy points. Even though I hate to admit it, Four is an amazing basketball player. We pass the ball around a bit on our own field, then I notice there is open down on their field. I take off, and Uriah gives me a long pass. I get the ball, get under control and jump up to do a layup. I hear fast footsteps, and as I am in the air someone smash into me. I see that someone is Peter. I smash my side into the wall behind the basket, and land on the wooden floor with a loud thud. It hurts in my thigh and my ribcage, and I try to catch my breath. (<strong>Note: This actually happen to me during a gym class)<strong>  
>"OMG! Are you okay Tris!" I hear Christina scream.<br>"Oh come on! Stop being that whiny, walk it off. If you can stand and breath, then you can play" (**Note: And this is actually what my teacher said**) I hear Four say, he sounds like he is amused by the whole situation. I try to calm myself. _Don't get angry, just suck it up Tris. _I feel a warm hand on my arm.  
>"Tris, are you able to continue? Or do you want to get out?" Thomas asks. I take a deep breath, and get up looking at Four and then Peter.<br>"Nah, we have unfinished business" I say rubbing my thigh, god it will bruise tomorrow. I look at Thomas.  
>"Did it go in?"<br>He start to laugh along with the rest of the class, well except Four, Peter, Drew, Molly and Lauren.  
>"That's the Tris I know!" We continue playing, and Four's team ends up winning. Annoying, but I just avoid him on the way out.<br>I guess I was right, he could be worse.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, and ready for tonight?" Christina asks. I look at her in wonder.<br>"What happens tonight?"  
>"Lacrosse tryouts, lucky it's none contact for girls" She says. Lacrosse tryouts, I forgot about that.<br>"I will be ready" We walk out of the school, and we run into Thomas.  
>"Hey girls. Are you alright?" He asks me, I just nod.<br>"What is that guys problem?" Christina asks.  
>"I don't know, but I will talk with him about this"<br>"No! Don't do that. It will only make it worse, I am a big girl I can handle it" I say, Thomas looks at me for a minute and then nods.  
>"Okay then, see you tonight"<br>We get into the car and drive home.  
>"You want to hang out at my place until the tryouts, my mom would be pleased" I say.<br>"Sure! I love you mom! I have my gear in the trunk anyway"  
>We park the car on the street, and walk up the stairs to the apartment.<br>"Mom! Christina is with me" I yell as we enter.  
>"Christina! It been so long" My mom exclaims as she pulls her into a bone crushing hug. Christina chuckles, and hugs her back.<br>"It's good to see you Mrs. Prior" My mom pulls back.  
>"Please call me Natalie. Well I assume you stay for dinner"<br>"Yeah, we are going to lacrosse workouts tonight" I say.  
>"Oh cool, well I am going to the hospital. I will be home in a couple of hours" She says grabbing her bag.<br>"Why? You have a shift?" I ask confused.  
>"Yeah I took one for Kate, I need to make all the money I can. Have fun girls" She walks out of the door<br>"You want a smoothie?"  
>"Sure"<br>I start taking fruit and milk out of fridge, while Christina sits and reads some magazine.  
>"You mind if I add some protein?"<br>"What taste?"  
>"Vanilla"<br>"Then hell yeah"  
>I finish the smoothies and her one, she takes a sip and her eyes widen.<br>"This tastes amazing? Are you sure this is healthy?" She asks taking a huge mouthful. I laugh.  
>"Yeah I am sure"<br>We sit in silence for a moment.  
>"So I was wondering, tomorrow is Friday. Would you like to go out to do something? Movies or bowling or something?" Christina asks.<br>"Sure thing. We should ask the others if they want to go, then we will make sure you get to sit beside Will" I say nudging her side, she blushes a bit.  
>"Isn't there anyone you like?" She asks, giving me that look that says '<em>I know you like someone'<em>  
>"Nah, not really boyfriend material" I say, he gives me the "really?" look.<br>"How about Uriah?" She asks wiggling her eye brows. I laugh a bit.  
>"Uriah is really sweet and all, but he is more like this goofy brother. I am pretty sure he has his eyes on someone else too"<br>"Then you need to help me getting closer with Will" She says.  
>"I will be your Mrs. Cupid" I say, we high five and finish our smoothies.<br>I look at my watch, my mom left about four hours ago,  
>"My mom should be home by now" I say, looking worried at Christina.<br>"Maybe she just took a longer shift?"  
>"Yeah probably, well there is nothing to eat. You have enough energy for practice, or should I make one more smoothie"<br>"If it's as good as the last one, I can use at least four more!"  
>I shake my head, and I am about to go make them when there is a knock on the door.<br>I walk over to open it, and I must say I am shocked about who it is.  
>"Dad?"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**As promised a new chapter, it will be the last for today, since it's almost 03 in the morning here right now :P Enjoy it! **_

Tris POV.

"What are you doing here?" I ask still blocking the door.  
>"Can I visit my daughter" He says.<br>"Sure, but there is always a catch" I say inviting him in.  
>"I don't believe we have met? I'm Andrew, Beatrice dad" He says shaking hands with Christina.<br>"Dad, we need to go to Lacrosse tryouts" I say grabbing my bag, I then remember that I have packed my old lacrosse stick.  
>"Be back in a second" I run up the stairs and grab the stick he got me, and then I change into one of the Under Armour shirts. I walk down the stairs.<br>"You look smoking Tris!" Chris exclaims.  
>"I can take you to the tryouts" My dad says. For some reason I always feel embarrassed walking with him when he is wearing the uniform, usually it draws a lot of attention.<br>"That's okay dad, Christina's car is here anyway"  
>"I can just let it stay, you know I live a few blocks away" She says, I feel like punching her in the face. I know she doesn't understand that I don't want him to be there.<br>"Alright, let's go then"  
>The whole ride is awkward, my dad is trying to small talk and I am trying to avoid talking about how happy he with Jeannie.<br>"How long will you be home?" I ask, just to make it less awkward.  
>"Couple of months"<br>Finally we arrive to the fields, and Christina and I jump out and get our gear.  
>"Nice gear Tris!" I hear someone yell, I see Uriah walking along with Will and Four. Four? Don't tell me he is going to be lacrosse coach.<br>"Come on Tris, tryouts is starting" Chris says.  
>We walk over to the rest of the girls, and I see Thomas. I walk over to him and grab is arm.<br>"What is Four doing here?" I whisper yell at him.  
>"He is apparently going to coach the boys" I let go of his arm.<br>"So he is not going to have anything to do with the girls? Promise me?" I say more calm. Thomas chuckles.  
>"I promise you. Did I just see your father driving you here?"<br>"Yep, he showed up at my door step. Probably feeling bad about not telling me he have been in Syria for the last 9 months"  
>"Oh I see. Shall we get to practice?" he says. I nod. I go into my "zen mode", when I play lacrosse it feels like the whole world doesn't matter. No problems are big enough to worry about, this is when I am most happy.<br>Game on.

* * *

><p>Four POV.<p>

I get home after a terrible day of work. I know I went way too fat in gym today, I was really forcing myself not to give Peter an earful. Just one more week of being tough Four, and I can start show myself from a better side. I need to build up their respect, and I need to break down some of Tris' self-confidents. I hope she will not start to hate me. Wait, why do I even care about what she thinks of me? I am her teacher, not some boy who is trying to get her attention.  
>"Hey man!" I am greeted with a happy Zeke.<br>"Hey, what's for dinner?" I ask dropping down in my usual chair.  
>"Pizza"<br>"Smooth, I need to leave in some hours though. I think I found a job for you"  
>"Really? What?"<br>"The Academy's boy's lacrosse team needs a new coach, they ask me to do it for now. But I don't know a thing about lacrosse, and you used to play in high school right?" He nods, and a huge smile is spreading across his face.  
>"Thank you!"<br>"Well nothing is cleared yet. I will talk to them, and then you need to sell yourself good" I say.  
>"Sure thing"<br>"Can you give me some drills, I can do with the boys?"  
>We then spend the next three hours talking drills and stuff, and I think I finally got a hang of it.<br>I pull into the parking lot, and in the corner of my eye I see a military jeep pulls in. Tris and Christina jumps out of it, one of their dad's must be a military man. I walk over to the group of boys, I recognize most of them, but there are a few I've never seen before.  
>"Hello boys. I am your new coach. Ass I can see we aren't that many people, so only need to make one cut. Show me what you got" I walk between Uriah and Will.<br>"So you guys are good at this sport?" I ask.  
>"Well I guess you will find out" Will says coldly, probably mad at me for my act in the gym. Uriah slaps Will's arm to get his attention.<br>"Check out Tris' gear!" I look at the direction, and I must say: that sports outfit looks good on her. The Under Armour shirt is tight all the right places, I can see the muscles in her legs, they are well defined.  
>"Nice gear Tris!" Uriah yells coursing her to look over, I hurry to look away and keep walking.<br>The guys from the other factions suck, I don't know how to play this game, but I can tell that they suck. I let out a big sigh and look over to the girls, Tris is on fire. She is making all the shots go into the net, and she has way more power in her shots than most of the boys. As one of the boys misses a shot, I blow my whistle.  
>"This is really pathetic! I mean, how you are going to make the team when you can't even make a shot without a goalie?!" They look away in embarrassment.<br>"The girls are better than you! Look at Tris! See how fast her balls are, they are in goal every time!" Give me five labs, and then we are done for tonight. I will hang up a team list tomorrow" I say. They all start to run, and I turn around to find Tris looking at me. She is wearing a crooked smile, she most have heard me. I feel a weird cramp in my stomach, and a weird buzzing in my chest. Before I can help it I return the smile. She runs back, and I just stand there looking at her. Then pick up a ball with a stick, and take a shot. It goes way by, and I see the girl's team, including Tris, chuckling at me.  
>Smooth Four, real smooth.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Here is a new chapters, thanks for the kind reviews, follows and favorite ;) Means a lot. I know that Four is a jerk right now, but I promise there will be Fourtris soon. Enjoy!**_

Tris POV.

School Friday was terribly boring, it's the only day in the week we don't have gym. English was terrible, Hamlet was never really my thing. Best news of the day, both Chris, Lynn, Marlene and I made the Lacrosse team. Unfortunately; so did Lauren and Molly. I'm kind of looking forward to the night out with the guys, mostly because Christina wouldn't shut up about it. Currently we are sitting in her room, me on the bed chilling and her stressing out trying to find something to wear.  
>"Is this dress too much?" She asks, stepping out in something I would only use for a formal.<br>"Christina, we are bowling, not going to a freaking homecoming" She frowns at me.  
>"It's easy for you to say, you look good no matter what" I let out a laugh.<br>"Me? You must be kidding me!"  
>"Whatever. Are you going to where <em>that<em>?" Gesturing to my basketball short, Nike sneaks and basic black top.  
>"Yes I am. I'm not trying to impress anyone. Can you please put on some jeans, we are already late" I say getting up.<br>"I will hurry"  
>"Yeah right"<p>

* * *

><p>We run into the bowling alley, and of course we are the last one to arrive.<br>"We were worried that you wouldn't show up" Marlene says.  
>"Get used to that, Christina is not capable of showing up on time" The comment own me a slap on the shoulder from Christina.<br>"Hey! That's not true. Anyway should we get starting?" We walk up to the bar to get our shoes.  
>"Hey guys" The boy behind the counter says, I know he is in our class, but I don't remember his name.<br>"Oh hey Al, did you make the team?" Uriah asks. Oh yeah right, Al. He haven't really talked with any of us at school, but I guess he must have made friends with the guys at the try outs.  
>"Yeah, not as a starter though. I am sure you did as well?" They nod.<br>"We are here for some bowling, two hours and then shoes for all of us" Will says, all tastes it in.  
>"I can give you 50 % if you like"<br>"Thank you very much, that's very kind of you Al" I say as a grab my shoes. I can see him blush, even though he looks down to hid it.  
>"No big deal"<br>We walk out and we are ready to bowl, I find a ball that isn't too heavy and sends it down towards the pins. Or at least I try, because I miss them all. I hear the others laugh behind me.  
>"Hey Tris, you know you're supposed to hit them right?" Uriah yells, typical him. I turn around to look at him with a shocked expression.<br>"Oh, that's what this game is. Thanks for telling me, it all makes sense now" They start to laugh harder, I try to concentrate more. This time I make a strike, but to be honest it's more luck than talent. I receive some cheering and then return to my seat. I lean in and whisper to Christina.  
>"When it's your turn, pretend that you are totally bad at it and then get Will to help you" She smirks and nods. Our little plan works out perfectly, and Will snakes a hand around her shoulders as they sit back down. Uriah is having a blast with Marlene, which leaves me and Lynn. It's like she reads my mind.<br>"Sorry if I disappoint you Tris, but I'm straight" I can tell that she is joking, so I just laugh along with her. After first round I end up last, and Will ends up first.  
>"Should we order something to drink? Maybe some nachos?" Uriah asks. Everybody says some kind of agreement.<br>"I will go with you" I say and walk up to the bar with Uriah. We are about to order when someone cuts in, and let's just say that I am not thrilled to see that it's Peter, Drew, Molly and Lauren. I frown. Peter turns around with a disgusting smirk on his face.  
>"Oh were you about to order, I didn't see you there. Are you even old enough to be here?"<br>"Yes we were about to order, and I will not listen to the insults from you. Just order your freaking stuff and get out of my face" I say, looking at him with eyes that could kill. His smirk falls and he turns around to order.  
>"Oh hey Al" Peter says with fake kindness.<br>"Hi, how can I help you?" Al stutters a bit, I guess he is nervous.  
>"Well, shoes for all of us and then 2 hours of bowling, and we would very much like to be as far as possible away from them" He points at us, and both Uriah and I swear under our breaths.<br>"That's all?" Al asks looking up.  
>"You don't mind giving us this for free do you?" Peter says, I can see Al is blinking nervously.<br>"I can't do that" Al says, trying to control his voice.  
>"What did you say?" Drew says leaning over the counter, forcing Al to lean back.<br>"I can't, if my boss finds out I will get fired" Al stutters, it hurts me to see him this nervous.  
>"To bad for you I guess" Peter says in a threatening voice. That's it, it's enough now.<br>"Enough!" I say pulling Peter and Drew away from the counter, stepping between Al and them.  
>"Are you defending your loser boyfriend?" Molly says.<br>"Like it's any of your business who I am dating. You are being creepy dicks"  
>"You should just back off" Peter has risen is voice, and people are starring.<br>"No, you should back the hell off. If you're not going to pay for your stuff, then get the hell out of here" Uriah says. It's weird to see him angry, since he is always so happy and goofy.  
>"Get out of my way Stiff" Peter spits, I just keep standing there. Then he grabs my arms, his fingers digging into my arm.<br>"Don't touch me" I say firmly, but calm. He just tightens his grip, and I squeeze my eyes shut in pain.  
>"Let go of me!" I say a little lauder; he just looks at me with an evil smirk.<br>"Hey! She said let go" The voice sounds familiar, but it's too deep to be Uriah. Peter drops his arm and turn around to see a tall dark skinned young man, he actually looks a little bit like Uriah. Behind him stands Four, he must have been the one yelling. Peter, Drew, Lauren and Molly walks away.  
>"You in trouble little brother?" Zeke asks, so he is Uriah's brother. How weird is that, and how weird is that he is friends with Four.<br>"No, we were perfectly fine" Uriah starts to talk with his brother, it must have been a long time since they have seen each other. Four walks over to me.  
>"Why is it that I always find you in the middle of the trouble?" Four asks, leaning against the counter.<br>"Bad timing" I say simply, and lean against the counter as well. Stupid choice, since I have a bruise the size of Africa on the thigh. I make a gasping sound in pain, and stand up straight again.  
>"You alright?" He asks pointing at my thigh. I get frustrated, he should know that I am not okay. He saw how bad my fall was.<br>"Like you care, but since you ask. No" I pull up in my basket shorts, reviling the huge bruise. Four's eyes widens and he is about to say something, but I just turn around to Al. He just stands there, probably still in shock over the whole episode.  
>"Hey, we need to big nachos and 6 Pepsi. When does your shift end?" I ask<br>"Uh, in 20 minutes"  
>"Then come and join us please, after all this you need to be cheered up" His face lights up.<br>"Sure, thanks Tris" I smile at him and walk back to the others, without looking at Four.  
>"Coming Uriah?" He nods and says goodbye to his brother.<br>"That was my brother Zeke" He says as he reach me.  
>"I see, what in God's name is he doing with Four?!" I spit out his name.<br>"He is roommate"  
>I look at him with wide eyes.<br>"I feel bad for Zeke" I say, Uriah laughs.  
>"Same here"<br>I look back at Four, only to find him already looking at me.  
>Something tells me I am going to pay for this at in gym classes next week.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_**So here is a new chapter yay! Enjoy!**_

Tris POV.

One week later.

This week has been terrible! I've never hated gym so much in my life, no matter what we were doing Four told me I wasn't doing it good enough. Normally I hated Friday because there was no gym class, today I am so happy that I'm not going to get humiliated by Four again. We are sitting in math class, I'm trying my hardest not to fall asleep. Christina is sitting beside me, and are passing me a note.  
><em>We are going to watch the boys' game tonight, right? <em>I sigh, I usually love to watch games, but I think that the sight of Four will take the fun out of the game.  
><em>I don't know<em>  
>I pass the note back, she gives me a weird look. Then she starts to write something down aggressively.<br>_If it's because of Four, then you need to ignore that prick. Seriously, we always watch games together. Please. _I sigh again and think for a second, then I turn my head towards her and nod in agreement. She smiles widely and gives me thumbs up. I turn my attention back to the blackboard. Then Christina leans in and whispers in my ear.  
>"Speaking of the devil" I give her a confused look, and she points to the door. Four is standing there, arms crossed sunglasses on. Who wears sunglasses indoor? What a douchebag. He steps in.<br>"Sorry to interrupt but I need to tell them something" He says. Kick him out for God sake! Kick him out!  
>"Sure" Mr. Martin says. Well thanks a lot!<br>"Okay listen up! Now I've god a couple of weeks to look at you, see how good you are at sport. Now instead of giving you grades every week, I'm going to rate you from 1-10, if you get under 5 too many times I am going to have a conversation with you and your parents" He says. Uriah raises his hand.  
>"Well, why don't you just give us grades? It's the same system?" Four shoots him a glare.<br>"Because I say so" I shake my head and role my eyes.  
>"We will start now, I will take you out one by one" I look at Christina in horror, as he takes Peter out as the first.<br>"I am so screwed!" I hiss. "He freaking hates me"  
>"Don't you think you have Thomas on your side?" Chris says, looking down at her notes pretending to do the assignment.<br>"Maybe" I say with a shrug. The teacher looks down at us.  
>"Well, Tris and Christina. Can you give me the answer?" I look up and I know I look completely lost. For the first time I'm pleased to see Four, and thrilled to hear him say my name.<br>"Sorry" mumble to Chris as I get up to follow him out of the class. Then I feel it, I am nervous. I have never in my life got a bad grade in gym, and now I am about to fail, only because he doesn't like me for some weird reason. I can feel panic tears pressing their way out of my eyes, as he leads me into a little office – ish room.  
>"Are you alright Tris?" He asks, with something that sounds like actual concern.<br>"Sure, let's just get to it" I say taking a deep breath. He raise his eyebrows, and then nods.  
>"Well, I don't assume that this comes as a surprise, based on what you have showed over the weeks" I sigh, here it goes, just give me 2.<br>"So I give you a 10" He says, and I am sure that I just heard by chin hit the table. I close my mouth, then open it again to say something, but then regret and close it again. He chuckles slightly.  
>"You seem surprised"<br>"Yeah, because you're hating my guts!" I exclaim, and the cover my mouth when I realize that I just yelled that in his face. He gives me an odd look.  
>"Well my personal opinion on you, doesn't really change the fact that you are one hell of an amazing athlete" I can feel myself smile at this.<br>"And I don't hate you Tris. I just thought I would give you something to think about. You're good, really good, the best actually, but you can always be better" Oh I see, he was trying to hurt my ego. I look up and stare into his deep blue eyes, and I just get lost. Once I realize how long I've been looking at him I clear my throat.  
>"I better get back to class" I say and get up from my seat, Four shakes his head.<br>"Sure thing, I need to move on as well" He place a hand on the small of my back to guide my out, and for some reason I feel shivers running up my spine.  
>"So you're coming to the game tonight?" He asks. I look at him in surprise.<br>"Uhm yeah I guess" I don't if I am imagine things now, but I just saw him smile.  
>"Fantastic" He says, and opens the door for me. I sit back in my seat, and he walks out with Christina.<br>Well that was one hell of a mood swing.

* * *

><p>Four POV.<p>

As I am done with the day I meet Zeke at I diner.  
>"Ready for tonight coach?" He asks. I frown at him.<br>"You know that you are going to do most of the work right?"  
>"Yeah yeah, whatever. So that girl from the bowling alley, is she doing okay? That guy was really mean to her" He says taking a huge bite of his pizza.<br>"Well I don't think that guy was her biggest problem" I say, sadly I know that it's me who have been the course of most of her sadness.  
>"Why? Is she like the girl everybody bullies?"<br>"Naah bro, she is awesome and beautiful. I was a little hard on her these weeks, and I feel bad" Zeke just stares at me, with a creepy smirk across his face.  
>"what?"<br>"You like her" He says sipping of his milkshake. I almost get chocked in my burger.  
>"What the hell are you talking about? Idiot"<br>"First of all; I am not an idiot Second of all; You have insulted a lot of women in your life, and you have never EVER felt bad about it" I sit a minute to process what he just said, but I find it ridiculous.  
>"and you just called her awesome and beautiful" Zeke says. I can feel myself blush, I didn't realize I said that.<br>"Now you are blushing. God damn boy, you have fallen hard!" He exclaims.  
>"Like it doesn't even matter, it will never happen" I say under my breath.<br>"What did you say?"  
>"I said that you are out of your mind, and that we need to leave now"<p>

The game is fine, thanks to Zeke. I keep looking at the crowd, deep inside I know that I am looking after one person. Zeke walks up behind me.  
>"Look there is Tris"<br>"Where!" I exclaim and try to fix my hair. Zeke just laughs and pats me on the back Asshole. The game is an easy win, Zeke and give the guys a "you did good, but don't think you are gods" speech. We stand outside the locker rooms, Zeke waiting for Uriah and me waiting for the last one to get out.  
>"So you are going to that job interview Monday?" I ask.<br>"Yeah, I feel like I need to. You are a terrible coach, and they are going to get their asses kicked next time, if I don't step in" I punch playfully on the shoulder.  
>"So are we going out tonight? The Pit?"<br>"No, I just want to go home" Zeke shakes his head, and then looks behind me.  
>"Hey Tris" He says, I look at him like he is the biggest idiot in the world.<br>"Like I'm going to fall for that again"  
>"Fall for what?" I hear someone say behind, I feel like slapping myself. I turn around to find Christina, Marlene, Lynn and Tris looking at me in an odd way.<br>"Nothing, just Zeke here being an idiot" I say.  
>"You are Uriah's brother right?" Marlene asks.<br>"That's right, you need secrets you can blackmail him with?" He asks, all the girls move over to Zeke which leaves me with Tris.  
>"Congratulation on the game <em>Coach<em>" She says the last part in a sarcastic way.  
>"Now what's that supposed to mean?" I say leaning against the wall.<br>"I know Zeke did most of the tactics. You don't know anything about lacrosse" She smiles a little, she really should do that more. God, I need to stop being such a softy.  
>"Oh is that so, then maybe you can teach me" She laughs.<br>"I am sure Zeke can do that" Then Uriah comes out. Tris gives me a small smile and go to join the others. But I don't want her to leave yet, I want to talk her a little more. Before I know it I grab her wrist to stop her.  
>"You need a ride home?" I say, dropping my hand.<br>"No thank you, I am going out with the others. To The Pit. Uhmm, but thanks" She says starting going back.  
>"Oh I see, take care"<br>They are walking away, and Zeke comes over to me again.  
>"Well that was embarrassing" He says.<br>"Shut up will you"  
>I stand and think for a moment, then I turn my eyes back to Zeke.<br>"Let's go to The Pit, but I warn you. I am not going to dance"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay guys I need your help! The next chapter is going to be them at The Pit, partying. Do you guys want a drunk Four, like in the book or do you want him and Tris to be the only sober.. And in that way they will get to talk, and Four will be all protective and trying to keep all the drunk people away? Write in review or in a PM :)<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So you guys wanted different thing in this chapter, some people said they wanted drunk Four or drunk Tris, I felt like most of wanted both of them to be sober. But I promise there will be both drunk Four and Tris in one of the next chapters! :) Enjoy this chapter, I will update tomorrow! Maybe two new chapters!. By the way: Thank you for the kind reviews!**_

* * *

><p>Tris POV.<p>

The Pit is the best place to go out. If you want to just sit and hang you can do that, if you want to party hard and dance around you can do that as well. I really don't like to party hard, dance or drink. We find a corner where we can sit in some beanbags, and where the music isn't too loud.  
>"Well congratulations on the game guys" Christina says. The talk goes on, and we are having a great time.<br>"Okay kids, the party is here" Zeke says, putting beers and shots on the tables. I look up to find Four there as well, he just shake his head at Zeke and take a sip of his coke.  
>"Giving alcohol to minors, great thing Zeke" he says.<br>"We don't mind, please join us" Will says, and Zeke and Four dump down in the beanbags.  
>"So how about we play a drinking game? Truth or Dare, if you don't want to answer or do the dare, you take a shot or a sip of a beer" Zeke says. I am not found of this, because I don't drink and that means I have to answer every questions and do the dares. I could just bail out.<br>"Tris Truth or Dare" Christina says, great now it's too late.  
>"Uhmmm… Truth" I say nervously.<br>"Tell us something about yourself, that most people don't know" That one is not bad.  
>"Well, I like to sing and rap" I say, I notice Four is smiling slightly and the rest of them have raised their eyebrows.<br>"Will, Truth or Dare?" I ask  
>"Dare"<br>"I dare you to do something about your crush on Christina" Both Christina and Will blush.  
>"Well… Will you go out sometime then?" Will turns to Christina, she just nods and smile to myself.<br>The game goes on, and I have managed not to touch alcohol. Even though I was dared to give Uriah a lap dance, which ended up being terrible. For that earned a scowl from Four, probably because I was so bad at it. Everybody else is wasted, except Four, he is just sitting there being mysterious.  
>"Tris! I Dare you to make out with Four" Christina slurs out, I can feel myself blush.<br>"Christina, you are really drunk. Not okay. I am going up to get a refill" I say and leave the table, not looking at Four. I walk up to the bar.  
>"Wow you are really pretty" I guys says as he leans against the bar besides me. I look at him, he is around 30 years old and clearly drunk. I just look away not answering.<br>"Should I buy you a drink?" I can feel his breath against my cheek, and I smell something harder than beer. I just shake my head. I then feel his hand on the small of my back.  
>"You don't need to be shy" Then he slights it down on my butt, I can feel my heartbeat getting out of control. I try to move away, but he grabs my chin and steps closer to me.<br>"Tris, is this man bothering you?" The man lets go of my chin, and I turn to look at Four.  
>"Why don't you go find another girl pretty boy, this one is coming home with me" I can feel tears pressing behind my eyes, for some reason I am afraid that Four think that I put myself in this situation.<br>"Yeah, that's not going to work. Will you please get your hands of my student, and find someone on your own age?" Four says in firm voice, that almost scares me. The moment the man lets go of me, I am out of there. The night air feels good and it calms me down, I sit down on a door step and take a few deep breaths. I don't know how long I've been sitting there, before someone sits down beside me. I don't even have to look to see who it is, I can feel it.  
>"You okay Tris? Did he hurt you?" He asks, I look at him, his eyes full of concern and anger.<br>"I'm fine" I say. He hands me a coke, and I smile a little. "thanks" I take a long sip.  
>"So I can't believe that you rather want to make out with that guy than me" He says, and I almost choke in the coke. I turn my head to him, and his face is dead serious.<br>"It was him… I mean… I didn't…" I'm trying to find the right word, but then Four starts laughing.  
>"I am kidding, Tris. He was being disgusting, I know that" I roll my eyes and push him playfully.<br>"Thanks for the help in there by the way. I don't know what happened, I usually know how to defend myself"  
>"You don't need to explain, I know that sometime you are just frozen and not able to do anything" I can hear that there is a story behind his words, but I am not sure that he wants me to ask about it.<br>"So you sing and rap? You write your own stuff?" He asks, changing the subject. Clever.  
>"Yeah, badly" I say laughing.<br>"I used to too, you know sing and play guitar. I was thinking, can we start over"  
>"You know last time you said that, you were even meaner to me" I say smirking.<br>"Yeah, I know.. But this time I mean it" I nod once. "I am Four, your new teacher" he extends his hand. I laugh a bit and shake his hand.  
>"Hi, I'm Tris. Your new student" He gives me a smile a haven't seen before, all his other smiles have looked forced, but this one is warm and it reach his eyes. It's a real smile. I feel butterflies in my stomach as I return the smile.<br>"It's nice to meet you" He says, in a voice that should be illegal.  
>"You too" I look at the clock. It's almost 1 pm. "I better get going, I will go and say goodbye to the others, and get Christina" I get up, but Four holds on to my hand.<br>"I might need that hand back" I say smirking. He let go of it, and then scratches the back of his neck.  
>"You don't want a ride home now?" he asks.<br>"No thanks, it's okay. I will just ride Christina's car. I will see you at Monday" I start to walk back, and I look back at him.  
>"Hey Four!" He looks up. "Thanks for everything" He smiles, and wave at him before turning around. With a smile tucking on my lips.<p>

* * *

><p>Four POV.<p>

I look after her, not able to stop smiling. She is truly something. Something different, something special and very amazing. I frown at myself, I've never felt this way about a girl before and it freak me out. I'm afraid, afraid of getting hurt and afraid of letting my feelings take the control. I am just damaged and broken, I've learned myself not to let people in. Maybe it's time to give up the hardcore façade, time to break down the sky high walls I've build up around. I've never imagined it to be 17 years old lacrosse player, who would be the one to break down those walls.  
>Zeke was right:<br>I have fallen for her, and I've fallen hard.


	9. Chapter 9

_**So there is not much to say about this chapter, I will start writing the next chapter right after this update! So I hope I can update again in a few hours :) Enjoy!**_

Tris POV.

I wake up to my ringtone, I look at the screen and the caller ID says: Andrew Prior.  
>"Yeah" I say with a yawn.<br>"You are sleeping? It almost noon" He states, I look at the clock. Wow, can't believe mom let me sleep this long.  
>"I was out last night, lacrosse victory party"<br>"Oh you had your first game?" I don't know why he is asking, because he does not sound like he cares.  
>"No, it was the boys' game. My first game is Friday"<br>"What time?"  
>"8 I think" I get out of my bed and pull on some basketball shorts.<br>"I will be there" He says. _Yeah right _I think.  
>"Awesome, not to sound rude dad, but why did you call?"<br>"I called to ask you if you wanted to come to dinner Wednesday, to celebrate your birthday"  
>"Dad, my birthday is not for another two weeks"<br>"I know, but it's Caleb's birthday, so we thought that we could celebrate both of you" I laugh and shake my head.  
>"And it's not just because you're afraid that you will forget my birthday again?" (<strong>This actually also happened to me once<strong>) I can hear him frown.  
>"I did not forget it, I just mixed up the dates" He sounds irritated, I don't want to fight with him.<br>"Sure dad, but that sounds good. When do you want me there?"  
>"I will pick you up around 6"<br>"Great, see ya"  
>I end the call and walk downstairs, to my surprise my mom isn't here. I get some juice, and sit down in on the couch. I look at the bookshelf, and there is an old photo album. I walk over and grab it. I flip through the pages, and most of them is just of me as a baby. Then there is a picture from my dad and Jeannie's wedding, I take it out, I don't feel like it belongs there. I hear someone at the door, a moment after my mom is behind me.<br>"You're up, and you are looking at old pictures"  
>"Were you at the hospital, you usually never work on Saturdays" I say looking behind me. She sits down beside me.<br>"Well I got a shift, making a little extra money doesn't hurt" She takes the wedding photo out of my hand, she smiles slightly.  
>"You look you cute here"<br>"I remember that day like it was yesterday, I hated that dress. I kept telling Jeannie that it was scratching my stomach, but she just told me that I was being difficult and I had to keep that dress on" I take a sip of the joice before I continue.  
>"Then when I finally took it off, when you came to pick me up, I got tons of scratches on my stomach. You remember that?" My mom lets out a little laugh and nods.<br>"Yeah, I also remember you cried, during the ceremony"  
>"I did, I was crying because he was marrying that terrible woman" My mom laughs, and slaps me playful on the arm.<br>"Beatrice" She shakes her head at me.  
>"Why did dad leave after I was born? And why didn't you get married?" I ask, relaxing into the couch. My mom does the same, and takes a deep breath.<br>"Well, things between your dad and I wasn't going very well before you were born. He wanted to focus on his military carrier and social life, so when I told him I was pregnant, I knew that I was going to be a single mom. He wasn't ready for it. You don't remember, but the two years after you were born was hell. We fought all the time. Then one day it was too much, and he left"  
>"Is that why he doesn't like me?" I ask, looking down at the picture.<br>"Beatrice, your dad loves you. He is just the way he is" I nod slowly.  
>"He called before, I am going to dinner at their place Wednesday and he also said that he would come to the game Friday" My mom is quite for moment.<br>"You know what I always tell you; Don't expect too much, then you will not be disappointed"  
>"Sure mom, I don't expect him to be there"<br>She nods and we flip through the pages, there is a picture of me in some clothes that's way too big for me.  
>"I remember this part of my childhood, the time where you were making a little money and you brought my clothes from thrift shops" My mom looks at me with a smile.<br>"Remember what I always told you?"  
>"Yeah, you said that it was okay, because our kind of people had a bed for the night. I actually wrote a song about that time" I say, blushing.<br>"Can hear it?"  
>"Maybe someday"<br>"Have you eaten yet?" She asks  
>"Nope" I say popping the p.<br>"Want to go out for pizza?" My mom asks, standing up.  
>"Uhmm.. Hell yeah!" I shout jumping up.<p>

* * *

><p>Four POV.<p>

"You truly look like shit" I say, looking at Zeke who is sitting in front of me, looking more dead than alive. He just shows me a middle finger, and look down at the menu card.  
>"How much did you drink last night? How did you even get home?"<br>"What is this? 20 questions?" He asks annoyed. I chuckle at him, and call over a waitress.  
>"What can I get for you two?" She asks, smiling a little too much at me.<br>"I will have a huge coke, and a deep pan BBQ chicken pizza, with extra cheese please" The waitress looks at her notebook with wide eyes as she writes it down.  
>"I will just have a water and a chicken sandwich" She winks at me and leaves.<br>"Look at that. You can have any girl you want, and then you choose to fall for one of your students" He says while shaking his head.  
>"You don't get to choose who you fall in love with, idiot!"<br>"Whatever, speaking off Tris" He says pulling out his phone, and starts to text.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"Texting Tris, I need her help with something" I can feel something twist in my stomach. Why does he have Tris' number?  
>"How did you get her number?" I ask, trying not to sound jealous.<br>"Oh forgot to tell you that, before she left yesterday I told her that you would like to get to know her better, and I asked for her phone number for you, I just forgot to tell you"  
>"YOU DID WHAT?!" I yell, coursing most of the diner to look at us.<br>"Could you please stop yelling, I have a headache. I asked Uriah, he gave me her number, jerk" Our food arrives, and Zeke digs into it. It's actually impressive how he can eat that fast, he is halfway through the pizza when I'm only done with my side dish.  
>"Wow, someone is hungry!" I hear a familiar voice say, I look up to see Tris with a grin on her face. Did Zeke ask her to come? No, he looks just as surprised as me.<br>"Tris! You and Christina came home safe last night?" Zeke asks with his mouth full of Pizza. No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend. Tris just laughs a bit.  
>"Yeah, we got home safely" We exchange a look, and she looks thankful. "I got your text by the way, I would love to help" I get curious, help with what? Tris must notice, because she answers my question.<br>"Zeke asked me to help with offense plays for the boys' team, since you're no help" Zeke fist bomb Tris, and I can't help but laugh a bit. A women comes to stand beside Tris, they look like each, so I guess that's her mother.  
>"Honey our food is ready, who's your friends?"<br>"This is my new gym teacher Four, and his friend Zeke" Tris gestures, her mother shakes both our hands.  
>"Oh, so that's the guy you've been complaining about. He doesn't seem like such an asshat as you explained" Zeke is his hardest not to laugh, Tris is red as a tomato and I'm just looking surprised.<br>"Mom!" Tris whisper yells.  
>"What? It's the truth" Her mom says, a laugh escape Zeke's mouth.<br>"Okay that's enough, now we are leaving. I never said that by the way Four" Tris says, before I can respond, she grabs her mother's arm and drags her towards another table. I can hear her whisper angrily at her mother.  
>"Well done mom! I just made up with him, now he goes back to hating me and.." I don't get to hear anymore, because Zeke burst out laughing. I shoot him death glare.<br>"Don't be mad Four, after what you told me that you did to her, I think "asshat" is a positive thing"  
>"Just shut it and eat your pizza"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am going to need your help again! Would you like Tris to perform her song? Or should I just forget about that part?<strong>_


	10. AN

A/N: I just noticed that I made a huge typo in the first chapter! "I have a son" is supposed to be "She has a son, my stepbrother, Caleb" Big mistake! So sorry!


	11. Chapter 10

_**Here is a new chapter as promised. I know that this chapter is pretty weird, but it's just to give a clear picture of the relationship between Tris and her dad. If you don't like her dad now, you're going to hate him even more in the next chapter! Please write to me if you have any ideas, or questions or something else. Enjoy the chapter! **_

Tris POV.

There was no gym Monday or Tuesday, apparently Thomas and Four are taking us for an all-night hiking trip, so they had to switch some lessons. So I haven't seen Four since my mom spilled the whole thing, which was the most embarrassing thing in the world. We are supposed to meet on the fields, I am the first here so I just sit down on the sideline waiting. Then Four arrives, he drops the equipment on the ground. Looks like we are going to play softball, then there is no big chance that I will get hurt before the game Friday. He must not have noticed that I'm here because he starts to undress, I get nervous and try to find another place to look. In the corner of my eye I see him stand in his boxers, I look down at the grass.  
>"Are you sure you don't want to look" I hear him say, damn he must have noticed me. That offensive behavior is disgusting! Or at least so I am trying to convince myself, also trying to convince myself that I don't want to look.<br>"I am done" I look up and make my way over to him.  
>"I am sorry, I didn't see you there" He says, handing me a baseball glove.<br>"It's okay. I am sorry for what my mom said the other day" I see him smile slightly.  
>"Well, was she making it up?" he asks putting on a glove.<br>"I'm afraid not" I say picking up a ball, I smirk a bit.  
>"Well, I'm not surprised you were mad, but seriously asshat? What are you like twelve?"<br>"Oh shut up and play ball!" I say throwing the ball at him.  
>"We are actually playing this for your sake" He says. I look at him confused. "Thomas said that you almost always get hurt, and since you need to be ready for the opening game, we are playing this"<br>"Oh, how nice of you guys to think of me"  
>The rest of the class arrives along with Thomas, and the game begins. To be honest I hate baseball, I find it boring. Today was funny though, watching all the girls drooling over Four every time he was about to bat.<br>"That's just pathetic" Christina says to me.  
>"I agree" I say shaking my head.<br>"I mean look at that man, he probably already has a girlfriend"  
>"Sure, with that body" I say without thinking, Christina's head snaps up.<br>"What do you mean by that?"  
>Before I can answer, we are interrupted by Al yelling.<br>"Tris! Chris! Come one! We need you guys!" I shrug and starts to jog.  
>"You. Me. The Mall. After this" She says.<br>"Yeah, I need to buy a present for Caleb anyway. I need to be home by 5 though"

* * *

><p>"Okay, spit it Prior" Christina says, as we sit down in a Starbucks.<br>"It's nothing big, it's just like very embarrassing. I was sitting on the fields, waiting for you guys to come. Then he came, he didn't see me and he stripped down to his boxers" Christina drops her cookie, and looks at me with open mouth.  
>"Why are you stopping! Give me details!"<br>"There's no details, I wasn't even looking"  
>"Tris, can I ask you something?" She says in a very serious tone.<br>"Sure"  
>"Are you lesbian?" I laugh, and shake my head at her.<br>"No Christina! I am not lesbian!"  
>"Then why on earth didn't you look at him?!" She says, like I've made the biggest mistake in my life.<br>"Chill will you? He is our teacher! Would you stop and stare if Thomas started to undress?" She makes a disgusted face.  
>"God no, but that's different. We have known him since we were kids, and he is waaaay older. Four is only like two and a half year older, you could sleep with him and it wouldn't be disgusting" I take a sip of my coffee, and old up one finger.<br>"It would be illegal though" Christina frowns.  
>"Who would come after you? The sex police?"<br>"Okay, I am changing the topic now: What should I get for Caleb?"  
>"A stripper"<br>"I am serious"  
>"Yeah, so am I, but since you're so boring. Give him something from Abercrombie and Fitch"<br>We end up buying a t-shirt for him, guess that will be good enough. I get home, and get dressed just in time for my dad to pick me up. I go down on street to meet him.  
>"You look pretty Beatrice" He says as I get into the jeep.<br>"Thanks"  
>The ride there is awkward, but not as awkward as this dinner will be. I walk into their big house, it's just as I remember it; too perfect. Jeannie is the kitchen finishing the dinner.<br>"Oh Beatrice! It's been so long, my god you've turned into a beautiful young lady" Wonder why we haven't seen each other, I've been hiding! I put on a fake smile, and give her an awkward hug.  
>"Good to see you, and thank you so much having me"<br>When it's time for dinner, Caleb decides to join us.  
>"Hey Caleb, happy birthday" I hand him the bag, and he gives me a wide smile.<br>"Thank you Tris, it's too much"  
>"Oh we are exchanging gifts" my dad says. He hands me an envelope. There's no card, there is nothing but a check saying: 1000 dollars. I do my best to give him a smile.<br>"Thank you very much dad, this is too much" He just hugs me.  
>"Dinner is ready"<br>We eat in silence, until my dad breaks it.  
>"So, how is it going on that Academy ?" I shrug and swallow my food.<br>"Good I guess, having some trouble in math and Spanish, but that's all"  
>"Caleb is good in Spanish" Jeannie says, I smile a little.<br>"That doesn't count, Caleb is good at everything" I tease. Caleb just smiles and shakes his head.  
>"Are you still doing that singing and rapping? I remember you being quite good" He asks.<br>"Yeah I am, I will not say good"  
>"You could have been just as good as Caleb, but you wanted to play lacrosse and do that music thing instead" My dad doesn't think that there is more here in life than education.<br>"We don't need to talk about this now do we?" I say, looking directly at him.  
>"I am just saying that you would have been in a better place now, than that weird academy, if you have been more dedicated to school"<br>"Andrew; Me and Tris are not the same type, we all like different things" I look at Caleb grateful that he is stepping up for me, I would never have expected him to.  
>"Who would like dessert?" Jeannie asks, I frown.<br>"No thanks, I think I will head home. Thank you for tonight, thanks for dinner"  
>"I will drive you home" My dad says.<br>I pretend to be sleeping for the whole ride, then I don't have to talk to him. I'm angry with him, but it shouldn't be a surprise, because I always end up being angry at him. When we arrive I try to hurry out of the jeep, but he grabs my arm.  
>"Beatrice, you do know that I am proud of you no matter what right? It's just me being an old fashion idiot sometimes" This is his standard apology, and to that my standard answer is.<br>"Of course dad, I shouldn't have taken it that bad anyway" Then we say our goodbyes, and I get out of the jeep thinking to myself:  
>This is how it always end when I see my dad.<br>This is probably how it will always end when I see my dad.  
>And it sucks, and it makes me sad. But it's in times like these I always remember by mom's words:<br>it's okay. He is just the way he is.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here is a brand new chapter, very emotional! Enjoy it, though some of it is a little sad. **_

Tris POV.

The knot in the stomach, the raising pulse and inability to concentrate. Game day. I love this feeling, it's like a drug to me. Nothing in the world compares to this  
>feeling. I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, I pull it out to read the text from Christina.<br>_Hey Tris! I left with Will, we are going out before the game tonight. So you need to find a ride home, hope it's okay. See you at the game tonight. _

"Great" I mumble to myself as I step out of the school, now I have to walk all the way home. I pull out my earplugs and stick them in, looking down in my phone to find a good track to walk to. Suddenly I hit something that feels like a brick wall, but when a pair of strong hands lands on my waist to keep me from falling, I realize that it's a person. I'm not surprised to look up into a pair of blue eyes, I smile slightly up at Four and pull out my headphones.  
>"Tris" He says, letting his hands drop to his side.<p>

"Hey Four, how are you?" I start walking gesturing him to follow, he nods once and walks out with me.  
>"I'm fine, just been writing all your weekly "grades" into the journal, congratulations on another ten. How about you? Ready for the game tonight?"<br>"Yeah, I'm good. Trying to keep up in math and Spanish, wish my grades were as good as they are in gym" He gives me a little laugh.  
>"Are you going to walk home?"<br>"Yeah, Christina left with Will. So I kind of have to" I say starting to walk away.  
>"I can give you a ride? If you want" I smile a little to myself and turn around.<br>"Lucky number 3 huh" I say. He looks at me with a confused expression on his face.  
>"You asked me two times before, and this time I will say yes thanks to your offer, because I really don't want to walk all the way home. So therefor: Lucky number 3" I explain.<br>"Ohh, I see. Then get in" He says pointing to an old Volkswagen Rabbit. I climb in, and grin at him as he gets in the driver seat.  
>"Sweet ride" I say sarcastically.<br>"What did you expect? A Lamborghini?" He says flashing a wide smile, before taking off.  
>"Just follow this road, and then turn ride when it ends" I say after we have been driving in silence for 10 minutes.<br>"Are you nervous for tonight?" He asks, keeping his eyes on the road.  
>"Nervous… No. More like excited"<br>"Are you parents coming?"  
>"My mom is for sure, she would never miss a game, especially not my first. My dad said he would come, but he usually never does" I say looking out of the window. I can feel his eyes on me.<br>"How come?" He asks.  
>"He is very busy, and not very good at being a dad" I am silent for a moment. "He never was" I add.<br>"I know all about that"  
>I look at him.<br>"Really?"  
>Judging by his expression he already thinks he has said too much, so I decide not to ask about it.<br>"Just so you know. Zeke gave Uriah permission to throw a party at our apartment after the game"  
>"So I should be prepared?" I ask with a smirk. "It's here by the way" He pulls into the side.<br>"Just make sure to put on plenty of clothes, Zeke loves drinking games and especially the once where strip is included" I shake my head and open the door.  
>"Thanks for heads up, and thanks for the ride. I guess I will see you tonight then" I shut the door, and he wave his hand at me before driving away.<br>I climb the stairs faster than usually, and unlock the door to the apartment. I see my mom, and notice that she is wearing her coat.  
>"Where are you going?"<br>"To the hospital"  
>"You're working? But the game starts in 2 hours"<br>"Don't worry, I will be there in time" She says giving me a tight hug.  
>"You promise?" I ask, sounding like a little girl. She pulls away and gives me a little smile.<br>"I promise, I will leave the keys so you can take the car. I will take the bus" She gives me a kiss on the forehead before she walks out. I stand there for God knows how long, until I realize that I am going to be late if I don't get moving.

* * *

><p>"Here you go Tris" Thomas says as I arrive to the locker rooms, he hands me a jersey. I look at the back. Number 6. I give him a thankful smile. 6 has always been my number, maybe this sounds weird, but I really can't play with any other jersey number. I walk in and sit down between Christina and Marlene, giving them both a light hug.<br>"Sorry for leaving you without a ride today Tris" Christina says, looking embarrassed.  
>"No problem, Four gave me a ride" I say like it was no big deal, I look and see Christina's mouth hanging open.<br>"Hot teacher gave you a what?" She exclaims. I don't get to respond before Thomas comes in.  
>"Ready girls?" We all yell, and smash our sticks down the floor.<br>"Great. Tris, if you haven't already found the captain band, then do it. Tris is your rock out there, you can lean hundred percent on her" He says, I smile a little. I receive pads on the back from my friends, and death glares from Lauren, Molly and a couple of other girls. Thomas dismiss us, but asks me to stay.  
>"Remember Tris, don't get angry. No matter what they say or do, then don't get angry because it's ruining your game"<br>"Sure thing. An angry mind is a narrow mind" I say, he smiles impressed and dismiss me. When I get out to the fields, I take a look at the crowd, looking for my mom. She is not here yet. I look around and notice Four's surrounded by Lauren, Molly and some other girls. I walk passed them.  
>"Tris is captain" I hear Four ask, I can't quite figure his tone…. Does he sound impressed?<br>"Yeah, it's ridiculous. That tiny girl telling us what to do" Lauren frowns, I feel myself tightening my grip around my stick.  
>"Being captain has nothing to do with your size, it's about being good at the sport and setting a good example. I've seen Tris play and she is one hell of a good example, I've also seen you play, and you really should learn from Tris" Four says in a firm voice, I smile to myself and turn around to see him push his way pass them. He catches my eye and gives me a thumb up. I run unto the field, and the game is about to start. My heart is about to run out of my chest, I look up at the crowd again. I scan it, and finally my eyes land on mother. I steady my pulse, and get ready to faceoff. I win it, and pass the ball. After passing the ball around, the ball ends up with me again and take the shot and put us in lead. The game is one of the easiest we will get in this season, and we end up winning 8-2. We run off the field, and we are greeted by our friends.<br>"Well played girls, we are celebrating at Zeke and Four's apartment" Uriah announces. We all cheer, and I feel someone's arm around my shoulder pulling me away  
>"You did well darling" My mother says, kissing my forehead.<br>"She sure as hell did" Thomas says as he joins us, he gives my mom a hug and pads me on the back,  
>"Dad isn't here, isn't he?" I ask my mom, my mom shakes her head.<br>"Was he supposed to be here?" Thomas asks. I nod. Then I see his jeep park by the field, he steps out of his truck walking over to us.  
>"I will give you some time. I was good to see you again Natalie" Thomas says before he leaves. As my days reach us I speak up.<br>"You're a little late"  
>"I know, they needed me to look through a lot of paperwork"<br>"Since your both here, I need to tell you something. Maybe we can go for a little walk?" My mom says, I look at her curious. Then I turn around to Uriah.  
>"Hey Uriah, I will just meet you at the apartment. Can you text me the address?" He pulls out his phone, and I receive a text a minute later.<br>"See ya! Mom I need you to drive me to North Avenue 122" She nods and we start to walk. As we have walked a little way from the field, my mom starts to talk.  
>"Well, as Tris have noticed I have been quite a lot around the hospital lately. I told you that it was extra work, but I was actually through a lot of tests" She says, I look at her horrified.<br>"What test?" I whisper.  
>"You remember I had that birthmark removed from my ankle a year ago? A couple of months ago the scar started acting weird, and as a nurse I knew I needed to get it checked right away" She pause for a moment, and I can feel myself starting to panic. She continues.<br>"I got the results this night, and it turns out that it's cancer" She sighs.  
>"No!" I whisper with tears in my eyes, I look at my dad but I can't figure his expression. My mom places a hand on my cheek.<br>"Don't panic, it's not going to kill me honey. It's not in the most dangerous stage, so I don't even need to get chemo. They are going to remove it all with a surgery" I feel myself relax a little bit.  
>"But it's still cancer, and I am old enough to know that any kind of cancer is dangerous" I say.<br>"Of course it's dangerous, but it's not as bad as it could be. I'm going to be in the hospital for a couple of weeks, and that's why you come into the picture" She says and turns to my dad. "I need her to stay with you for those two weeks" She says. My dad presses his lips into a hard line.  
>"I am not sure that's a possibility" He says. My mom looks furious.<br>"What? You got plenty of room!" She exclaims. I can feel the tears streaming down my face.  
>"It has nothing to do with that"<br>"Then why?!" My mom says a little louder, but before he can answer I step in front of him.  
>"Don't bother answering, because I don't need to hear it. You've done many terrible things, but this one I will never forgive you. Do you understand dad? Don't even bother say goodbye when you leave next time, stay away from us!" I yell and start to walk away, I am so furious that I am shaking. I find tree, I take my lacrosse and smash it against it until it's broken. Then I punch it hard, and it hurts like hell but it's a good distraction from the anger. When I am cooled down, my mom comes up to me.<br>"Are you done Beatrice?" She asks, I nod and she wraps her arms around me.  
>"What do we do now?" I ask, sobbing into her coat.<br>"Now? I drive you to that party" My head snaps up, and I give her an odd look. Does she think that I am in party mood now. She must have noticed my question in my eyes.  
>"Tris, nothing needs to change. Everything is as before. Do this for me; Don't let it change anything. Go to that party, and have fun" I sigh, knowing that there is no way out of this.<br>"I'll try, can I at least go home and change and take a shower first?"

* * *

><p>Four POV.<p>

As the others arrive I look after Tris, but she is nowhere to be found. I'm waiting 15 minutes before I walk over to Uriah.  
>"Isn't Tris with you?" I ask.<br>"She is not here yet? Uhmm, she left with her mom and dad, said she would meet us here. Maybe she is prevented from coming" I try my best not to look disappointed, I just nod and grab a beer, before sitting down in the couch. I sit there for what seems like forever, looking at the teenagers getting drunker and drunker. When I finish my second beer, I decide that PlayStation sound like a good idea. Then door opens, and I can't barely recognize her. She doesn't look like herself, she is pretty as usual, but there is something about her whole expression. She seems sad. I sit back and watch her, she is trying to put on a happy face and are talking with her friends. After 30 minutes she walks out of the door, I get up to go after her, if she is on her way home I will not allow her to go alone. But she is walking up, she is going on the roof. For a brief moment I hesitate, but then I follow her. She is sitting on one of the benches we took up here, she is looking out over the skyline. I walk slowly behind her, trying not to scare her. She must have noticed me before, because she just turns her head and look at me for a second before looking back to the skyline.  
>"You okay Tris?" She shakes her head, and I take the seat beside her.<br>"You want to talk about it?" She takes a deep breath.  
>"My mom told me that she got cancer" Her words hits me like a punch in the guts.<br>"I'm so sorry Tris, is it bad?"  
>"No, and that's not really what's wrong. My mom asked my dad if I could stay with him for those two weeks, where she needs to be in the hospital" She takes a pause.<br>"And he said no?" I ask. She nods, and I shake my head. I never thought that I would hear about a dad who was a bigger dick than my own.  
>"He is an idiot Tris, an idiot who doesn't even deserve to have such an amazing daughter" I can see her blush a little in the dark, and she smiles slightly as she looks down. I decide that maybe it's time to share a little bit about myself.<br>"You see I know about this, my dad, he wasn't the best dad either. Let's just say he was very explosive, and had very bad temper. When I got kicked out of college he got furious, I could not return home or get any of my stuff. That's why I needed to move in with Zeke, why I needed this job" It's first now that I realize she has reached for my hand, and that our fingers now are intertwined. There is a sound from her phone in her pocket, and she lets go of my hand to check it. She then turns back to me with a slight smile.  
>"It was just Christina, asking where I was" She says, I nod and smile back. For a moment I think about taking her hand back into mine, but my thoughts are interrupted by someone bursting through the door to the roof. I look up, but I don't recognize the man. Maybe it's someone who wants to complain about the noise.<br>"What are you doing here?" Tris spits. Oh God, it's her dad.  
>"I need to speak to you" He says, Tris just frowns.<br>"I don't think so" He steps a little closer to us.  
>"Beatrice, you're coming with me right now! You understand?" I stand up, stepping in front of him.<br>"With all due respect, sir. I don't think Tris wants to speak with you right now. And you need to respect that" I say, he looks at me like I am some pity little man.  
>"And who the hell are you?" He asks. I honestly don't know what to answer, right now it feels weird to say that I am her teacher.<br>"It's my friend dad, and he has known me for a month and still he cares more about me than you have ever done. Now leave" For a moment he stands there, looking back and forth between us and then he turns around and leaves. I am about to ask if she is okay, but she just throws herself into my arms. I wrap mine tightly around her small frame.  
>"Is this supposed to feel so good?" She mumbles into my shirt.<br>"No it's not" I mumble back into her hair.  
>"Maybe we should get back downstairs" she says.<br>"Yeah, maybe we should" But none of us moves, after some more minutes, hours, who knows, she pulls away. I feel cold without her against me.  
>"Now, I didn't put on all these layers to miss the Truth or Dare" She says with a smirk. The she stand up on tip toes, and plants a kiss on my cheek.<br>"You are one hell of a good guy Four" Then she walks pass me, and down the stairs.  
>Suddenly I feel all warm again, or actually not just warm.<br>I feel alive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I must tell you that it was very hard to write this chapter, since it's based on my own life. After my first game for my new school, my mother told me she had cancer. And believe it or not, my dad actually refused to let me stay with him and his wife. Just if you were thinking where I got the inpiration from :) Anyways, please review it means a lot. And don't worry, this will not turn into some sad story! <strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys! Just want to start by saying thank you for all the kind words, after the last chapter. It means a lot. Yeah, my dad is a very selfish man, but that's just way he is. Well thanks for the reveiws, it means a lot to know that you actually like this story :) Anyway, here is a new chapter, enjoy it! There will be a lot of Fourtris in the next chapter, I promise!  
>-Nana <strong>_

Tris POV.

"Are you okay Tris?" He asks, instead of answering I just wrap my arms around him. He is surprised at first, but then he wraps his arms right around me. Like he wants to protect me, or that he is afraid that I will just slip away. It feels good to stand here in his arms, it feels right and I feel safe. Is this supposed to feel this good?  
>"No it's not" Four mumbles against my hair. Shit, did I just say that aloud? What's wrong with me?!<br>"Maybe we should get back down stairs"  
>"Yeah, maybe we should" But he doesn't move, so I don't either. I just inhale his smell, he smells good. Snap out of it Tris! He would ever think of you the same way. I pull back and look at him with a little smile.<br>"Now, I didn't put on all these layers to miss truth or dare" I say. I stand on my tip toes to press my lips against his cheek.  
>"You are one hell of a good guy Four" I say, and walk out of the door. As I'm walking down the stairs, I realize what I just did. I just kissed my teacher on the cheek. Now he probably thinks that I am just another girl, throwing myself at him. Slap my hand against my forehead, and walk down the stairs swearing at myself.<br>When I get back to the apartment the smell of alcohol hits me, I ignore it and walk into find my friends. Four comes in a moment after, giving me a small smile across the room.  
>"Now that we are all here, then let us play some truth or dare! Stripper version, since I don't want a bunch of teenagers vomiting all over the place" We all laugh, and sit down in a circle.<br>"Let me start! Tris truth or dare!" Uriah yells.  
>"Truth" I say.<br>"What's going on with you and Thomas, are you two a thing?" He asks. Christina and I burst into laughter.  
>"God no, the man is way too old. He is just a good friend" I explain.<br>"Also I'm sure that he has a thing for your mother" Christina says.  
>"True" I point out. I scan the crowd for my next victim.<br>"Marlene! Truth or Dare?"  
>"Dare"<br>"Alright, I dare you to give the hottest person here a body tequila" She look at the boys, and for a moment a fear that she is going to pick Four. How come? But she gets up and grabs Uriah. She is really good at it, and it looks like Uriah is about to pass out. They both sit back in the circle. I zone out until I hear Four's name being called out.  
>"Truth or Dare?" Zeke asks.<br>"I don't trust your dares man, so it's going to be truth" He explain, taking a sip of his beer.  
>"Since you're rejecting all girls who are hitting on you, you must have your eyes on someone special. Who might that be?" Four shoots him a death glare, all eyes are on him. I even find myself getting a little curious; I just figured that he had a girlfriend. I mean look at him, but apparently he doesn't want to answer that. Wonder why, it's an easy question. He removes his sweatshirt, revealing a tight black t-shirt.<br>"Uhhh, so maybe it's someone from the school, since you don't want any of us to know" Four just waves him off.  
>"Or maybe I just don't want to spill my personal life to my students, it's weird enough that there are hanging around in my apartment" There is an awkward silence, since he basically just said that he doesn't want us there.<br>"That came out wrong. Anyway; Will truth or dare?"  
>"Truth"<br>"Where did you take Christina for your first date?" Will blushes, and mumbles something.  
>"What was that?" Uriah asks.<br>"I took her out skateboarding" He says a little louder. All the girls goes "aww" while all the guys starts laughing. Then they stop laughing.  
>"You like to go out skateboarding on your first date?" Zeke asks.<br>"It's very sweet" We all say.  
>"Women, I will never understand you" Uriah exclaims, getting up turning the music back on.<br>"Let the party continue!" He yells, and everybody but me joins in. Four makes his way over to me with two beers in his hand, he sits down next to me.  
>"I know you say you don't drink, but after everything that happened, this will make you feel better"<br>"Wow Four thanks, my first beer!" I say sarcastically. He laughs a little, but stop when he notices my hand.  
>"What happened?" He asks.<br>"Oh, I forgot about that. Well when I get really angry, I react in two ways. I either hurt someone really bad, or I hurt myself. You don't have a first aid kit or something? I think it could use some tape"  
>"Sure, I have some sports tape in my room" With that he stands up, and I follow him into his room.<br>"Sit on the bed, make yourself comfy, I will get something to clean the scratches with" I sit down on his bed, and suddenly I get nervous. I am sitting on my teacher's bed, not only my teacher, but the most handsome and amazing man I've ever met. I take a quick look at myself in the mirror, God I look terrible. You can't tell by my looks, that I am going to turn 18 in a few days.  
>"Tris?" Judging by his tone, he must have been saying my name a few time.<br>"Sorry, I just zoned out for a minute. What were you asking?" He smiles slightly, letting out a soft laugh.  
>"I asked for your hand"<br>I put out my hand, and he takes it in his. Then he starts cleaning it, it stings a bit and as a reflex I put my hand on top of his. He looks down at it, and then up at me.  
>"Sorry" I mumble. He doesn't say anything, he just starts to tape it up. I look at it impressed.<br>"I don't think a doctor could have done a better job" I say.  
>"Believe me I had a lot of practice" He says. I'm getting tired of his mysterious talk now.<br>"I guess you don't want me to ask more about that?"  
>"Maybe one day"<br>"Good idea, I'm exhausted. I better get going" I say getting up.  
>"Let me take you home, I bet all of your friends is too drunk to drive and Zeke's parents aren't coming to get Uriah for another two hours" Packing the first aid kit away.<br>"Haven't you been drinking?" I ask narrowing my eyes.  
>"I had two beers a couple of hours ago, and I didn't really get more that sip of the third one. I'm perfectly sober" He assures me. The last thing I want, is to be caught, drunk driving with my teacher. Try to explain that to my mom. Uhh-ohhh.<br>"Sure, thanks. Listen Four, I feel like should apologize for what happened on the roof. You're my teacher, I'm your student and I'm not supposed to do something like that. I see how you despise the girls from the school, who is throwing themselves at you. I was just caught up in the moment, I guess" I say playing with the hem of my shirt, I look up at Four, trying to read his expression.  
>"Don't apologize about that Tris, and you are nothing like those girls" With that he places his hand on the small of my back, and follows me out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mom I don't want to discuss this!" I say as she follows me down on the street, Christina waits for me by her car.<br>"Discuss what?" She asks.  
>"Well, Tris here doesn't want to throw a party for her birthday tomorrow" My mom says, I see Christina's jaw drops.<br>"End of discussion, party is on!" Christina and my mom high five each other.  
>"I like this girl. In the back yard at 8. Invite Thomas as well, he is such a nice man"<br>"Whatever" I say and get into the car.  
>At lunch we all sit at our usual table, as the last one has arrived Christina exclaims.<br>"Party at Tris' tomorrow! Birthday party!" I roll my eyes.  
>"Cool, who else is coming?" Uriah asks.<br>"Uhmm, I invited some of mine and Christina's old friends. Then some of the kids from the block are coming too" I say. They all say some sort of "cool".  
>"We should get to gym" Al says.<br>Oh yeah gym, everything has been a little weird since the party last Friday. Even though Four said that what happened wasn't wrong in his eyes, then I've been keeping my distance, but I tell that he has been too. Today we are playing volleyball, and I love that sport, finally something that I am good at. I'm on Four's team, and Peter and Drew is on the other team. I can see them whisper things to each other before they are about to serve, Four leans into me and whisper.  
>"Watch you head" I look at him confused, and before I can react I am hit in the face with the ball. I hear people laugh at me, and though I am angry I just laugh along.<br>"Wasn't ready for that one" I exclaim.  
>Through the whole match Peter and Drew are smashing at me, I save it most of the times and sometimes I need to duck so I don't get hit in the face again. We end up wining, and when we finish my arms are glowing red. I Shake it off.<br>"You okay?" Christina asks.  
>"Yeah sure. Hang on a minute, I need to invite Thomas to the party remember?"<br>We walk over to him, and he smiles down at us.  
>"My mom forced me to throw a party tomorrow, so I should let you know that you are invited" As I say this my eyes lock with Four's, he is taking down the net and clearly overhearing our conversation. <em>Maybe I should invite him too? <em>I don't get to hear Thomas' response, but I guess he will be coming. I walk over to Four.  
>"You should come to the party tomorrow as well, you can bring Zeke too" I say, switching the weight on my leg awkwardly. His eyes light up.<br>"I would love to, or we would love to. See you tomorrow"  
>He turns on his heels and walk away.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip (the party)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tris, honey. Just because it's your night, I will pretend that I don't see all the booze here" I laugh at her.<br>"You do know that you are supposed to keep this from me" I say referring to the beer in my hand. She just waves me off, and goes to sit with Thomas and some other adults from the block. I'm about to join my friends, when I see some familiar faces walking towards us. Chris and I scream, and run their direction. We run into a big group hug from our friends from elementary school, who we haven't seen in years.  
>"Guys, come meet the new gang!" I say dragging them along.<br>"This is mine and Chris' old friends; Nate, Ryan, Mia, Dex and Kathy" I say, they all say hallo to each other and seem to bond pretty quickly. After an hour of dancing, drinking and sharing embarrassing stories; Four and Zeke arrives. I feel myself being a little tipsy, but not drunk at all. When I see him walking in with Zeke, I realize that I've been looking forward to see him. When they reach me Zeke is pulling me into a bone crushing hug.  
>"Happy Birthday Tris!"He says and hands me a bottle of champagne.<br>"Thank you very much" He walks away, heading over to Uriah. I look at Four, I feel like hugging him, but I don't do it. He smiles at me.  
>"Happy birthday" He plants a little box, with a little card taped to it in my hands. "Do me a favor, open this when I've left" I smile widely at him, and walk into the apartment to put it my room. I fight the need to just rip it open and see wants inside, I walk back down to my party. Nate grabs the mic that's hooked up to the speakers along with my MacBook.<br>"Let's sing for Tris!" He yells, and so they do. Very loud and very bad, even Four is singing. As they are done, Nate walks over to my computer to turn the music back on.  
>"Yo Tris, what's this mix? It's says that the artist is you?" <em>Fuck<em> they found my track, I walk over there to shut it down. But now everybody is looking at me for an explanation. I sigh.  
>"It's a track that I made on my computer, it's for a song I wrote. For my mom" Everybody goes "aww", and I can feel myself getting red in the face.<br>"Please sing it for us!" Kathy yells, and everybody joins her.  
>"I don't know, I'm not that good" I stutter. My mom walks up to me.<br>"Please? For me? I would love to hear it" She says. I think for a moment, and then nod in agreement. She kiss me on the forehead, and I walk up and get the mic and starts the track. Everybody looks at me with an expecting expression. I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

_Mama said that it was okay_  
><em>Mama said that it was quite alright<em>  
><em>Our kind of people had a bed for the night<em>  
><em>And it was okay<em>  
><em>Mama told me I was a good kid<em>  
><em>And told me never listen to the ones<em>  
><em>Pointing nasty fingers and making fun<em>  
><em>´Cause I was a good kid<em>

_Remember asking both my mom and dad_  
><em>Why we never travelled to exotic lands<em>  
><em>We only ever really visit friends<em>  
><em>Nothing to tell when the summer ends<em>  
><em>We never really went buying clothes<em>  
><em>Folks were passing on this stuff plenty loads<em>  
><em>New shoes once a year and then<em>  
><em>Out to play ball so we could ruin them<em>

_Mama said that it was okay_  
><em>Mama said that it was quite alright<em>  
><em>Our kind of people had a bed for the night<em>  
><em>And it was okay<em>  
><em>Mama told me I was a good kids<em>  
><em>And told me never listen to the ones<em>  
><em>Pointing nasty fingers and making fun<em>  
><em>`Cause I was good kid<em>

_Don't get me wrong I didn't have it bad_  
><em>I got enough loving from my mom like mad<em>  
><em>But I don't think she really understood<em>  
><em>When I said that I wanted the deal in Hollywood<em>  
><em>I told her I´ll be singing on TV<em>  
><em>The other kids were calling me a wannabe<em>  
><em>The older kids they started bugging me<em>  
><em>But now they all standing right in front of me<em>

_Mama said that it was okay_  
><em>Mama said that it was quite alright<em>  
><em>Our kind of people had a bed for the night<em>  
><em>And it was okay<em>  
><em>Mama told me I was a good kid<em>  
><em>And told me never listen to the ones<em>  
><em>Pointing nasty fingers and making fun<em>  
><em>'Cause I was a good kid<em>

_I know which place I´m from_  
><em>I know my home<em>  
><em>When I'm in doubt and struggling<em>  
><em>That's where I go<em>  
><em>An old friend can give advice<em>  
><em>When new friends only know a half story<em>  
><em>That's why I'm always keep them tight<em>  
><em>And why I´m okay<em>  
><em>…I said I´m OK<em>  
><em>You know what my mama said<em>  
><em>You know what she told me<em>

_My mama said that it was ok_  
><em>Mama said that it was quite alright<em>  
><em>Our kind of people had a bed for the night<em>  
><em>And it was ok<em>  
><em>Mama said that I was a good kid<em>  
><em>And told me never listen to the ones<em>  
><em>Pointing nasty fingers and making fun<em>  
><em>'Cause I was good kid<em>

_Mama said that it was okay_  
><em>Dabdadadabdadad bdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa<em>  
><em>Dabdadabdadadbdadabdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa<em>  
><em>Mama said that it was okay<em>  
><em>Dabdadadabdadad bdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa<em>  
><em>Dabdadabdadadbdadabdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa<em>

I finish and look at the others, they are all sitting with their mouths hanging open. Not saying anything, I turn to my mother and she stands with tears in her eyes. She walks up to me and throws her arms round me.  
>"I had no idea you could sing and rap like that, that was amazing honey" Everybody now starts to clap and cheer, I don't really like to be the center of the attention. So I just turn the music back on.<br>"Dance for God's sake" I yell. I feel a big warm hand on my shoulder, I turn around to the beautiful blue eyes.  
>"Do you think that I could have a dance with the birthday girl, who apparently is one hell of a good singer" He says, offering his hand. I nod and take it. In the moment I don't care about the glare I get from Christina saying: "We are talking later".<br>Right now, we just dance.  
>I'm having the best birthday ever.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading. I'm going to need your help again. What do you think should be inside the box? I got some ideas, but i would love to know what you would like!. <strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys! Thanks again for all the kind reviews, and also thanks for the ideas! Really helpful! So here is a new chapter! I hope you like it! **_

Four POV.

At first I am just standing in shock, I've just watched Tris perform. And she was incredible! The music is turned back on, and I snap out of my trance.  
>"Dance for God's sake" Tris yells. Before I can do anything I find myself walking towards her, and placing a hand on her shoulder. She turns around with a huge smile on her face.<br>"Do you think I could have a dance with the birthday girl, who apparently us one hell of a good singer?" I ask, offering my hand. Her smile grows a little wider; she nods and takes my hand. We start moving to the music, I must say that she is a good dancer. I am mesmerized by the way she moves her hips, we are not touching but it feels like there is electric tension between us. I wonder if she can feel that too. The song changes to "Kiss from a ross" by Seal, it's a slow song. I look at her asking her if she still wants to dance, she gives me a little nod and I am about to wrap by arms around her, but then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to look at one of Tris' friends, I didn't catch his name.  
>"Hey mate, do you mind if I cut in?" He asks. I feel like waving him off, but I know I can't just do that. I don't own her.<br>"Sure" I say, not really want to go away. Tris gives me an apologizing look. I walk over to Zeke who is standing in "bar", and sipping beer.  
>"God damn Four, did I just see you dance? I have never seen you do that before, you must really like her" He says, nudging me playfully. I don't answer, I just take a beer and glare at Tris and the boy who now are dancing close. How is it possible to feel this way about someone I barely know, how is it possible to be so jealous? I mean it's not like we are dating. I suddenly feel bolt about the present, what will she think when she opens it later? If she hates it then everything will get awkward. Suddenly I can't handle being here, and looking at Tris dancing with that guy makes me boil with anger.<br>"Let's go Zeke" I say, placing my beer on the table. He looks at me confused.  
>"What? Now?"<br>"Yes, if you want to stay, do it, but I am going now" I start to walk away, and soon Zeke catches up with me.  
>"You know, it's really rude to leave without saying goodbye" He says as he reaches me. Maybe he is right, but right now I don't think Tris cares about me being there or not.<br>"Do I look like I care? I'm not supposed to be polite, they are my students"  
>"Some of them are my students too, you know" I stop walking and look at him, he is wearing a big smirk.<br>"You got the job?" He nods, and I embrace him in a big bro-hug. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
>"It's Tris' party, didn't want to take any of the attention. Aren't you glad that you don't have to go that lacrosse thing next weekend?"<br>"I am happy that I don't need to coach in a game I don't understand, but was hoping…" My words drift off, and Zeke look at my face expression.  
>"That you could spend some time with Tris?" He finishes for me. I nod.<br>"If you really want this, you should take the chances you get"  
>Awesome advice, then I will just sit here and wait for another chance.<br>God I am pathetic.

* * *

><p>Tris POV.<p>

When Nate cuts in a get really annoyed, I want to refuse his offer, but Four just walks away. Just as I thought, he didn't really want to keep dancing. How could I be that stupid. I dance with Nate for a couple of songs, then people start to leave. I look around to find Four, but I don't see him anywhere.  
>"Uriah, have you seen Zeke and Four?" I ask.<br>"Yeah, they left like 30 minutes ago. Speaking of leaving, we are heading home now, it's getting pretty late" He says. I hug them all goodbye, and when I reach Christina she steps back a little.  
>"I am not going anywhere, I am staying with you tonight! We need to talk" I sigh heavily, I was hoping she would let it go. We start cleaning up, and when we are done we both head to my room. Christina borrows a t-shirt to sleep in, she looks at it with a weird look on her face.<br>"Do you actually wear this?" She asks, I laugh and shake my head at her.  
>"It's a football jersey, I only wear it for sport you idiot"<br>"I don't care, it doesn't show off anything at all!"  
>"It's sport! You are not supposed to look good" She drops down on my bed, and so do I.<br>"Well, if you tried, maybe it would be easier to catch some attention from Four" I look at her in shock.  
>"Don't even try to give me that 'I don't what you're talking about' talk. Just tell me everything already" I think it over for a second. Christina knows me too well, I can't lie. I let out a deep sigh.<br>"Well, I might find him just more than attractive. I think, as crazy as it sounds, that I've fallen for him" I say, covering my face with my hands.  
>"Oh God, I've been waiting for this moment in forever! You are finally acting like a girl" She exclaims, I give her a confused look.<br>"You don't think it's weird, or disgusting, that I have these feelings about our teacher?"  
>"No! Maybe if he was a 40 year old man, but Four is only 20 years old. By the way, he will only be our teacher for the rest of the year. Then we are out"<br>"And until then?"  
>"You keep it a secret. You need to give me updates though!" I laugh at her, and I can feel myself drift off to sleep. Then I remember, the present from Four. I check on Christina, she is already fast asleep. I creep out of bed, and over to my drawer. I take the box and the card, and walk into the bathroom. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the sudden bright light, but then I open the envelope and take out the card. I look down at his missy handwriting, and smile to myself.<p>

_Dear Tris. _

_Happy birthday. I must admit that I feel a little weird attending your party, but I feel like we have become more that just Student/teacher, I must say that I consider you as a good friend. And as your friend I feel like I should tell you that you are one hell of an amazing girl, you are one of a kind. That your dad can't see that, is for me unbelievable. So please Tris, just be you, don't you ever change. Can you do that for me?  
>Anyway; The gift is just a little something I saw and thought of you.<br>All the best  
>-Four. <em>

I open the box, and pull out a silver necklace. There are two charms on it. There is a little lacrosse stick, and then there is little round metal peace with my name on one side and number 6 on the other. I turn it around in my hands a couple of times, before putting it on. I look in the mirror, and smile slightly. It's beautiful in its own way, it's not fancy or anything. I go back to my room, putting the card back in my drawer. Then I lie down in bed. It takes me some moments, but then I fall to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>Time skip.<p>

* * *

><p>I haven't seen Four all week, apparently he has been sick. But I feel like that's not entirely true. Tonight we are going to that hiking trip Thomas have been planning for weeks, for some sick reason he thinks that it would be fun to walk 37 miles in the middle of the night.<br>"You're excited for that hiking trip?" My mom asks, while we are eating dinner.  
>"Yeah, I guess. It will be hard as hell"<br>"I am sure you can handle that, don't forget that I will be hospitalized tomorrow. The surgery is Saturday" I swallow hard, I actually did forget for a brief second. My mom reaches over the table, and takes my hand in hers.  
>"Don't be sad Bea, it will be alright. I promise. You can visit me Saturday night, and I will be back home Friday" I just nod.<br>"I am going to stay at Christina from Sunday, she has to go to watch the boys play some lacrosse games out of town" She gets up and starts cleaning after dinner.  
>"Speaking of Christina, I think she is down there waiting for you" I grab my bags and hug her goodbye, and walk down to Christina.<p>

We are the last one to arrive, and I am happy to see that Four is there as well. I feel my pulse raising when my eyes meet his.  
>"Let's get moving!" Thomas yells. We start to walk, Thomas in front and Four in the back.<br>"We will walk from here, and to the woods, we will walk through the woods and then back here. If we are lucky we should be back by dawn" Everybody starts to complain.  
>"You want us to walk throw the woods in the middle of the night?" I ask.<br>"What's the matter Stiff, you're afraid that someone will come and take you? Don't worry, no one goes after the skinny and ugly ones" He gets a few laughs, I don't even want to say something back.  
>"Hey Peter, why don't just shut up and walk" Four yells from behind. Peter mumbles something back, but Four doesn't seem to notice. After the first couple of hours we reach a subway station. We stop.<br>"If some of you want to go back, then it's now" Thomas says. Half of the class bail out, which leave me, the gang, Peter, Drew, Molly and Lauren back. As we walk I try to fall back so I can speak with Four, but my friends keep talking. When we reach the woods, there is nothing but darkness. I reach for my flashlight, and keep walking. At some point I get a chance to fall back, and so I do.  
>"I haven't seen you all week" I say.<br>"I have been sick, plus dealing with some problems. You know, idiot dad" He says. We keep walking in silence, it's not awkward, it more comfortable. Or as comfortable that something can be, when you're walking throw the woods in the middle of the night. At some point my hand accidently bumps into his, I feel I jolt of electricity as we touch. I sneak a peek at him, and I think I saw him smile. He then does something I did not expect, he takes my hand. Sliding his fingers in between mine.  
>"Thank you for the necklace, it was really beautiful" I say, and reach for it with my free hand.<br>"I am glad you liked it" He says in a husky voice, that sends shivers down my spine. We walk in silence in a very long time, still holding hands. The sun is about to raise, and I feel exhausted. I can't tell if Four is either, but it feels like he is just dragging me along now. I feel a little cold now, Four must have noticed.  
>"Your cold?" He asks.<br>"Yeah" He lets go of my hand for the first time in hours, taking of his jacket and gives it to me. I put it on, and then he puts his arm around me.  
>"Hang in there Tris, we are out of the woods now" He whispers in my ear, his hot breath tickling my cheek. He lets go of me.<br>"Go back to you friends"  
>I walk up to Christina, who is walking holding hands with Will. They both look more dead than alive. Christina looks at me.<br>"I am too tired to ask" She says.  
>"I am too tired to answer"<br>We keep walking, none of us are talking. Peter isn't even making annoying comments. As we reach the school, I just throw myself to the ground. Thomas is lying next to me. I turn my head towards him.  
>"You have no idea how much I hate you right now" He gives me a tired smile. I get up and walk over to Christina's car.<br>"Tris wait" Four says, I turn around and look at him. Then I remember that I am still wearing his jacket.  
>"Oh yeah, sure, your jacket" I say starting to take it off, but he stops me by placing his hands over mine.<br>"Keep it, it looks good on you" He then turns on his heels and walk back to his car. Though the rest of me is freezing cold, my cheeks are hotter than the son. I climb into Christina's car, and I fight the need to close my eyes and sleep. Course I know I want be able to wake up again. Instead I think about Four, seeing his handsome face before me and thinking of the feeling of my small hand in his larger one. When I get home, it's around 7 and my mom is getting ready for her last shift before she is getting hospitalized.  
>"Beatrice! You look like shit!" My mom exclaims, starting to laugh.<br>"Thank you mom" I say as I walk towards my room.  
>"Sleep well" She calls, as I slam the door shut. I throw myself onto bed, not caring to take of my cloths. I just snuggle into Four's jacket, and inhale his smell. I then drift off to sleep, only dreaming about one thing. Or person.<br>Four.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am going to ask for your opinion once again! Would you like it to be full Fourtris in the next chapter? Or should it be even more "slow burn"?<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys, once again thanks for all the reviews! I like that there sort of was a mix of opinions, so I made it a little Fourtris but also a alittle slow burn. I love writing this story, because most of it is based on my own life, and it really brings out some nice memories and I am really happy that you like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Tris POV.<p>

I am wakened by someone stroking my cheek lightly, I slowly open my eyes and see my mother sitting by my bed.  
>"Hey you" She says, I yawn and turn onto my back.<br>"Hey, how long have I been sleeping?" I ask. She looks at her watch.  
>"It's 5pm, so around 10 hours. Is that your jacket?" I look down at myself, I totally forgot that I feel asleep in Four's jacket.<br>"Oh no, I was cold out in the woods so.." I sit up, rubbing my eyes.  
>"Judging by the size and the smell, I guy gave that to you huh?" She winks.<br>"Please mom, don't start. How long before you are going to the hospital?"  
>"I have to be there at 8, so I was thinking that we could order some pizza, eat some ice cream and watch a movie until then?" My mom says. Suddenly I feel sad that I have just been sleeping the whole day away.<br>"Sure, but why didn't you wake me before?"  
>"Honey, you have been up all night walking around the woods, I also know that the last week has been pretty stressful. You needed your sleep. If you go and take a shower, I will go out to buy pizza and ice cream. Then you can pick a movie" She kiss me on the forehead and walks out. When I get out of bed I realize how much my body hurts, every muscle in me feels like it's on fire. I literally crawl out to the bathroom. The hot water feels nice against my skin, and I can feel my muscles relax a bit. When I'm done I change into a pair of shorts and a grey hoodie, I walk into the living room where my mom just walked in with a family size pizza box. I drop down in the couch, looking throw Netflix. A moment after my mom sits beside me, placing the pizza on the table.<br>"Chili chicken with extra cheese?" I ask.  
>"You know it! And Mountain Dew" My mom says and hands me the soda can.<br>"Fantastic. We are watching "She's the man" by the way" I say and press play, while starting eating a slice of pizza. Half way through the movie my mom gets up to get the ice cream, she returns with a Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough.  
>"Oh my… Cookie Dough! So delicious!" I say starting to eat, while having my eyes on the screen where Channing Tatum is standing shirtless.<br>"Speaking of delicious; Take a look at that body!" My mom exclaims. I look at her in shock, trying to hold back a laugh.  
>"What? Am I too old to say stuff like that?"<br>"No not at all, I was just a little surprised that's all" I say smiling.  
>"God, that girl Viola she reminds me so much of you. Just as stubborn!"<br>"What's that supposed to mean?" I say, faking to be offended.  
>"Remember when you were little, there wasn't a lacrosse team for girls at the school. The principal apologized, but you just said: 'no need to apologize, I will just play for the boys' team. That's no big deal'" I laughed at the memory.<br>"Remember Thomas was the only one who was willing to give me the chance?"  
>"Yeah, well it turned out that you were better than half of the guys anyway"<br>"True"  
>The movie finishes, and I start to sing along to the All American Reject's song at the end. My mom turns off the TV.<br>"As much as I hate to say this, it's time to leave. I will just clean this up. Can you drive me?"  
>"Of course mom"<p>

* * *

><p>The drive to the hospital is short and silent, mostly because I don't know what to say. When we get there we both get out of the car, and my mom embraces me in a huge hug.<br>"Take good care of yourself, be good. I will see you Sunday" She lets go of me, and I get back into the car and drive home. When I get into the apartment, I just sit in the chair for a moment. Then I can feel the tears start to stream down my face, I can feel myself start to panic. I am alone, and I can't handle it. I can feel my breaths becoming faster, like I am having some sort of panic attack. I need to get out of here, it's first when I get down to the street that I notice the rain. I don't care, I just start running. I don't know where I am running to, I just keep running even though my muscles are screaming in pain. It's first when I see the park, that I realize where I am running to. I stop in front of the door that I know, I see the familiar names and push the button. I let out a exhausted sound, and sit down on the door step. Pulling my hood over my head, and leaning it against the wall. My face is all wet, a mix of rain and tears. I am already soaking wet, so I really don't care about the rain. I don't know how long I've been sitting there, before I hear someone say my name.  
>"Tris?" I look up and see Four looking down at me. I feel embarrassed looking so weak.<br>"Please come in, you'll get sick" He says offering his hand, I take it and he pulls me up. He holds on to my hand for a little longer, before I pull back.  
>"No, it's okay. I don't even know why I ended here. I will just go home again" I am about to leave, but he grabs me by the wrist.<br>"No please, come up. Zeke is out of town" I agree, and walk up with him. He locks the door behind us, their apartment look much bigger without a bunch of drunk teenagers in it.  
>"You must be freezing, you want to take a hot shower?" He asks.<br>"No it's okay, but if I could borrow a shirt. This is like soaking wet" I say.  
>"Sure thing, please come with me to my room" I follow him, and he goes to his drawer and pulls out a blue Michigan Wolverines shirt. I look at it, and laugh a bit.<br>"What?" He asks with a nervous look.  
>"I just really don't like Michigan" I say grabbing the shirt out of his hands.<br>"I will just go make some coffee. Milk, sugar?" He asks on his way out.  
>"Yes please" I change into his shirt, and it goes down right above my knees. I walk out of his room, and into the kitchen.<br>"Where can I hand these?" I ask. He turns around, his eyes skimming my bare legs. I can feel myself blush, and he does to when he realize I noticed him looking.  
>"Uhm, I will just take them. You can just sit on the couch, coffee is on the table" I hand him my cloths, and I almost laugh at how hard he tries not to look at me in a wrong way. I sit down on the couch, and take a sip of the coffee. Soon Four joins me.<br>"So, what happened?" He asks, facing me.  
>"I guess it was just panic, suddenly I wasn't ready to be at home alone and I wasn't ready to leave my mom at the hospital" I explain. Saying it makes it even more ridiculous.<br>"I'm sorry, but hey it will be alright. When can you visit her?"  
>"Sunday"<br>"It's just around the corner" He says, giving me a trying smile. I return the smile. I shiver, Four must think it's because I'm cold, because he pulls me into his warm arms.  
>"You want me to get you a blanket or something?" He mumbles into my hair.<br>"No, this is good" The words just slip out of my mouth. God I am such a babbling head! He pulls back looking at me, tucking my wet hair behind my ears. He has this look on her face, I've only seen it a few times before, but I know it too well. He is going to kiss me. He starts to lean in a tiny bit, but then it seems like he is snapped out of a trance. He leans back and moves to the other side of the couch.  
>"I am sorry, I don't know what got into me. That was so wrong" He says, hiding his face in his hand.<br>"Don't feel bad about it Four, remember I kissed your cheek. Now we are even" I try to joke my way out of this awkward situation, but Four doesn't think it's funny at all. I move a little closer to him, placing a hand on his back. Rubbing small circles.  
>"You said so yourself, we are friends now. So why don't we just hang out, take it day by day and see what ever it leads to?" I ask. He looks up from his hands.<br>"Are you sure that you are only 18, course you sound waaaay too sensible" I smile and roll, moving away from him again.  
>"So, should we watch a movie?" He asks. I nod, and he logs on to Netflix.<br>"Let's watch the Avengers!" I exclaim, jumping a little in my seat. He looks at me with raised eyebrows.  
>"You like Marvel?"<br>"No, I freaking love Marvel!" He chuckle, and press play.  
>"You, Prior, you I like!"<br>The movie is playing, and I look at Four who is sitting on the other side of the couch.  
>"You know, friends are allowed to sit closer than this" I say. He doesn't respond, he just get up to get a blanket and then sits back down right next to me. He covers up both of us, and I lean into him a bit. At some point he sneaks his arm around my shoulders, and I lean in closer to him. When we reach the scene where Thor and Iron Man fight each other, my eyelashes starts to get heavy. And Four's deep chuckle works like a lullaby to me, and soon I am fast asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>When I wake up I am confused, I look around to figure out where I am. Then I remember going to Four's apartment, I must have fallen asleep during the movie. I then feel unfamiliar weight on my waist, and here a slight snoring that isn't coming from me. I move a bit to look down, there is an arm wrapped lazy around my waist. I move a little again, and in return Four pulls me closer against his chest and snuggle his face into my neck. I smile down in the pillow. I guess we need to work on that whole "Friend" thing, but not now. Now I don't mind this. I close my eyes, and go back to sleep.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

_**Yaay new chapter! :) Glad that you liked the last one! Enjoy! **_

Four POV.

I wake up feeling more comfortable than usual, I try to roll unto my back, but I realize that I am not in my bed. And more important; I am not alone. Tris is cuddled close up to my chest, and I notice my arm is wrapped around her. I hope she doesn't think that this was some sort of creepy plan. Oh God, what if she thinks that I drugged her coffee or something. _Stop it Four, you are being an idiot. _Carefully, I untangle myself from Tris, trying not to wake her up. When I get up I walk into my room, and change into my running outfit. I take one last look at her, before walking out the door. She looks so peaceful and young, lying there on my couch, her lips slightly departed. The morning air is cold, and the sidewalk is still wet from the rain last night. I start to jog, getting hypnotized by the sound of my shoes making contact with the wet surface over and over. Running is like therapy to me, I get to clear my head and think everything through. The last couple of weeks I've only been thinking about one thing though, or more like one person. I've been discussing with myself; Should I or should I not make a move? Is it even acceptable to think about her in that way? And boy, she should know how many times I've imagined us to wake up together like that, and how many times I've been mentally slapping myself for even thinking of that as a possibility. I'm still trying to figure out the exact meaning of what she said yesterday. _Why don't we just hang out? Take it day by day, and see what ever this leads to? _So that means that she thinks there is something? Something to build on? But I just don't get why, why would she feel anything positive towards me? I'm damaged and closed, what's to like? I am getting angry, I'm picking up speed. I'm starting to sound like him, like my father. He must have got his way into my head; telling me I am useless and that nobody will ever care about me. My lack of self-confidence is probably the reason why I've never been in a serious relationship, and also because all the girls I've ever met only wants me for my looks. Tris is different though, she doesn't seem to care about my looks but more about what's underneath. All this thinking of Tris, makes me realize that Tris doesn't know where I am. I didn't leave a note or something, I swing by a Starbucks before heading back to the apartment. When I walk in and shut the door behind me, I see Tris sitting up in the couch smiling slightly at me. She runs a hand through her messy hair, and bites her lip while holding my gaze. That should be illegal.  
>"Why are you staring at me? Am I a bed head?" She asks, trying to smooth her hair.<br>"No, you look good. I went out for a run and to get breakfast" I say and place the paper bag, and the two coffee cups in front of her.  
>"I figured it was something like that. Do you mind if I take a shower first?"<br>"Of course. I need one too, you can just use the shower in the bathroom on the hallway, I will use the one in Zeke's room" She nods and stand up. I can't help but stare at her as she walks away, he hips moving from side to side. Snap out of it Four! Take a cold shower. So I do. If I wasn't wake before, then I most certainly am now. I get dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. I walk into the living room, Tris already in the couch watching something on the TV. She changed back into her own cloths. I must say that I liked her in my shirt better.  
>"I thought girls took like forever in the showers" I say. She doesn't turn her head towards me, but I can see her smile.<br>"That's only when we need to put on makeup, and curl our hair or something"  
>I sit down beside her, and unpack the food.<br>"I didn't really know what you liked, so I just took a chance. There are a bagel and a chocolate muffin, and then just a large latte" She finally looks at me, with a smile playing on her lips.  
>"Thank you very much, I have no cash on me right now, so can I pay you back some other time? How much do I owe you?" I start to laugh.<br>"Please, it's all on me" We start eating while watching an episode of Family Guy.  
>"This is almost as funny as the Simpsons!" Tris says while laughing.<br>"I've never watched an episode of that" I say casually, Tris choke on her chocolate muffin.  
>"Never watched an episode! Eaton, you and I are going to have a Simpsons marathon one day" She exclaims.<br>"I would love that" I say finishing my coffee.  
>"I thought, that since we are friends now, can I ask about the whole 'I know about father troubles' thing?" She asks, looking at me innocently. I guess it's fair enough, since I know a lot about her and she knows nothing about me.<br>"Well, as I said my dad was pretty rough. He used to beat me up, and I said there was no help when I got kicked out of college" I say, trying to sound as natural as possible. To my surprise she doesn't look at me like I'm some kicked puppy.  
>"Why did you get kicked out of college?" She asks, turning her body towards me.<br>"Well, the way my dad treated me did have this sad effect on me. I became very violent. I played soccer in college, and I got some red cards. My coach benched me for the rest of the season, and I went ballistic and destroyed his office. I'm not like that anymore, just so we are clear. It only happens when someone take away something important to me"  
>"I know what you mean! I used to go ballistic as well, but only if people said bad things about my mother or my friends. And trust me, I used to get a lot of red card in lacrosse as well" She says. I laugh a bit, imagining her being all aggressive.<br>"What a pair huh?" I joke nudging her. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the park? Maybe you could teach me how to throw a lacrosse ball, Zeke keeps making fun of me when I do it"  
>"Sure" She says with a smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Tris POV.<p>

We borrowed two sticks and a ball from Zeke's room, and are now in the park. It's nice to hang out with Four, it makes me think less about my mom.  
>"Okay, let's just start by passing the ball" So we do, in the beginning he drops all the balls, but after some time he gets a hang of it.<br>"I am doing it!" He yells like a little kid who just learned how to drive his bike. I laugh at how cute he is.  
>"Oh yes you are, ready for some shooting?" I say, he nods and jog towards me. We walk over to a goal.<br>"Just do like me" I say, and fire the ball right into the net. He raises his eyebrows and look at me impressed, then he takes the ball and try to do the same. Keyword: Try. The ball goes way over, and I can't help but laugh.  
>"Why are you laughing?" He asks.<br>"I just found out why Zeke is laughing at you"  
>"Why?"<br>"You throw like a girl" I say, trying to control my laughter. He looks at me.  
>"Oh is that so?" He says, letting go of the lacrosse stick. I nod.<br>"Well at least I don't scream like one" He says.  
>"I do…" I don't get to finish before he is tickling my side, I let out a big scream mixed with laughter. I try to get out of his grip, but he is way too strong.<br>"Four, please stop" I say between the laughs.  
>"Then you need to apologize" He whispers, his lips brushing against my ear. Making me shiver.<br>"Hell no!" I say. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.  
>"Your choice" He says, starting to walk with me. I realize that he is walking towards the fountain.<br>"You are not going to throw me into the fountain!" I yell, slamming my hands against his muscular back. I can hear him laugh.  
>"Then you better apologize"<br>I am about to say something flabby back, but I am interrupted.  
>"Tris?" Someone says. I look to the side and see Caleb standing there, looking at me strangely. Four puts me down, and I get dizzy for a moment.<br>"Hey Caleb" I say giving him a hug.  
>"What are you doing here?" He asks.<br>"Just practicing some lacrosse. This is my friend Four by the way" I say gesturing to Four. They shake hands.  
>"You haven't talked to Andrew since…"<br>"Since he refused to let me stay at your house? No I haven't" I frown.  
>"I thought that you maybe would like to know that he is back in Afghanistan now, and I should say to you that you are more than welcome to stay with me and my mother"<br>"Thanks but no thanks, I am staying with a friend. It's okay" He just nods, and look at Four for some moments. Then I realize that he has his arm around my waist.  
>"I better get going, nice to see you" He says, and walks away.<br>"Who was that?" Four asks coldly. Did I sense a hint of jealousy in his voice? That explains the arm around my waist.  
>"That was my stepbrother Caleb"<br>"Oh" Four says, more calm. We stand there looking at the fountain, I notice how many coins there is on the bottom.  
>"You know why people throw coins in there?" I ask Four, he just shakes his head.<br>"They say that you can make a wish. It's apparently a wish fountain" I say with a little laugh. Four then takes out his wallet, and find a coin. He stands there for a minute with his eyes closed, before dropping the coin into the water.  
>"What did you wish for Four?" I ask. He opens his eyes, and smile at me.<br>"That is for me to know, and for you to find out. Also, don't call me Four" He says. I look at him confused.  
>"Then what should I call you?" He smirks.<br>"Nothing, at least not yet" I smile and shake my head at him.  
>"Okay then, Nothing. Would you like to go to out for lunch? If yes, could you drive me to my house so I can change and get some money?"<br>"Sure I will drive you, you don't have to pick up your money though"  
>"Come one! I want to pay" I say, starting to walk back to our stuff.<br>"Real men don't let pretty girls pay" He says. I smirk at him.  
>"So you think that I am pretty?" I say in a mocking tone.<br>"I think you're beautiful" He says with a wink, he picks up our stuff and start to walk away.  
>I can feel myself blush, and trying not to break my face with that huge smile.<br>No one ever called me beautiful before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What a friendsship huh? :P<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

_**New chapter! Enjoy! I noticed that some of you were tired of the whole "friendship" thing, i hope this helps a little ;) I keep saying this, but I really don't care, so: thank you for the kind reviews, and thanks to all of you who follows and favorites this story :D**_

Tris POV.

Four drives us back to my place.  
>"You just want to wait down here? Or do you want to come up?" I ask, opening the car door.<br>"I will come up. Just in case you need my help to pick out your cloths" He jokes, getting out of the car. I laugh and shove him playfully as we walk up the stairs.  
>"Wow, you live nice here" He says, looking around.<br>"Why thank you very much, all credits to my mom though. I will just go change in my room, you can just wait here. There is beer and soda in the fridge, please help yourself" I say and walk into my room, I look through my cloths and suddenly I don't like any of it. After starring into my closet, I decide to go with skinny jeans, a tight top and zip hoodie. I walk out, Four is sitting with a beer in his hand, another on the table.  
>"Does my butt look big in these jeans?" I joke, asking the most cliché friend question.<br>"No it all looks good to me, maybe try to bend over a bit?" I fake being shocked.  
>"I was only kidding" He stutters out. I laugh at him.<br>"Don't worry Nothing, I can take a joke" I say, sitting down beside him. Grabbing the beer out of his hand, taking a long sip not breaking eye contact with him.  
>"You know I got one for you too" He says pointing to the one on the table.<br>"I know, but your looked better. Anyway, as I recall there are two T-bone steaks in the fridge, we got beers and good company here. So instead of going out, we could just make dinner?" I ask.  
>"Are you even <em>human<em> Tris? Or are you some sort of robot, who is programmed to say all the right things?" I shake my head at him, and get up taking off my hoodie and walk to the kitchen.  
>"Going to help me?" I ask over my shoulder. I walk to the cupboard with the pans and Four gets the steaks from the fridge.<br>"Are you sad that you didn't make up with your dad before he went away?" He asks as I put the steaks on the pan, I look at him surprised.  
>"Unexpected question, but I guess. But it's not like I am lying awake very night thinking about it" He just nods, and jumps to sit on counter.<br>"What should we make as side dish?"  
>"Uhmm, I think there is some sweet potato fries in the freezer" I say. He jumps off and gets them out, getting them into the oven.<p>

* * *

><p>Half an hour later we are on the couch again, Four hands me another beer and starts eating.<br>"This is really good" He says with his mouth full.  
>"Yeah it is! How about we ask each other some questions, keeping this whole friend thing going" I say.<br>"Sure. Favorite band? Let me guess One Direction, or Justin Bieber?" This earns him a slap in the back of his head.  
>"Don't jump to conclusions! I like Imagine Dragons, Stones and a lot more. What about you?"<br>"Well mine is One Direction" I laugh, and Four pretends to be hurt.  
>"Don't laugh, I'm serious. Anyway; Boyfriends? There must have been a few" I can feel myself blush, remembering that I never had an actual boyfriend before.<br>"Uhmm.. I've dated some guys, but sport was more important. So I never really had a serious relationship. What about you, there must have been tons" I say.  
>"Why do you think that?" He says.<br>"Isn't it obvious? Haven't you looked in mirror"  
>"Then you just think that I am sleeping around with any girl that shows interest? Who is jumping to conclusions now!" He says harshly. I look at him with wide eyes.<br>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean.." I am cut off by his deep laughter.  
>"I thought you said you could handle a joke. You should have seen your face! No but seriously, I've fooled around a bit, but nothing serious" I nod.<br>"Then to the most important question; Batman or Superman?" I say.  
>"Superman"<br>"Buuh, sorry Nothing, that I can't deal with" I say.  
>"Superman is…" He starts, but I decide to tease him a bit.<br>"Batman" I say.  
>"He is much…"<br>"Batman"  
>"But…"<br>"Batman"  
>"Are you going to…"<br>"Batman" I say with a smirk.  
>"Fine you win, Batman" He says with a sigh.<br>"Yes! My price will be you and me watching _The Dark Knight Raises_ while eating the rest of the Ben & Jerry's"  
>"Just when I thought you couldn't get better"<p>

* * *

><p>We are half way through the movie, sitting on the couch. Shoulders touching.<br>"You got to admit that he is awesome! He doesn't even have superpowers! He is just really rich and strong! Everybody could be Batman! Even you!"  
>"Okay, okay! I admit that he is pretty cool" He says.<br>"Now we are talking!" I exclaim. I want to cuddle up like we did yesterday, but I don't want to make the first move. Too shy I guess. Four receives a text, and he pulls out his phone.  
>"Zeke says that they are almost back. They won the game, and they are going to the Pit" He says.<br>"You can go if you want to" I say, though I really don't want him to leave. He shoves his phone back in his pocket, and throw his arm around my shoulder.  
>"And leaving you here with an uneaten Ben &amp; Jerry's and Batman? I don't think so" I smile and snuggle closer to him, he starts running his fingers up and down my bear arms. It makes me shiver, Four must have noticed.<br>"Are you cold?" He asks, rubbing my arms.  
>"No, not at all"<br>"But you are shivering and you have Goosebumps" He states.  
>"Yeah, but that has nothing to do with the temperature" I say without thinking, I mentally slap myself. Why do I have to be so embarrassing. I am saved from this embarrassing situation as my phone starts to ring, I get up to get from the kitchen. It's not a number I recognize.<br>"Hello?" I say, making my way back to Four.  
>"Hey, this is Melisa Johnson, I work with your mother at the hospital" I stop in my tracks, Four looks at me with a concerned look.<br>"Yeah?" I stutter.  
>"She wanted me to call you after the surgery. Everything went well, she is sleeping now and you can come and visit her tomorrow at noon" I let out a huge sigh of relief, and I can feel tears streaming down my cheeks. Tears of happiness.<br>"Thank you" I say, and end the call. As soon as I do that, Four is by my side.  
>"Is everything okay?"<br>"Yeah, the surgery went well. She is going to be fine" I say, he wraps his arms around me and hold me close to his chest.  
>"That's amazing" He whispers. We pull away from each other, and I can see that I received some texts from Christina as well.<br>"Maybe we should go to the Pit? I feel like celebrating this"  
>"It will be an honor to celebrate with you. You need a ride my lady?" He says with a fake British accent.<br>"That would be lovely"

* * *

><p>As we get to the Pit, we sit in the car for a moment.<br>"I guess I should go in first?" I say. He nods. Suddenly I feel very brave, and not nervous at all.  
>"Thank you for yesterday and today, I had a really nice time" I lean over and kiss him on the cheek, letting my lips linger there for a few seconds.<br>"You're amazing Nothing" I whisper, and start to get out, he grabs me by the hand. I turn towards him again.  
>"Call me Tobias, that's my name" He says.<br>"See you in there Tobias" I say with a wink.  
>For the first time in my life I feel it, this famous feeling. Feeling like I'm flying.<br>I'm in love with my gym teacher.  
>I'm in love with Tobias Eaton.<p>

* * *

><p>Four POV.<p>

I haven't seen or talked to Tris since the night on The Pit, I'm afraid that I did something to upset her. We didn't really get to spend time together there, Zeke forced me to hang out with some girls he met and when I got back Tris was gone. I know I could ask Christina, since Tris is staying there, but it would be weird. It's Wednesday now, and I am acting like a love sick poppy. I see Thomas in the gym, and decide that I could ask him.  
>"Hey, where is Tris these days?" I ask as casually as possible.<br>"I think she has been with her mother, but I saw her today I think she is coming" As he says this she walks in with Christina, I smile at her and she smiles back. Thank God, she's not mad at me. My happiness is ruined by a terrible annoying voice.  
>"Oh look who is back, how is your mother?" Peter says.<br>"Don't speak about my mother" She says coldly.  
>"Heard she got cancer, you know people die of that. With your dad in Afghanistan, you will soon be orphaned" Before Tris can even think about doing anything, I find myself grabbing him by his collar.<br>"You better shut your filthy mouth" I hiss. He swallows hard, he is afraid. Good.  
>"You can consider yourself expelled from all of my classes, if I see you here again I will make you feel very sorry! Am I making myself clear?" Peter manages to nod.<br>"Good. Now get the hell out of my sight" I let go of him, and push him towards the door. Everybody is staring at me in shock, everybody except Tris and Christina who is smirking.  
>"Everybody get to work" Thomas yells, he walks over to me. "Can I speak with you?" I follow him out.<br>"What the hell was that?" He asks.  
>"What the hell was what? You heard what he said, that is totally unacceptable!" I say. He looks at me for a second.<br>"Are you sure that you don't have some feelings stuck in this? I mean I care about Tris too, but you don't see me snapping like that. You should cool off" He says and walks back into the gym. What an ass! He should be the first to agree with me, since he has a crush on her mom. The door opens, and Tris walks towards me.  
>"Thanks for defending me" she says with a small smile.<br>"Sure. You okay?" I ask, reaching for her hand. She lets me take it.  
>"Yeah, thanks to you Batman. If you haven't done that, I think I would've been the one to be expelled" She says with a small laugh, she pulls her hand back to herself way too soon for my taste.<br>"I would like to take you out tonight" I say, she smiles at me and shakes her head.  
>"Friends doesn't 'take each other out'" I sigh at her choice of words. Friends.<br>"Fine, then I would like to _hang_ out with you tonight"  
>"I would love that. What are we going to do?"<br>"Meet me at the fair at 6" I say with a smile.  
>"Cool, I will see you there" She says, and walks back to class.<p>

* * *

><p>Tris POV.<p>

As we are sitting in Christina's room, I can't really concentrate on what she is saying. My is somewhere else. She snaps her fingers in front of me.  
>"Tris, are you there? Dreaming of a blue eyed boy huh?" She says with a smirk.<br>"Oh please" I say smacking her hands away.  
>"I'm sure that he feels something for you too, he wouldn't have defended you like that if there wasn't something" She says.<br>"He was just being friendly, in his own very werewolf like way. Not if you will excuse me, I need to go" I say, getting up from the bed.  
>"Hey, hey. Where are you going?"<br>"To visit my mom"  
>"Sure"<br>I walk down to my car, and drive off to the fair. When I arrive Tobias is already there, looking handsome as always. When he sees me his face lights up in a huge smile, I smile back and walk into his arms. Tobias' hug is different from most guys' hugs, I can't explain why, I just want to stand there forever. Inhaling his smell. I pulls away.  
>"Shall we?" I nod and we walk through the fair.<br>"I'm thirsty, can we find something to drink?" I ask. We walk to a food court.  
>"Hey, I would like one big vanilla milkshake and…" I turn around, to look at Tobias. "Just the same" he says. Before he can find his wallet, I pay the man, which earns me a glare.<br>"Now I have to take you out to dinner tomorrow" He says.  
>"Too bad" I say with a smile. We get our drink, and start to walk around again. We walk by a basketball booth, I look up and I see this giant teddy bear.<br>"You want to win a bear for your beautiful girlfriend?" The man says, I blush and look down.  
>"Of course, she is not my girlfriend though" Tobias says, handing the man 5 dollar bill. The man hands him 4 balls.<br>"In that case; You look extremely beautiful, what's your name" I look at him in disgust.  
>"Hey! Just because she isn't my girlfriend, doesn't mean that you get to speak to her. How many does I have to get in to get the giant bear?"<br>"All four of them" He says with a grin.  
>"Come on <em>Four<em>" I mock.  
>"Shut up" he says with a grin. He misses two of the shots, and then he pays the man another five dollars.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well I should probably go now, I told Christina that I was visiting my mom and already way past visiting hours, because you absolutely needed to win that bear"<br>"But aren't you glad that I won it to you?" He asks.  
>"You do know that paying the man isn't wining, it's cheating" I say laughing. We walk towards my car, when we reach it I open the trunk and put the bear inside. I turn around to find Tobias very close to me, I smile at him.<br>"Thank you for tonight" I say. He leans in, and I know that I really want to kiss him, but for some reason I get nervous and I stop him with a hand on his chest. He looks at me confused, then he pulls back and leans against the car. Looking down.  
>"Hey, I'm not saying never" I say, looking at him. He smiles a little.<br>"So let me get this straight: Spending half of the weekend with me, and going out with me this beautiful evening. Yes. But kiss me goodnight, before driving into the unknown night in Chicago. No? You're not very logical" He smiles and looks down again, I stare at him for a couple of second, before grabbing a fistful of his shirt and turning his surprised face towards mine. I don't think in this moment, I just go with my instinct.  
>To kiss him.<br>It's not a boyfriend/girlfriend kind of kiss, it's just a sweet peck on the lips. I pull back before he gets to respond.  
>"You're really weird" I say and gets into my car. I wait for him to move away from my car, then I back out and wave to him before driving home.<br>Things are about to get very interesting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A little Fourtris, as you may have guessed, there is going to be much more in the next chapter ;)<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

_**New chapter, hope you like it ;) **_

Tris POV.

"Why are you so happy today?" Christina asks as we walk into the Spanish class. I want to tell her about me and Tobias, but I got a feeling that she would freak out and not stop talking.  
>"My mom is coming home tomorrow, I can't wait!" It's partly true, I really look forward to get her home.<br>"Oh yeah, going to miss my roommate though" Christina says with a sad smile, I hug her.  
>"Hey, I've had a really good time" I say. The Spanish teacher walks in, and not even that can seem to stop me from smiling.<br>"Tris. Cómo está tu madre?" He asks with a small smile.  
>"Bestante bien. Y tú?" He looks at me impressed.<br>"Bestante bien tambien" Christina nudges me in the side  
>"Since when did you learn Spanish?" She whispers<br>"Since I was told that I wouldn't be able to play lacrosse if failed Spanish and Math" I whisper back. The period goes by fast, and it's time for lunch.  
>"Do you guys know why the gym class today will be amazing?" Al asks, as he sits down next to me.<br>"No?"  
>"No Peter, I feel like we should send him some flowers. Look at Drew, Molly and Lauren. They look like lost puppies without him" He says pointing in their direction. Sure enough they both look like they don't want to be there.<br>"Nice Al" I say and give him a high five.  
>"Seriously Peter deserved it, I can't believe that he would say something like that. It's low, even for Peter" Will says.<br>"He is just a huge pansycake!" Uriah says. We all look at him in wonder.  
>"What. The. Hell. Is. Pansycake?" Al asks.<br>"It's an insult, you remember when we were younger we would always get punished for swearing? So I just made up my own insult" Uriah says proudly, we all look at him like he is weirdest person ever. Which he in fact is.  
>"Uriah, you can't just make up your own insults. It's not the same, so what does pansycake mean? Like an idiot, pussy, asstard, spass" I ask.<br>"If that's the case, then you might as well just call it "a Peter"" Al says.  
>"Nice again!" I say with a grin, and give him another high five.<br>"So your mom is coming home tomorrow? We were talking about going out for dinner, then we can celebrate" Will says. I am about to say yes, but then I remember that I am supposed to hang out with Tobias.  
>"I can't, I need to go to the hospital. Me and my mom have a meeting with her doctor"<br>"Oh I see, but we are going to The Pit tomorrow. After the game"  
>"Shit, I totally forgot. Who are we playing?" I ask.<br>"Wow, first time you forget about a game! What have you been so busy with?" Christina says with a smirk, I can feel myself blushing.  
>"Ooooh! Trissy is blushing! Someone have a little crush going on!" Uriah exclaims.<br>"First: Do not call me Trissy. Never. Second: I do not have crush, my mind have just been a little off lately" I say.  
>"Sooooo… Who is it?" Uriah says with a playful smirk. I throw my hands up in the air, and get up from my seat.<br>"You are unbelievable annoying sometimes. You guys coming? We need to be at gym in 10 minutes"

* * *

><p>"Today we are playing soccer, and this is going to be the only time we do this" Thomas says. Soccer isn't really my kind of sport, I mean I can play, but I'm no Messi. We start with some simple drills, and it's obvious that Tobias has been playing. The way he moves with the ball, it looks so easy.<br>"Okay guys, we will do some one on one, you need to jump up at head the ball. I do the cross overs" Tobias says. We line up, and I get paired with Al.  
>"Thomas told us to switch partners" Drew says from behind us. Al doesn't turn around.<br>"I didn't hear anything" Drew pushes him in the back, and takes his place beside me.  
>"Then you should get your head out of your ass"<br>Then me and Drew are up, the ball comes towards us and we both jump. Drew jumps higher than me, but he doesn't care about the ball. I don't see it coming, but his fist connects with my cheekbone. I land in the grass with a big thud.  
>"Peter says hallo" Drew whispers, before he is ripped away from me by Al. There is a lot of different hands on me.<br>"Are you okay Tris?" Uriah says.  
>"Yeah, is it bad?" I ask. They all shake their heads, but judging by their wide eyes, they are not telling the truth.<br>"What the hell was that?!" Tobias yells, grabbing Drew's arm.  
>"It's fine Four, he didn't do it on purpose" I say. Knowing that an outburst from Tobias, will get him in trouble this time.<br>"Why don't you go out and cool off, Tris? I don't want any trouble" Thomas says. Say what? I glare at him, and gets up.  
>"Screw you" I say.<br>"What did you say?" Thomas says with a loud voice.  
>"Goodbye to all of you" Tobias says. Saving my ass.<br>"Get out before I get my hearing back"  
>"I will go with her and find some ice for the cheek"<br>We walk into the school, and into the coach office. He gets an ice pack from the fridge.  
>"Why did you say that it wasn't on purpose? I saw him hitting you right in the face" Tobias says, putting the icepack on my cheek.<br>"Because, if went ballistic again, Thomas would fire you or think that you have some sort of feelings for me"  
>"I can handle myself. Anyway, still up for dinner tonight?" He says, smiling a bit. I try to smile back, but it hurts in my cheekbone.<br>"Sure thing. Where are we going?"  
>"I am thinking sushi. What do you say?"<br>"Hell yeah!" He laughs, and place a hand on my shoulder.  
>"I am picking you up at 6. Gotta get back, see you soon"<p>

* * *

><p>I am looking at myself in the mirror, the big bruise along my cheekbone isn't really making me look better. And I can't even cover it up. There is someone at the door, or Tobias is at the door. I grab my phone and my keys, and run down the stairs.<br>"God that's an ugly bruise!" He exclaims.  
>"I know! Makes me look tough right?" I smile. He nods, and opens the car door for me. The ride there is nice and short, we chit chat and sing along to the songs in the radio.<br>"Hello, what can I get for you two?" The waitress asks as we are seated.  
>"Running sushi for both of us, and then two cokes" Tobias says.<br>"Alright, you can just begin with the food and will get you your drinks"  
>I grab the first thing that's comes by, and start eating with the sticks. I look at Tobias, who is having trouble eating with the sticks. I start laughing at his struggle.<br>"Hey, young lady. Don't you laugh at me" He says.  
>"Sorry old man" I say with a wink. He struggles for a little more, before throwing the sticks away.<br>"Screw this" He says and starts eating with his hands.  
>"How very charming"<br>"You know you love it" He says with a wink, I shake my head and go back to eating. After half an hour I start feeling full, I look up and a big group of people just came in. I almost choke on my food, when I start to recognize the faces.  
>"Shit! It's my friends" I whisper yell at him.<br>"What where?" He says and turn around. I get up and run to the restroom. There is a girl giving me a strange look.  
>"Can I ask who you are here with? Friends?" I asks. She looks confused for second, before answering.<br>"Yes, why?" I open the door, and mention for her to come and look.  
>"See that guy there?" I point at Tobias.<br>"The hot one?" She asks. I roll my eyes.  
>"Yes, can you go in there and pretend to be on a date with him. Just tell him that Tris send you"<br>"Okay"  
>She walk in and sit down in front of him, he looks confused first, then she says something and he looks at me with a smirk. I see the gang making their way towards Tobias' table, I wait a few moments before I go out there.<br>"Tris? I thought you said you were at the hospital?" Christina says.  
>"Oh I was, I just went to get some take away. My mom is pretty tired of the hospital food. Oh hey Four" He nods at me.<br>"Well I better get home, they don't make take away anymore" I walk out, and sit and wait by his car. After 30 minutes he finally comes out.  
>"What took you so long?" I ask as I get into the car.<br>"She wouldn't shut up" He exclaims, this makes me laugh. We drive back to my place.  
>"Come up, I'll make us some coffee. This time we can watch Man of Steel"<br>"You are awesome" Tobias says with a huge grin on his face. When we come up, I go out in the kitchen and Tobias goes to the couch to watch TV. Judging by the music he is watching MTV.  
>"<em>Next song up is One Direction with "Kiss You""<em> the host says.  
>"Wuhu! Your favorite band" I say.<br>"Yes!" He yells and turns up the volume. As the song is about to start, he jumps up from the couch and walk over to me. He grabs a spoon and start to sing along.

_Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like__  
><em>_We can go out any day any night__  
><em>_Baby I'll take you there take you there__  
><em>_Baby I'll take you there, there__Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on__  
><em>_You can get get anything that you want__  
><em>_Baby just shout it out shout it out__  
><em>_Baby just shout it out_

_And if you__  
><em>_You want me to__  
><em>_Lets make a move, yeah__So tell me girl if every time we__  
><em>_Touch__  
><em>_You get this kinda rush.__  
><em>_Baby say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

_If you don't wanna take this slow__  
><em>_If you just wanna take me home__  
><em>_Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah__  
><em>_And let me kiss you_

At this point I am laughing so hard that I am crying.  
>"I can't believe you memorized the lyrics to that song" I say between the laughs, I finish the coffee and we head back to the coach. I flick through Netflix until I find Man Of Steel. Though I am a Batman fan, I must admit that this movie is pretty awesome too. Somehow we end up lying down, me with my back pressed close to Tobias chest. His arm wrapped around my waist. He is drawing small circles with his fingers on my hipbone, which is exposed because my shirt is crept up a bit. His breaths are tickling my ear, and I let out a sigh. I feel something in my hair, and I realize that it's his lips. I smile to myself.<br>"We are not very good at being friends" I whisper he laughs softly and I turn around to face him. Our faces inches apart, and we would be breathing the same air if I wasn't holding mine. He looks me into the eyes.  
>"So tell me girl if every time we to-o-uch. You get this kind of ru-u-ush?" He says with a smirk on his face. I laugh a little.<br>"yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah" I say. Then the time stands still for brief second, and then we kiss. It's passionated but not hungry. I don't know how long we have been kissing, when I pull away and place a finger on his lips. We both heavily breathing, and I bite my lip.  
>"I don't want to go too fast" I whisper. He sends me sweet smile, before kissing me on the forehead.<br>"I understand, don't worry I don't mind sleeping on the floor"  
>I smile and hug him, not wanting to let go.<br>Holding on to him, to make sure that I am not dreaming.  
>It's real.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Baaaaam baaaam! First real kiss... did you like it?<strong>_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thank you so much for the kind reviews to the last chapter, making me very happy! :D So here is a new chapter! Enjoy**_

Tris POV.

***2 months later.***

It's been 2 months since Tobias and shared our real first kiss, and let's just say that there have been a couple more since then. We have been out on some more dates, but we are still keeping it a secret. Since we both need to figure out, if this is something we both want. I know what I want, but I am not sure that Tobias is sure. But I understand, he could lose his job. I feel really bad keeping this from my mom, and from Christina since she is my best friend. Tonight there is a school party, and me and the other girls are meeting at my place to get ready. Of course that wasn't my idea, but I was actually looking forward to some "girl time". As expected Christina is the first to arrive.  
>"You are here early" I say as I step aside, so she can walk in.<br>"Yeah, but we have a lot of work in front of us. You know this is a party for the whole school, which means that we can find you a boy from the other factions" I roll my eyes at her, and leads her into my room.  
>"I need a shower first, will be back in 10 minutes" I walk into the bathroom, and turn on the hot water. I hurry to finish, though I could stay in there for hours. I walk back into my room, to find Christina on my bed with a big smirk. I takes me moment to figure out what she is smirking about, but then I see the T-shirt in her hand. Tobias' t-shirt. <em>Shit.<em>  
>"Is this your t-shirt?" She asks.<br>"Yes" I lie, she gives me a look that says "do you really think that I am _that_ stupid?"  
>"Oh is that so. Because it looks maybe two sizes too big, it smells like male and I think I recall seeing Four in this shirt in school. So is there something you would like to tell me?" She gives me an expecting look, but she doesn't look mad. Which is a very good sign. I take a deep breath.<br>"Yeah… Four and I, we have sort of been seeing each other. Out side school" Just as the last words leaves my mouth, Christina starts to scream.  
>"Everything okay?" My mom yells from the living room.<br>"Yeah, sorry mom. Christina is just having a girly meltdown"  
>"How long has this been going on?" She says more calm.<br>"Remember the night we met at that sushi restaurant?"  
>"Yeah, when we saw Four on his date. I felt really bad for you that night"<br>"Well, that was a fake date. I was out with Four that night, but then you guys came and panicked. So I convinced a random girl, to pretend that she was on the date" I explain.  
>"You sneaky little bitch. I am impressed" She says. I laugh a little and sit down on the floor in front of her.<br>"So, have you guys done it?" She says, when understand what she means, I can feel my eyes pop out of my head and my cheeks heat up.  
>"No! Christina! Wait, have you?" She looks away, and she nods.<br>"Oh my God! With Will I guess? When!"  
>"After a night on the Pit, now we are even!" She says. I hug her.<br>"You can't tell this to the others. At least not yet"  
>"Sure"<p>

* * *

><p>2 hours, 6 dresses and a lot of make up later we are finally ready. The boys will be here in any minute, I'm going with Al. Lynn is sick, or maybe she just don't want to go to the party. Finally the guys arrives, and we are ready to leave.<br>"Wait, I really need a picture. You guys look so handsome tonight, and girls, never been more beautiful" She takes her IPhone, and we pose for a couple of pictures.  
>"Mom we are going to leave now, not sure when I will be home, but I have my phone with me" We walk down, and apparently the guys have rented a really cool mini-van. We are enjoying each other's company, singing and drinking from the hip flasks Al and Will filled with Jack D. Whisky isn't really my thing, so I just have two sips and I pass. When we arrive the party is already rocking, I look in the crowd to find Tobias. I don't see him anywhere, maybe he decided not to come. Can't blame him. I receive a text.<br>_You at the party? –T  
><em>For some reason I don't feel like replying him, mostly because it makes me kind of sad that we can't show our feeling in public. Christina grabs my wrist and drags me out to the dance floor.  
>"This is totally our song" I roll my eyes at her, and start dancing.<br>"You say that about every song!" I yell at her. Soon the rest of the gang has joined us, and we are all laughing since we are bad dancers. Suddenly there is a group of people I haven't seen before, and I end up dancing with a boy.  
>"I'm Robert!" He yells over the music.<br>"I'm Tris! Which program are you from?"  
>"Amity, you look pretty ripped, Dauntless?" I just nod, and we continue dancing for a couple of songs.<br>"Wanna get some fresh air" He asks. I nod again, and grab Christina.  
>"I am going to get some fresh air, coming?"<br>"Be out in some minutes"  
>I walk out with him, and the air feels good.<br>"Now we don't need to yell at each other" He says, I smile.  
>"True"<br>He pulls out something from his chest pocket, I narrow my eyes and realize that it's a joint.  
>"You are doing drugs?" I ask surprised. He just laughs a bit.<br>"No, it's just pot. Makes you relax, wanna try?" I shake my head, hell no. He lights it, and the smell spreads to the fresh night air. I see a group of people coming towards us, and I frown when I realize who it is.  
>"What the hell, the Stiff is smoking weed with a Amity hippie!" Peter slurs out with a creepy laugh, I am sure that the beer in his hand isn't his first. He finishes it, and then puts it down on the ground.<br>"Get lost Peter"  
>"Hell no, you are going to pay for getting me expelled"<br>"You got yourself expelled" I say getting up.  
>"Why don't you guys just relax and take it easy?" Robert says in a tired voice, I can tell that he is stoned.<br>"Shut your mouth, hippie!" Lauren.  
>"You don't talk to friend that way your little…" I say while walking towards her, but Peter grabs me by the wrist and pulls me back. I shove him hard in the chest, he looks at me like he is going to explode. He shoves me so hard that I fall backwards, and unlucky enough I land with my knee on the bottle. It breaks, and I feel the glass pieces dig into my skin. I hold back a scream of pain. I can feel the blood running down my knee, and the thought of it makes me dizzy.<br>"What the hell!" I hear Robert yell.  
>"You just stay the hell back, or I will beat the crap out of you!" Drew yells back. For a moment I fear that I am going to get my ass kicked, but then I hear a loud yell from a distance.<br>"Hey! What the hell is going on!" Then I hear fast footsteps, they ran away. Freaking cowards.  
>"Tris!" The voice yells, and suddenly I have a pair of hands lifting me up.<br>"What happened to her?" Tobias growls. "What in God's name happened to her!"  
>"There was… I…." Robert stutters. Tobias takes a deep breath.<br>"Are you stoned? Because I smell weed! Why didn't you help her?" He yells.  
>"Tobias" I whisper. He looks at me, and then down at my knee.<br>"Jesus Christ, you're bleeding" He bends down to get a closer look.  
>"I can see your kneecap, we need to get you to the E.R. You! Weedhead. Go in and tell the first teacher you find that Four took Tris Prior to the E.R. She hurt her knee and need stitches" Then he picks me up and carries me to the car.<br>"I can walk, I am not invalid" I say, but he doesn't respond. He just sets me in, and gets into the driver seat. He looks at me, and first now I notice how handsome he is tonight. He is wearing a white shirt, with a black tie.  
>"Honestly Tris, did you smoke weed? Because if you did, then you are stupid"<br>"I didn't!" He just shakes his head, and hands me a towel for my knee. We don't speak for the rest of the ride, and I can't help but think what I did to upset him.

* * *

><p>When we get into E.R, Tobias explains what happened. And they put me into a room with a bed, so I can lay down with my leg.<br>"Honey, we are really busy tonight, so it will maybe take about an hour before the doctor can be here to the stitches. I will just try to clean it, and then wrap it up so you can handle the wait" It stings badly, and there is a lot of blood. I look at Tobias and he just looks the other way, maybe the sight of blood makes him sick? After the nurse has left, there is absolute silence. Normally the silence between us is nice and comfortable, but right now it's awkward and tensed.  
>"I'm going out to get a cup of coffee and something to eat, want something?" He says getting up from the chair.<br>"Surprise me" I say with a trying smile, he smiles back but it doesn't reach his eyes. My phone starts to ring, and I don't even need to look to know that it's Christina.  
>"Oh my God Tris! Are you okay, Thomas told us what happened? Is Four with you?"<br>"I'm fine, just need some stiches in the knee. Four is with me is, so no need to worry. Though I think he is mad at me" I say biting my nail.  
>"No, I don't think so. He is probably just upset that you got hurt, just talk to him" In the same moment Tobias returns with two coffees and two sandwiches.<br>"I will, gotta go" I end the call, and take the sandwich from him.  
>"Can I ask you something?" I say while eating.<br>"Sure" He says with a slight smile.  
>"Why are you mad at me?" He sighs.<br>"I am not mad at you. Not really. I mean, for a moment I just forgot that you are not mine alone. You know, you didn't replied on my text and I got worried. And then I came to find you hanging out with another boy, who is very bad for you by the way. I felt like kicking his ass for letting you get hurt!" He looks down at his hands.  
>"Do you… Want me to be yours?" I ask in a small voice, he frowns and look up from his hands.<br>"Isn't that obvious?"  
>"I thought you were afraid of losing your job, and then just wanted to let this feeling fade out"<br>"I am not sure that I am able to just let these feelings fade away" He says, looking serious.  
>"What do you mean" He looks me in the eyes, and then takes my hand in his.<br>"Tris, I think that I am in love with you" I am speechless for a second, and then I feel like I should say something.  
>"You think?"<br>"I actually know, but I guess I am a little afraid of admitting it. Since I don't know how you will react" He says, moving a little closer.  
>"You should know better" I whisper. He moves even closer, and I really feel like closing the space between us.<br>"Fine, then I am in love with you" He says, his lips brush over my lips. He then puts his hand on my cheek, and lean in for a prober kiss. Which I happily melt into. When we pull away he leans his forehead against mine.  
>"Just so you know" I whisper, kissing his cheek. "I am in love with you too" He smiles, and connects our lips once again. We kiss until we a interrupted by someone clearing their throat, Tobias jumps away from me.<br>"What is going here?"  
><em>Oh no, can it really be…<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cliffie! :O <em>**


	20. Chapter 20

_**I'm sorry for for leaving you with that cliffie! So here is a new chapter, enjoy. Btw: I haven't looked through it, to find typoes. It 2.30 in the morning here, and I'm heading right to bed after this update. So I apologize for mistakes. **_

Four POV.

When I get home I looks like I am alone, I dump down in the couch. I can't believe that Tris' mom walked in on us, it's so embarrassing. I know that if it's getting serious, she is going to know about it, but finding out about it that way… Damn. My thoughts are interrupted by Zeke, who comes out from the bathroom.  
>"Hey! How was the… Holy crab what happened?!" He exclaims. I look down, and notice the blood on my shirt. I start to unbutton it.<br>"Don't worry is not my blood, it's Tris'" I say and get up to get another shirt on.  
>"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" He yells after me. I put on a fresh t-shirt, and a pair of sweatpants.<br>"What happened this time?" He asks as I walk back into the living room.  
>"I am not sure, I saw someone run away from her. So I guess it must have been Peter, and his braindead friends. She fell down in some glass splinters, so I drove her to the hospital and then her mom walked in on us" I shake my head, just the thought of it makes me embarrassed.<br>"What did you and Tris do, since it's so terrible" Zeke asks me with a smirk, I frown at him.  
>"Like you don't know"<br>"Oh I know, I just want to hear you say it" His grin getting even bigger. I throw my hands in the air in frustration.  
>"Okay, so I am in love with her okay?! And I kissed her, and her mom came in. There, happy?!"<br>"Do you have a phone? Because I freaking called it!" He yells, and claps his hands together.  
>"You're are a huge idiot sometimes, did you know that?"<br>"Only sometimes, damn I was going after being an idiot all the time" I laugh and shake my head at him, I get up and start walking towards my room.  
>"I hate you, goodnight!" I yell.<br>I flip down in my bed, and take in the actions of today.  
>Why does the girl I am in love with need to get hurt every damn second? How am I supposed to leave her out of my sight, and not protect her. Then it hits me; I don't want to leave her out of my sight, I want to protect her all the time.<p>

* * *

><p>I wake up the next morning, when my phone starts to ring. I look at the screen, and see Tris' name.<br>"Hey Tris, you okay?" I ask when I pick it up.  
>"It's Natalie, Tris' mom" I immediately start to blush.<br>"I am really sorry about yesterday…" I start, but she cuts me off.  
>"No need to say that, done is done. I would like to meet you, maybe for a cup of coffee?" I scratch my neck, rather nervous.<br>"Uhm, yeah sure. Where do you want to meet?"  
>"The Pit? In an hour?" I look at my watch. Holy cow! It's noon.<br>"Fine for me" We end the call, and I head for the shower. When I am done I throw on my nicest black jeans, and a jeans shirt. I stare at myself in the mirror. Why am I so nervous, it's not like I am going to ask her father for her hand. Zeke must have left, course he is nowhere to be found. I get down to my truck, and drive to The Pit. I arrive 10 minutes early, but lucky enough Tris' mom is already there. I walk over to her, and she gives me a warm smile. That's a good sign!  
>"Nice of you to come Four" I shake her hand.<br>"Maybe I should probably introduce myself, my name is Tobias" I say, in the best polite tone I've learned.  
>"Well, as you know I'm Natalie. Should we go in?" I nod. We walk in and find a table for two, we order both order a latte, and then I order a slice of Dauntless Cake.<br>"I hope you don't mind, but I didn't get to eat breakfast" I say gesturing to the cake in front of me.  
>"Oh, dear friend. You don't need to apologize for eating" She says with a laugh, and I smile shyly and start eating.<br>"As a said in the phone, I am really sorry that you saw what you saw yesterday" I say, looking up from the plate.  
>"I must say that I wasn't really found of the idea, you know, it seemed really weird to me. But then I talked to Tris this morning, and she explained the things to me. You see I couldn't help but think, that you were some disgusting man taking advantage of my teenage daughter. No offence"<br>"None taking, I know how it looks" I say, holding my hands up in front of me.  
>"You're not even as old as I thought, and she told me, and I quote: 'he is sweet and he really cares for me, and I am so lucky to have met this guy' She also told me that you defended her in gym, when no one else did, not even Thomas" I smile, and I can feel butterflies in my stomach. Did Tris really say that about me?<br>"I really do care about her, but I must say that I feel like I'm the lucky one here" I warm smile spreads across her face.  
>"As you can here, I don't have any problems with you too seeing each other. As long as you take good care of her, but for you own good maybe you shouldn't show of the relationship at the school. I don't know what they think about it there, and I don't want you or Tris to get in trouble"<br>"We already talked about that, agreed it would be best that way"  
>"Well, since we are going to see each other much more, I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner tonight?" I scratch the back of my neck like earlier.<br>"I would love to, when?"  
>"at 6. Oh, by the way. I know fathers are supposed to give this speech, but Tris probably already told you that her father isn't really around must, then I'm going to do it. If you do anything to hurt her, I will make you feel sorry" She says the last part in a low voice, and it really freaks me out.<br>"I wouldn't do anything to hurt your daughter, that's a promise I can keep" She gets up from her seat with a smile.  
>"Then I will see you at 6"<p>

* * *

><p>Tris POV.<p>

***The morning before her mom meets up with Tobias***

I wake up, feeling a weird pain in my knee as stretch. I then remember last night, and also remember that I'm supposed to have a talk with my mom. I growl and get out of bed, heading for the living room. Where my mom sits.  
>"You got some explaining to do" She says when I sit down, putting the plate with toast in front of me.<br>"I know. I could say, 'it's not what it looked like' but it really is what it looked like. We have been seeing each other quite a lot, and we really like each other" I say taking a bite of my toast, I look at my mom who is processing the information she just got.  
>"There are some things that worries be a bit. The fact that he is your teacher, and the fact that he is much older and I'm worried that he just taking advantage of your... Puppy love" I laugh a bit, but I do understand her worries.<br>"He is not old, he is 20. Yes he is _older, _but 2 years is not bad. You shouldn't worry about him taking advantage of me, he really does care about me and he is amazing and I am very lucky to have met him. He even defended me against some bullies, and Thomas just stood there. He always there to protect me. You saw it yourself yesterday, he offered to stay and wait at the hospital" My mom thinks for a moment, and then nods.  
>"Are you being safe?" I look at her for a second, before realizing what she is asking.<br>"Mom! We haven't even been near doing any of… _that _sort of thing. He isn't some sex freak who is forcing me into anything"  
>"I had to ask. This is not as bad as I thought, as long as you are being careful… I don't see any problem about you two seeing each other" I smile widely, and limp to the kitchen to place my plate in the zink.<br>"I will go and play PlayStation" I say limping back towards my room.  
>"Can I use your phone? I think I forgot mine at the hospital last night and I need to call Melisa to make her get it for me"<br>"Sure" I reach in my pocket, and hand it to her. Then I go to my room, and lie back in my bed. Turning on my PlayStation, and log in to play some NCAA. My mom comes in 30 minutes later, handing me my phone.  
>"I'm going to get my phone, I will be back soon. Want me to get you anything before I leave?"<br>"No, that's fine mom. I will call the gang, maybe they will come and entertain me"

* * *

><p>A call and a hour later, Chris, Will, Uriah and Al is sitting in my room. Me and Uriah are playing against each other, and I am winning big.<br>"How is it possible?! How can you win with Navy against Alabama?" He exclaims, throwing the controller on the bed.  
>"Because I am so good!"<br>"We should watch a movie instead, Tris is humiliating us all!" Al says. We all agree.  
>"What should we watch" He asks.<br>"Crooked Arrows!" We all exclaims.  
>"Never seen that" Al says. We all look at him like he is insane.<br>"You tell me that you play lacrosse, and that you never in your life watched one of the best lacrosse movies in the world!" Uriah says. "Man you are in for a treat!"  
>I put on the movie, and after 10 minutes we are all really into it. We cheer, and laugh like idiots.<br>"ONE, TWO, THREE CROOKED ARROWS!" We yell along with movie, as the final match is about to begin. This owns us a weird glare from Al. At the end of the movie, me and Uriah are crying and Will is fighting the tears.  
>"You guys are weird" Al says, and gets up. "I got to go to work"<br>"We got to go too" Will, Chris and Uriah say.  
>"Sure thing, see you around"<br>When they leave I can feel that I am tired, so I decide to take a little nap.  
>When I wake up, I smell food. I look at the clock. It's 5.45, I've been sleeping for a long time. I limp into the kitchen, to see my mom cooking.<br>"Hey honey, I was just about to wake you up" She smiles at me. I look at the table and see that there is an extra plate.  
>"Who is the plate for? Did you invite Dr. Dreamy" She looks up and smiles at me, and shakes her head. I smirk, heading back to my room.<br>"Just so you know, I am going if you are going to be all romantic" I yell, as I change into some more presentable cloths. I start brushing my hair, when I hear the buzzer. I hear my mom open the door, and inviting him in.  
>"Tris, is just getting ready" She explain. I limp out again, wearing a huge smile. The smile turns into wonder, when I see who it is.<br>"Tobias?" I say, and limp over to him. He looks at me, and I can see it hurts him to see me like this. I wrap my arms around him, and hug him right.  
>"Don't look at me that way. I'm fine" I whisper, and pull away. My mom smiles at us.<br>"Sorry to interrupt the cuteness, but dinner is served"

* * *

><p>The dinner is going really well, at first I thought it would be awkward but they seem to get along well.<br>"So Tobias, tell me, how come that you ended up teaching here in Chicago?" My mom asks.  
>"I went to College in Michigan, but it didn't work out very well. Some disagreements between me and some teachers, and also I wasn't really ready for college. So I needed a job, and needed to get far away" Tobias explains. I place a hand on his knee, rubs it in comfort.<br>"What do your parents do?"  
>"Well my dad is working at the government in Michigan, and my mom died when I was younger" I look at him in shock, he never told me that. On the other hand, I never asked.<br>"I am sorry about that" My mom says. Tobias takes my hand under the table.  
>"Don't, it's a long time ago" He says with a little smile.<br>We finish eating, and as my mom is cleaning the table, me and Tobias sits in the couch.  
>"Is this weird?" I ask him.<br>"Not at all, it's been nice. I really like your mom" He says. I place a kiss on his lips.  
>"I never got to say thank you for saving me yesterday, it could have been a lot worse" I say cuddling into his side, he slides his arm around me.<br>"I will always be there to protect you" He whispers.  
>"Always?"<br>"Always" He states. He looks at his watch, and then gets up.  
>"Well, I better get going. Thank you for dinner Mr. Prior, it was really good. Happy that we got to talk" He says grabbing his jacket.<br>"Going home? What are you talking about? You, you are taking my daughter out. It's Saturday, and it's 8. You already impressed me enough tonight Tobias, please now take my daughter out and have her home really late" My mom says. I start to laugh and shake my head at her. Tobias laughs nervously, and the look back at me.  
>"Would you like to go watch a movie with me?"<br>"Sure"  
>I grab my jacket and my crutches, and then hug my mom.<br>"You do know that you are the best mom in the world, right?" I ask when I pull back.  
>"I am trying"<br>We get down, and into his car.  
>"Shit!" Tobias exclaims, I jump in my seat.<br>"What?"  
>"We can't drive!"<br>"Why?" I ask confused.  
>"Because I forgot something!" He says panicked.<br>"What did you forget!" I almost yell at him.  
>"This" I see his smirk, before he grabs my face with both of his hands and leans over to kiss me. I kiss back, and smile against his lips. He pulls back, and I shake my head at him.<br>"You're so weird sometimes" I say, putting on my seatbelt.  
>"Weird? Because I want to kiss my girlfriend?" he says, and starts the car. I don't respond to that, I just let the last word echo in my head. He just called me his girlfriend. That's what I am. I smirk.<br>He is my boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uhu, isn't she just the best mom ever?! <strong>_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Thank you for all your kind reviews on the last chapter! :D A special thanks to Lela (guest), for the very kind words. Anyway here is the new chapter, enjoy :D**_

Tris POV.

Over the last couple of weeks, things have just gone better and better between me and Tobias. The rest of my friends know about us, they found out like a week ago. It was at one of our great nights at the Pit, celebrating another victory. Let's just say that it didn't happen in the smoothest way.

_Flashback. _

"_I don't care what you say Tris! You are drinking tonight! We are in the freaking playoffs!" Chris yells as we enter the Pit. I laugh at her, and I see Tobias flashing me a smile. We sit down at our usual booth, and Al gets our drinks. There is beer and shots, I stick to beer since I would like to be able to get home from here.  
>"Tris, don't be boring! Take shots!" Uriah yells, they all sit with a shot in their hands looking at me expecting.<br>"No" I say shaking my head.  
>"What about, we play this game. Everyone who scored in the last game needs to take a shot" Zeke says. He is like the most irresponsible teachercoach I've ever met, I can feel that there is no way out of this. Tobias gives me an apologizing look, when I take the shot in my hand.  
>"To the playoffs!" I yell and empty the drink. It burn in throat, but it feels nice and arm as well.<br>"Shots to all who scored two goals in the last game" Zeke says, I look at him.  
>"Are you freaking serious now?" I ask, judging by his smirk he is being serious. I sigh and take another shot, I can feel that I am getting a little tipsy since I already had two beers before.<br>"How many do you want me to take, before you stop?" I ask.  
>"I'll make you a deal, two more and then we will all take three"<br>"Bring it on" I say. When we all finish our shots, I grab Christina, who grabs Will and we all end on the dance floor. We dance around, and we are all having fun. I look over and see Tobias and Zeke dance with some girls, Tobias is looking uncomfortable and drunk.  
>"That bitch is hitting on your man!" Christina yells over the music.<br>"I know man. I am going over there!" I say. She stops me, and unbuttons a few buttons in my shirt.  
>"There you go!" I walk over at them, trying my best to walk straight. I put a hand on Tobias' arm, and he turns around to me with a warm smile on his face. His eyes are giving away that he is drunk, but I am pretty sure that the way I talk is too.<br>"You wanna dance with me?" I slur out, he nods his head. The girl he was dancing with before, shoots me a dirty look.  
>"Would it give a way too much, if I put my hands on your hips?" He says, I smile and lean in to him. Making sure that I press up against him, while I whisper in his ear.<br>"Nobody is watching" He makes a little sound, before pressing his hands on my hips. We move in sync to the music, not carrying about what happens around us. We look into each other's eyes, and gets lost in them. Then he removes his hands from my hips, to replace them on each side of my face.  
>"I am going to kiss you" His hot breath tickling my face.<br>"Then kiss me" I say, and so he does. One big passionate kiss. His hands slides down my body, they slide into the back pockets of my jeans and I smirk against his lips. My hands are on his neck, fiddling with hair there. When we break away, we smile at each other. Until we turn around to find all of my friends starring at us with their mouth hanging open, except Christina who is wearing a big smirk.  
>"Way to go girlfriend!"<em>

_End of flashback. _

Then the explaining came, and they didn't really find it weird that we were together. As Marlene said.  
>"What girl wouldn't"<br>But they were all a little hurt, because I didn't trust them enough to tell them. Then Christina saved me by telling them, that I technically didn't tell her either. She guessed it. Speaking of Christina, my phone starts to ring and her picture appears on my screen.  
>"Hey Chris, what's up?" I ask.<br>"Hey Tris, have you done your Christmas Shopping yet?" I realize that Christmas is right around the corner, and I haven't even thought about gifts.  
>"No I haven't, and I would love to go out with you! Then you need to help me find stuff for everyone" I say. She squeals, and I take the phone away from my ear until she is done.<br>"The Mall in an hour" She says and ends the call.

* * *

><p>"So now we cleared gifts for everyone, we only need to find something for Four" Christina says, as we are leaving the 100th store.<br>"I have no idea what to buy him, I don't even know if we are supposed to give each other stuff"  
>"You've been together for almost three months, of course you should buy him something. He is going to buy something for you too, I am sure. What about jewelry store? Maybe they have a nice watch or something?" I nod in agreement, and we walk to nearest jewelry store. We look at the watches, and they are all pretty nice. Just when I decided on a watch, there is something else catching my eyes. It's a golden sniper bullet, I don't know why but I really like it. The owner comes up to me.<br>"It's pretty cool right? It's designed for Army people, it's supposed to be in the chain along with their dog tags. You can open it, so they can keep pictures of their loved once in it" He shows me how to open it, and take it and turns it around in my hand.  
>"Is it possible to get the outside engraved?"<br>"Sure, what would like it to say?"  
>"Tobias" He nods, and goes out in the back, he comes back a second after.<br>"It will be done in 5 minutes. You got family in the army?"  
>"I do, my dad. But it's not for him though"<br>"Well, it's a good little thing for a boyfriend too" He says with a wink.  
>"I hope so" I say and smile. He walks out some minutes after, to get it. He shows it to me.<br>"That's perfect. Can I buy a chain for it too?"  
>"Sure thing" He finds it for me, and puts it in a small bag. I pay him and walk out to Christina, who is waiting with two milkshakes.<br>"You're the best" I say taking the shake from her hand, we start to walk out. Then we pass a tattoo shop, and I stop in my tracks looking through the window.  
>"You're thinking about getting a tattoo?" Christina asks.<br>"Yeah. Ever since my mom got over the cancer, I wanted a tattoo saying _Livestrong_ on my arm" (**A/N: I got this tattoo when my mom was declared cancerfree) **  
>"Oh, like that cancer foundation?" She asks.<br>"Exactly" I say smiling.  
>"Then do it" She says, I look at her.<br>"What? Now?"  
>"Yeah why not? It will be my Christmas present for you" I think about it for a minute.<br>"Okay"

* * *

><p>After explaining the tattoo design to the man, he starts on his work. I can feel my muscles tense, as the needle goes into my skin. I would expect more pain, but it doesn't really hurt that bad.<br>"Is it painful?" Christina asks.  
>"No, actually it's fine" My phone starts to ring, and I pick it up.<br>"Hey Beautiful" I smile into the phone.  
>"Hey you"<br>"What's that buzzing sound?"  
>"I'm getting a tattoo"<br>"You are what?" He exclaims with a surprised laugh.  
>"You heard me"<br>"I'm looking forward to see it. Listen, I'm going out of town for Christmas, to visit my grandparents. I'm leaving tomorrow, so I was wondering if you would like to come and spent the night here. Zeke is at his parents" Every time he mentions that we are going to be alone, I get this nervous feeling. What if he is expecting things to happen, I am not sure that I am ready for it.  
>"Tris are you there?" He asks.<br>"Yeah, sorry. I will be there after I'm done"  
>"I'm counting the seconds, see you" As he ends the call, the tattoo is done. I take a look at it.<br>"That's awesome thanks"  
>Christina pays the man, and then we make our way home.<br>Finally.  
>When I get home, I hide the presents in my room. I find the small bag with the bullet, and then I find a piece of paper to write a note.<br>_Dear Tobias.  
>Thank you for the last couple of months, you are truly an amazing man. I don't know what I've done to be so lucky, to get to be with you. I know that you have had a rough past, and that it still hunts you sometimes. When it all gets too much, and you no longer feel bulletproof, open the bullet.<br>I love you.  
>Your Tris.<br>_I open the bullet, and in there is already a little slip of paper. I take it out, and think for a moment before I write on it.  
><em>We are products of our past, but we don't have to be prisoners of it.<br>_I put it back in the bullet, and wrap it up, before I get into my car and drive to Tobias.

* * *

><p>When he opens the door, his face lights up like a Christmas tree.<br>"What?" I say.  
>"I just forgot for a second how beautiful you are" I blush, and slap his chest.<br>"You're so corny sometimes" I place a kiss on his lips, and walk in. He walks into the kitchen, and I go with him to see what he is doing.  
>"Is it cake?" I ask, way too happy.<br>"Yeah" I wrap my arms around him from behind.  
>"So amazing" I whisper. He turns around smiling.<br>"Can I see your tattoo?" He asks. I nod, and show him my arm.  
>"For your mother, it's beautiful" He says and places a kiss on it.<br>We sit down eating the cake, while watching some weird movie. When the movie ends, Tobias turns off the TV and look at me. He just stares me into the eyes for a long moment. Then he reaches out, and places a hand on my cheek.  
>"I love you" He whispers. I realize that this is the first time he has said that, we told each other that we were in love. But never that we actually <em>love<em> each other.  
>"I love you too" I whisper back. I climb unto his lap, and kiss him. I kiss him so hard it hurts, and he kisses me back just as hard. Then he stands up, and I wrap my legs around his torso. I laugh, as he carries me towards the bedroom. He places me gently on it, and then he kisses me again. My hands travel up under his shirt, it's like I don't have control over them. They trace my fingers along his well-defined abs and I hear a growl escape his mouth. He break away to remove his shirt, and throws it on the floor. Soon my shirt is off too, and he is leaving soft kisses along my collarbone. I sigh and bite my lip, I shouldn't be doing this. Not yet. His hands find my bra clap, and that's when I am snapped back to reality. I pull back a bit, and he stops kissing me and look at me.<br>"Did I do something wrong?" He asks, his voice full of concern.  
>"No, you didn't. It's me, I thought I was ready, but I guess I am not" I say looking away, he flips of me and then grab my chin to turn my head towards him.<br>"It's fine, Tris. You don't know how much it means to me, that this relationship isn't just based on sex. I love you, and nothing like this is going to change that" He smiles at me, and I smile back. I place my head on his chest, and wrap my arm around his torso.  
>"But I wouldn't complain if you would go topless more often" He says with a smile in his voice, I laugh and kiss him on the cheek.<br>"You too"  
>I lay my head back unto his chest, and listen to his heartbeat. Soon his breathing slows down, and soon I am fast asleep.<br>Wrapped tight against the man that I love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, i was thinking about doing a Author Note, where i answer questions. Since I told you that this story mostly is based on my own life, I thought that you maybe were wondering how much of it is real. Would you like that, or don't you really care :P? Well, feel free to send me questions, and then I will answer them :D<strong>_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Yay new chapter :D Enjoy.. the Author note will be up right after ;) Enjoy!**_

Tris POV.

I haven't seen Tobias in two weeks, we have texted a bit but I can't wait to see him. Christmas morning was nice as always, my mom, my granddad and I were opening presents. I got a NAVY jersey with my name on from my dad, I know that Caleb must have brought it for him. The gang got me an old school lacrosse stick, with a crooked arrow, my name and #6 caved into the shaft. They also gave me a pair of crooked arrow gloves, which I am really looking forward to use in the playoffs. My mom got me a dress, which is really beautiful, and I normally don't like dresses. The best was from Tobias.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback. <em>

* * *

><p>"<em>The last one if from Tobias" My mom says, and hands me an envelope.<br>"Thank God, it's not a wedding ring" My granddad jokes, I nudge him in his side and start to open it. I pull out a very long letter. _

_Hey Tris.  
>I've never been good to express my feelings, so I got a little help from four great guys.<br>_

_People say we shouldn't be together  
><em>_We're too young to know about forever  
><em>_But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about_

_Cause this love is only getting stronger_  
><em>So I don't wanna wait any longer<em>  
><em>I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girlll<em>  
><em>Ohh<em>

_They don't know about the things we do_  
><em>They don't know about the I love you's<em>  
><em>But I bet you if they only knew<em>  
><em>They will just be jealous of us<em>  
><em>They don't know about the up all night's<em>  
><em>They don't know I've waited all my life<em>  
><em>Just to find a love that feels this right<em>  
><em>Baby they don't know about<em>  
><em>They don't know about us<em>

_Just one touch and I was a believer_  
><em>Every day it gets a little sweeter<em>  
><em>It's getting better<em>  
><em>Keeps getting better all the time girl<em>

_They don't know about the things we do_  
><em>They don't know about the I love you's<em>  
><em>But I bet you if they only knew<em>  
><em>They will just be jealous of us<em>  
><em>They don't know about the up all night's<em>  
><em>They don't know I've waited all my life<em>  
><em>Just to find a love that feels this right<em>  
><em>Baby they don't know about<em>  
><em>They don't know about us<em>

_They don't know how special you are_  
><em>They don't know what you've done to my heart<em>  
><em>They can say anything they want<em>  
><em>Cause they don't know about us<em>

_They don't know what we do best_  
><em>That's between me and you our little secret<em>

_But I wanna tell em_  
><em>I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl<em>

_They don't know about the things we do_  
><em>They don't know about the I love you's<em>  
><em>But I bet you if they only knew<em>  
><em>They will just be jealous of us<em>  
><em>They don't know about the up all night's<em>  
><em>They don't know I've waited all my life<em>  
><em>Just to find a love that feels this right<em>  
><em>Baby they don't know about<em>  
><em>They don't know about us<em>

_They don't know about the things we do_  
><em>They don't know about the I love you's<em>  
><em>But I bet you if they only knew<em>  
><em>They will just be jealous of us<em>  
><em>They don't know about the up all night's<em>  
><em>They don't know I've waited all my life<em>  
><em>Just to find a love that feels this right<em>

_Baby they don't know about_  
><em>They don't know about us<em>

_They don't know about us_  
><em>They don't know about us<em>

_At this point I am grinning like an idiot, I pull out to slips of paper. I start to laugh, when I see that it's two one direction tickets. I look at the location for the concert: London. Then I notice that there is one more slip of paper. _

_Hey again Tris.  
>You are probably wondering about the location for the concert. This about the time, where you ask your mother.<br>"Do you have something for me?" _

_I look up at my mom, she is wearing a big smirk.  
>"Do you have something for me?" I ask, she reach to her back pocket and hands me another envelope. This contains two tickets to London, and a picture of a hotel. There is a message on the backside saying: London baby?! <em>

_I grab phone and call him.  
>"I figured you would open mine as the last one. So, what do you say?"<br>"Are you kidding?! Hell yeah!"_

* * *

><p><em>End of flashback.<em>

* * *

><p>Tonight is New Year's Eve, and the gang and I are going to this huge party and the pit. But first I am going to have dinner with my mom. I'm in my room getting ready. I slip on the dress my mom gave me for Christmas, and stand in front of the mirror applying makeup. Since Christina isn't here to help me get ready, I don't need to put on heals. I put on my brand new black vans, and smile at the thought of Christina going nuts when she sees them. I walk out to my mom, and she just finished dinner. She looks at me, and gets this weird look.<br>"Oh God, you're so beautiful. Let me take picture of you before we eat!" She pulls out her phone, and I manage to smile and she takes the picture.  
>"this is so going to be my wallpaper"<br>"Please don't mom" I say and smile at her.  
>"Why couldn't Tobias be here tonight?"<br>"He said that it's almost impossible to get home on New Year's Eve. He is coming tomorrow"  
>"Well then I am going to send this picture to him" She says, and starts tapping on the screen.<br>"Do you have his number?" I ask frowning my eyebrows.  
>"Yeah, and we are friends on Facebook and we follow each other on Instagram too,!" She says in a very girly teenage voice.<br>"Let's just eat, this is getting weird"  
>When we've finished dinner, I look at the clock and I am supposed to meet the others at The Pit in 15 minutes.<br>"Are you sure it's okay that I leave? I don't want to leave you to yourself" My mom laughs.  
>"Oh Tris, I'm not going to be by myself. I'm going to a party with some people from work"<br>I get up and grab my jacket.  
>"By mom, don't get too drunk" She laughs, and hugs me.<br>"Was I not supposed to say that?"  
>"I don't know, were you?" I say with a wink, and walk out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh Tris what a beautifu…" She stops when she looks at my feet, and then she looks like she is about to get sick. I look at her, with an amused expression on my face.<br>"Beatrice Prior, are wearing fucking Vans? Are Kristen Stewart?!" I burst into laughter, thinking about the time Kristen Stewart was wearing Converse to her dress at some award show. Christina wouldn't shut up about it.  
>"Oh please Christina, forget about it! Give Tris a drink, and let's get drunk" Uriah yells. So we do, we dance and drink. The place is crowded tonight, it's like you are grinding up against every people. I can feel that I am getting a little drunk, and when I get drunk. I want to talk about feelings.<br>"I miss Tobias" I say to Christina.  
>"What?!" She yells over the music, she is drunker than me. That's for sure.<br>"I said: I really miss Tobias!"  
>"Who the hell is Tobias?" Shit! I just told her his real name, maybe she is too drunk to remember tomorrow.<br>"I mean Four, I miss him!"  
>"I understand, he is so hot! You guys must really have some mind-blowing sex!"<br>"I will just pretend that I didn't hear that" I yell back at her. She looks phone.  
>"Oh! It's almost midnight, I need to find Will" She leaves, and I just stand there alone. I start to shuffle out, and when I get out on the street I pull out my phone. It's 2 minutes to midnight, I find Tobias on my list and press the call button. He answers it at the first ring.<br>"Tris?" His voice full of wonder.  
>"Hey you, I just thought about you and I really miss you!" I say, my voice slurs a bit.<br>"I miss you too. Are you drunk?"  
>"I am tipsy, but that's not why I call you. I really wish that you were here" He chuckles, and sound makes me feel warm.<br>"I wish I was there too, you're mom sent me a picture of you. You look amazing tonight. You would look more amazing without the dress on of course" He says in a husky voice, I can feel myself blush.  
>"You're a perv sometimes" He laughs. Inside the others are starting the countdown from ten.<br>"10 seconds to midnight" I say.  
>"Then countdown with me"<br>"8,7,6"  
>"5, 4,3"<br>"2,1" I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I turn around to look into a pair of blue eyes.  
>"Happy New Year" He whispers. I throw myself into his arms, and connect my lips with his. There is fireworks, both that cliché feeling, but also literally. We break apart, and look up to the colorful sky.<br>"What brought you here?" I ask.  
>"You" He puts his hand on my cheek. And in that moment I know one thing for sure.<br>This is going to be our year.  
>Our perfect year.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>So very fluffy.. I know... Hope you liked it anyway :P<em>**


	23. Author Note

Some of you wanted to know which parts of the story is from my own life, so I will give you an honest answer

**The Father thing: **

My dad is not a military man, he was in the army for a couple of years, but never made a career out of it. When my mom got pregnant and told my dad, he said: "That's your child" and then he left when I was 2. He remarried, and I hated that woman and her terrible child. My stepsister would made lies up about me, and my father wouldn't believe me so I got punished. My dad never abused me though, well he was a bit rough sometimes and so was my stepmom. When he refused to let me stay with him, when my mom was supposed to be in the hospital, that's was when I gave up on him. I never forgave him, and he is not even named "dad" as contact on my phone. He is an ass, but as I also say in the story: "That's just how he is" and I've learned to deal with it.

**The Mother thing: **

As I said in some of the earlier Author notes, my mom was diagnosed with cancer when I was 13. She told me after my first soccer game for my school, one of the worst days in my life. But when I was 18 she was declared cancer free, and so I got the _Livestrong _tattoo on my arm. My mom is truly an amazing and strong women, and wouldn't trade my childhood with her for anything. It's been tough, to know that my dad doesn't love me. But it made me stronger, and made me better person. As I wrote in the last chapter:  
>We are products of our past, but we don't have to be prisoners of it.<p>

**Teacher relationship. **

I'm sure that you wonder if I've ever had a relationship with my teacher, and the answer is no! But the whole idea came from one of my old teachers, he was really hitting on me and found it pretty nasty. He was young though, like 22, but it still freaked me out. So the scene where Four undresses and say: "I know you want to look, and see more". That really happened. Gross. The scene in the woods, where Four holds her hand. That happened, though I pulled my hand away faster that you can say "let go". The worst part: He had a girlfriend! Once he said to me: "If I didn't have a girlfriend, I would ask you to marry me". WTF? Very disturbing. Then he got a kid, and he  
>left our school. Thank God for that. Though my best friend kept saying.<br>"You should totally do him, he is so hot" bla bla bla. For your information, he kind of looked like Theo James. :P

Thomas though, he is based on my old teacher. Best man in the world, he was always there for me and believed in me. I went through a lot of bulling and got beat up by the boys on our school, Thomas always got me out of the trouble and made sure that they got expelled from the gym classes

**Q: Do you hate it when you tell people about your life and they give you pity. Like how Tobias didn't like it?**

**A: **I don't like pity, because it's like they are assuming that I am all fucked up because of my childhood. But when people show understanding, and tells me that they think I am strong. It a different thing, and I like that. Lucky enough most people don't show pity ;)


	24. Chapter 24

_**Yo guys, I just really want to thank you all. You are amazing! Thanks for all the beautiful words, and funny reviews!**_

Tris POV.

We are now some months into the new year, and spring break is only a few weeks away. For every other person on the school, that means a whole week of drinking games. Tobias and I are going to London, to see One Direction. It's kind of embarrassing, but I must say, it's funny too.  
>"I can believe that we are going to London in a few weeks!" I say as we walk towards the school.<br>"I can't believe that we are going to One Direction! This is such a huge moment in my life" He exclaims with a fake teenage girl voice, I laugh and shake my head at him. We stop, and he looks at me with a sad expression.  
>"We need to split here" He says.<br>"I know, you just go and I will wait a little. Wanna come over tonight? My mom is at some nurse party" He wraps me into his arms, he hold me there for a second before pulling away.  
>"I would love to. God I am looking forward to you graduation, so we don't need to hide this much" He say and place a kiss on my lips.<br>"Me too. Go now, so we don't get late" He nods and start to walk away, I take a walk around the block before heading towards the school. When I get in, I am close to getting late. I rush through the hallway, when I hear someone shout my name. I turn around to see Thomas sticking his head out from his office.  
>"Can I speak with you for a second" He says.<br>"I got to get to class" I say and start walking away.  
>"Tris, this is important. You can go to class after" I sigh and walk towards him. When I get into the office, I see Tobias. He is sitting with his hands in his lab, looking down at them. There is another man beside him, who I haven't seen before.<br>"What's going on here, and who is that?" I ask pointing to the man.  
>"This is Eric, he is teacher at Erudite. He told me that this morning, when he was driving to school, he saw the two of you kissing" I look at Thomas in shock.<br>"Kissing? Us? WHAT? I've never seen Eric in my life, how the hell could he know that it was me?"  
>"Star player, and captain on the lacrosse team. I'm pretty sure that everyone knows how you look, and besides that: Even though that you haven't seen me, doesn't mean that I haven't seen you?" I give him a disgusted face.<br>"Do you realize how creepy that sounds?"  
>"Enough Tris. The point is, that having sexual relations with students is against the rules" Thomas says, I just look at him.<br>"We" I point between Tobias and I "haven't had sex" He lets out a sarcastic laugh.  
>"Yeah right, like I haven't seen how you two act around each other. Tris, how do you think your mother would say huh? If she found that you were sleeping around with your teacher!" That's it, enough of being nice and controlled.<br>"First; Don't you speak about what my mom would think. Second: How do you think my mom would react, if I told her that you are accusing my boyfriend of being a sex freak, who is taking advantage of younger girls. And you are accusing her daughter of being a slut, who just sleeps around?!" I yell.  
>"Tris" Tobias whispers.<br>"It doesn't matter. It's not the only thing. I've been checking your past on college, when I hired you, you told me you dropped out of college. They told me that you got kicked out, for anger problems. You never went to therapy, so I don't think it's safe for you to be around the kids" Tobias is shaking with anger, and his head now snaps up at Thomas.  
>"No one ever said a bad word about me, I am good at my job. I don't see any problem, about my past" His voice is louder than usual, but he is not yelling.<br>"You snapped, and expelled Peter"  
>"Because he was being totally rude! You heard what he said" I yell.<br>"I will not allowed some ticking bomb to work with me, I will discuss this with Max and we will see what happens. Until then, I don't want you at my classes" Thomas says. Tobias gets up from his chair, and points at Thomas.  
>"You are a very sad man, and I will never not take you insults anymore" This time he yell, and even I am scared. He storms out of the room, and I take a second before I run after him.<br>"Tobias!" He doesn't turn around.  
>"Wait up!" He storms out of the doors, and out on the street. I grab is shoulder.<br>"Just leave me alone Tris!" He snaps, his eyes full of anger.  
>"Tobias, I…"<br>"Just don't Tris, I am going now and you really need to let me" With that he walks off, and I just stand there for minutes. Looking after him. Then I walk back into the school.  
>What just happened?<p>

* * *

><p>Four POV.<p>

I don't how long I've been walking now, but judging by the sun, it's must have been more than a couple of hours. After the episode on the school I walked straight to the gym, I punched the bags until my knuckles were about to break. Then I left, and know I am here, walking around like a lost soul. I feel bad about the way I acted, Tris did nothing to deserve to be snapped at. I hope she understands that. I look up at the sky, it's about to rain. I pull my hoodie up, and look after a place to get something to eat. It's starts to rain, and I decide that I don't care about the quality of the food, so I just walk into the next place I see. Its happen to be an old and cozy bar, I walk up and sit in the bar. The bartender comes over to me, it's an old and kind looking lady.  
>"What can I get for you honey?" She says with a kind smile.<br>"Just a chicken sandwich, and a beer please" She nods and gets me my orders. I eat the sandwich in no time, since I didn't eat since this morning. Terrible morning.  
>"You look sad honey, everything okay?" The bartender asks, I give her a tired smile.<br>"Yeah, just been a very long day"  
>She smiles at me, and pats on the top of my hand. She walks away. I zone out for what seems like hours, occasionally taking sips of the beer. Suddenly someone calls out my name, I look to my right, and a few seats away sit a man I didn't really want to meet today.<br>"Marcus" I say, like the name tastes bad in my mouth.  
>"What happened to dad? You forgot about that part?" He says with a disgusting smirk on his face. I fake a smile back.<br>"Sorry, must have been all the blows to the head" His smirk disappears. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
>"I had a meeting. So what makes you sit here in a bar, and drink on a normal Thursday?" I don't answer, I just look at the bottle in my hand.<br>"Did you get in trouble, you see I knew you wouldn't last long on your own. Soon you will come crawling back, asking me for money. You're so worthless" I take deep breath, the last thing I want to do today is getting into a bar fight.  
>"Excuse me, miss. I would like to pay" I say, holding up a 10 dollar bill. She smiles at me.<br>"On the house"  
>"Thank you very much" I say and get out of my seat. I don't even look at him, when I walk past him.<br>"Getting strangers to pay for your food, pathetic" I hear him say, I grab the collar of his shirt and pull his face close to mine.  
>"So is using violence as the only option" I spit at him, he just smiles.<br>"Yeah? Then look at yourself now? And look back, who got kicked out of college for going crazy" I shake, I shake with anger and a lot of different feelings. I let go of him, and storm out of the bar. I stand in the rain, the cold raindrops calms me down a bit. Then I start to run, hoping that I am running in the right direction. I feel the bullet in my chain bumping up and down under my shirt, then I remember the note Tris' wrote.  
><em>When it all gets too much, and you no longer feel bulletproof, open the bullet.<br>_I stop in my tracks, and grab the bullet. I walk under a parasol, so I am sheltered from the rain.  
>I open it, and pull out a little slip of paper. I look at the words, in Tris' beautiful handwriting.<br>_We are products of our past, but we don't have to be prisoners of it.  
><em>I smile, knowing that she is right. I am a prisoner of my past, and Tris is the key to that prison.  
>She is making me a better person.<p>

* * *

><p>Tris POV.<p>

I'm lying on the couch, starring at my phone. I've been doing this for 5 hours now, just waiting for Tobias to text me to say that he is okay. He should know a scene I made when I went back in, I yelled on the top of my lungs. I refused to play the state final, even though Thomas said that there will be Navy people watching. I don't really give a damn about that, since he was insulting my boyfriend. I almost had to force my mom out of the door, telling her over and over again that I was okay. There is a knock on the door, and I wonder if she forgot her keys or she is coming back because she thinks I am a suicidal candidate. When I open the door, and I am shocked to find a soaking wet Tobias standing there.  
>"I'm sorry, but I really need to hug you" He says, and before I can say or do anything I am wrapped in his arms. I can feel the water from his shirt soaking into my shirt, but I don't care, I just shut the door and burry my face in his neck.<br>"I've been so worried. Are you okay?" Whisper kissing his neck before breaking the hug.  
>"I am sorry, bad habit. I'm okay know, don't worry" he says stroking my cheek. I look at him and think back to the night where I ran all the way to him, and I was the one standing soaking wet in his apartment. I smile at the memory.<br>"What?" He asks in a soft voice.  
>"Just thought about the night when I stood soaking wet in your apartment, and you were being the nicest guy ever. We almost kissed that night" He smiles and nods.<br>"Yeah, because I already knew"  
>"Knew what?"<br>"That you changed me, changed me into something that I want to be. That I loved you, and I wanted to do anything possible for you to love me back" I look at him for a brief second, before I smash my lips against his. He kiss back immediately, he brings his hands to back of my thighs and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his torso, and he starts to walk towards my room. He kicks the door shut with his heel, and put me down, only to press me against the wall. Never breaking the kiss. I find the hem of his T-shirt, and run my hand up his sides. He breaks the kiss to pull off his shirt, then his lips find mine again. With shaking hands I pull off my own shirt as well. We end on the bed, and his hands start to fiddle with my bra again. This time I don't stop him, and when he slides it off I immediately feel exposed. I can feel myself start to panic, but then I notice the look on his face.  
>"God, you are so beautiful" He whispers, and suddenly my nervousness disappears.<br>And I want him, all of him.  
>It's an indescribable feeling, and when it comes to an end we are both on our sides, trying to catch our breaths. I feel his lips on my shoulder.<br>"Are you okay?" He whispers.  
>"Never been better. I'm happy that you were the one" I say, blushing a bit. I hear him chuckle lightly, and then pulls the covers over us. He wraps his arm around my waist, and whispers into my ear.<br>"I'm happy that you were the one too. I love you" I want to ask if he is joking, and say that I love him too, but I am already drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I'm awaken by a sound, and Tobias trying to untangle himself from me. I look at his bare form, and when he slips on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, I close my eyes again. I'm about to fall back to sleep, when I hear talking from the living room. First I think it's just my mom who got home, but it doesn't sound like her voice. I open my eyes, and peek through the half open door. Tobias is standing with a serious expression on his face, I move a bit so I can see who he is talking too. It's a military man, and I know what that means. I close my eyes, and wish for the best. I hear the door shut, there are light footsteps and then there is a hand on my bare waist. I look up at him, and he giving me a sad look.<br>"Is he.." I whisper.  
>"I'm so sorry Tris" He touch my cheeks, and wipes away tears I didn't know I was crying.<br>"What happened?"  
>"They were on patrol, they walked right into an ambush. There was a lot of shooting, and when it was over they found him. His body covered a younger soldier, the young man survived because of that" I just nod and burry my face in the pillow.<br>"Do you want me to call your mom?" He asks.  
>"Yes please" I say whipping my eyes. "Do Caleb and Jeannie know?"<br>"He was going there after, in your dad's contract he says that in case of an accident, they should tell you and your mom as the first" I don't get that. Why would he want me and mom to know first, and not his wife.  
>"If put on some cloths, then I will call your mom and make some coffee" He says and leaves. I get up, and walk to the drawer. Getting out the Navy shirt he got me for Christmas, I start to cry again. After a moment I put on the shirt, I look at my tattoo and then in the mirror.<br>Now it's my turn to be strong.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So an eventful chapter! I've been thinking about when this story should end, and I think about ending it after the graduation... But I don't know, what do you guys think?<br>An other question: Would you like a chapter for the London Trip, or should i just skip it? Also, how do you feel about Tris performing another song? **_


	25. Chapter 25

**_I didn't upload yesterday, so I made this chapter longer than usual! Hope you will enjoy! Oh yeah, some of you were confused about what happened to Tobias. He got suspended. _**

Tris POV.

The days after my dad's death have been weird, most people would expect me to be broken. But I am keeping my head up and going on like before, mostly because I don't want people to waste their time feeling sorry for me. I want to move on, but I can't do that if people keep telling me how terrible it is. Today is my dad's funeral, and I've never been to a funeral before. I look at myself in the mirror, trying to figure if this outfit is okay.  
>"Tris, you look fine" Tobias says. He has practically been living here since we got the news, I think he thinks I am handling it all too well. And I am about to break in any second.<br>"I've never been to funeral before, especially not a military one" I say sitting down beside him in the bed. He put his arm around my shoulder, and pulls be into his side.  
>"You're sure you don't want me to come along?"<br>"Yes. You are going home, so you can pack. Then you get some rest, because I know you haven't slept in days. You've been watching me. Then you pick me up tomorrow morning, and we leave for London"  
>"About that; You're sure that you want to go right?" I smile at him, and kiss him on the lips.<br>"I've been looking forward to this trip since Christmas, now don't you get second thoughts" I say in a serious tone, he laughs at me.  
>"Of course not"<br>Three is a knock on the door, and then my mom comes in.  
>"We need to leave now" I nod and pull Tobias up with me. When we get down on the street, Tobias leans in to give me a quick kiss.<br>"I'll pick you up tomorrow"  
>He says goodbye to my mom, and then gets into his car.<br>When we get to the cemetery, we just sit in car for a moment.  
>"Beatrice, remember that it's okay to be sad. It's okay to be angry too. Just don't hold anything back" I nod once, take a deep breath and the get out of the car. I'm surprised by how many people there are most of them in uniform. I spot my grandparents, I don't think I've seen them in 2 years. We walk in their direction, and when they see me they give me a little smile.<br>"Beatrice, look at how big you've got. You are beautiful young lady now. And Natalie, it's been so many years" We exchanges hugs.  
>"I'm so sorry about Andrew, so sorry for the loss of your son" My mom says, squeezing my grandmother's hands.<br>"Thank you. We've been prepared for this day since he joined, but it doesn't make it less sad" My grandfather says, they walk away.  
>"You should go and stand with Jeanine and Caleb" My mom says. I just nod and walk over there, they are surrounded by a lot of military men.<br>"Beatrice, I am so sorry" Jeanine says.  
>"Yeah me too" We give each other a little awkward hug, and then I go to stand by Caleb.<br>"You okay Tris?" He says, and places a hand on my shoulder.  
>"Yeah, are you? I think that you were closer to him"<br>"It's been tough, seeing my mom like that"  
>Then we are cut off by the beginning of the memorial service. It's very hard, listening to all speeches. They are describing a different man, it's not the Andrew Prior I know. I start to cry, I think that's pretty normal, Caleb takes my hand. I wipe my tears away, and get myself together until it's over. I'm about to leave when a man stops me, he is wearing a gala military uniform.<br>"Beatrice Prior?" He asks. I nod. He hands me a A3 envelope.  
>"Your dad wanted you to have this, in case he died" He says.<br>"Thank you. I'm sorry for your loss" I say.  
>"You too. Your father was a great man. He talked about you a lot, he was very proud of you" I nods once, and then leaves.<br>Did I even know my dad at all?

* * *

><p>When we get home it's late, so I start to pack for tomorrow. It's hard to concentrate with the envelope lying on my bed, I keep looking at it. When I am done, I look take it and rip it open. The first thing I see is my dad's dog tag, I turn it between my fingers, then I take of the necklace Tobias got me for my birthday. I put my dad's dog tag on it, and put it back on. There is a letter, and pull it out to read it. It's my dad's hand writing, I haven't seen it many times, but it's hard to forget, because it's damn ugly.<br>_Dear Beatrice.  
>If you get to read this, it means that something terrible has happened and that I will never be able to see you again. I know that I've done so many unforgivable things to you and your mom, and that I've never been much of a dad. You should know that I am very proud of you, and wish the best for you. That's why you will inherit all money I have left, then you take those money and get to college. Not because that is what people are expecting, because I know that you're good enough. I hope that one day we can grow a little closer, that's the dream I keep with me every time I'm on a mission.<br>Stay strong.  
>I love you.<br>Born to fight, trained to kill, prepared to die, but never will. _

When I am finished I just sit there, staring down at the last words.  
><em>I love you<em>  
>He has never said that to me before. I can feel myself getting a bit angry. He hasn't been there my whole life, and now when he is gone, he leaves with this. What am I even supposed to do with it? There are so many feelings inside me right now, the only way I know how to deal with it is music. It's been long since I've used my keyboard, and I have some old sheet music. I plug in my headphones, and start to play. When I finally get a hang on the song, I start to work on the lyrics. At some point my mom comes in, she looks at me with wide eyes.<br>"When did you get up?" She asks. I look in the living room, and it's bright with sunlight. Did I really sit up all night?  
>"Uhmmm, I didn't really go to sleep" I say rubbing my eyes.<br>"Beatrice" My mom shakes her head. "Why? Are you sad?"  
>"It's mixed feelings, I've been working on a song"<br>"Oh I see, you haven't been working so hard on a song for a long time. Tobias called, said he could reach you on the phone. He is coming to pick you up in an hour, so maybe you should take a shower" I suddenly feel very tired, so I decide to take a cold shower. It helps a bit, but I am no near fresh when Tobias picks me up an hour later.  
>"Tris! I've been worried! Why didn't you pick up your phone?" He exclaims when he meets me down on the street, he wraps me into a bone crushing hug.<br>"I'm sorry, I was working on a song. I got obsessed, and turned off my phone" I explain. He pulls away and grabs my face in his hands, studying my face.  
>"You haven't slept?" He asks.<br>"No" I say with a little laugh. He kisses me, and take my bag from my hand.  
>"You can sleep in the car and the plain. London baby!" He exclaims.<br>"London baby" I say back.  
>I really want to just look forward to the trip.<br>But right now those lyrics are the only thing on my mind.

* * *

><p>Tobias POV.<p>

The first couple of days in London are great, but Tris seams a little off. Must be that song. When she comes down for breakfast, she walks over to me and plants a kiss on lips. She starts to eat.  
>"Tris, today you stay here and work on that song. It's bothering you, you should just finish it. I will not be around to disturb you"<br>"Tobias, you don't have to…" She starts.  
>"Tris, it's no problem. There's a soccer field not far from here, I will go down there to see if I can find someone to play with. Then I will see a soccer match, and then we will go to that concert tonight" She looks at me with a huge smile.<br>"When did you get so amazing?" She asks, and walks over to my seat.  
>"When I met you" I answer simply. She grabs my face and gives me a long and passionate kiss.<br>"People are starring" I say against her lips, but I make no effort to stop her. Some moments later, she pulls back.  
>"Sorry, but if I am not going to see you for the rest of the day" She says, and then she walks off to her room. I finish my breakfast, and head up to the room to change, before I go to the soccer fields.<p>

* * *

><p>When I get there I spot a huge group of men, I walk over to them and stand there until someone notice me.<br>"Oi Mate. You need something?" One of them yells in a thick British accent.  
>"I was wondering if you could use one more player" I say. They start to laugh.<br>"Well, here we play real football. Not that hugging each other for a hand egg shit. You think you can handle it Yankee boy?" One of the other yells.  
>"I can give it a try"<br>"Alright, then you can go on that team, we are kicking their asses" I shake my head, and onto the field. I shake hands with them all, and we exchange names. Then we start to play, and let's just say that I'm not bad compared to them.  
>"Uhuuu, look at the Yankee! He got the fucking skills like David Beckham!" a guy named Michael says, he then high fives me. The guy who made the comment about me handling this sport, comes over and sticks out his hand.<br>"I must say, I've never seen a Yankee play that well" He admits. I laugh and take his hand.  
>"Thank you. Thanks for letting me play"<br>"You want to go to the match with us? You know: Westham against Chelsea. I hope you're not a Chelsea fan!" I shake my head.  
>"No, I would love to go"<br>"Awesome mate, we are heading to the bar now. The match is in an hour or so"  
>"Sure"<br>We walk to this extreme local bar, and when we walk in everybody exclaim some fort of "hi".  
>"Do you all know each other?" I ask a guy named Pete.<br>"Yeah, we are all Westham supporters" He turns around, and yells to everybody in the bar.  
>"This is our new mate, his name is Tobias! He is a Yankee! Why don't we show him how we great we are at signing" Then they all start to sing, or more like scream.<br>_I'm forever blowing bubbles,__  
><em>_pretty bubbles in the air,__  
><em>_they fly so high, nearly reach the sky__  
><em>_then like my dreams they fade and die.__  
><em>_Fortunes always hiding,__  
><em>_I've looked everywhere,__  
><em>_I'm forever blowing bubbles,__  
><em>_pretty bubbles in the air!__United__  
><em>_United __  
><em>_United __Let's go fucking mental__  
><em>_Let's go fucking mental__  
><em>_lalala__  
><em>_lalala__Let's go fucking mental__  
><em>_Let's go fucking mental__  
><em>_lalala__  
><em>_lalala_

I look at them like they are the most crazy people in the world.  
>"What do you say?" Pete yells.<br>"I say let's get some beer!"  
>They all start to cheer, and I am having a lot of fun.<br>But it's no secret that it would be funnier with Tris around.

* * *

><p>Tris POV.<p>

I've been working on the lyrics for 7 hours straight, and I can see it coming to an end. I only need one more verse, but that's the final verse so it has to be good. I decide to call it a day, and call Tobias.  
>"Hey beautiful" He says, there is a lot of noise in the background.<br>"Hey you, where are you?"  
>"I am in a bar, just down the street. We've been watching a soccer match, and people are going crazy because their team lost"<br>"It's football not fucking soccer!" Someone yells.  
>"You made friends?" I say laughing.<br>"Sort of. Are you ready to go?"  
>"Yeah, should I just pick you up at that bar?"<br>"Sure, can't wait to see you" He hangs up, and I start to get dressed. But what the hell do you wear, when you are going to a teenage boy band concert?  
>I manage to pick out an outfit, and then I go out to search for that bar. At some point I hear a lot of yelling and singing, so I assume that's where it is.<br>"Oi, what a fine bird!" Someone yells.  
>"Yeah, but it's my bird. So back off" A deep familiar voice says. He grabs my hand and drags me out of there, when we are out he grabs my face and kiss me. I kiss back immediately.<br>"You finished the song?" He asks when we pull apart for air.  
>"Almost"<br>"Let's go" He says and kiss me one last time, then he grabs my hand and leads the way. On the way he tells be about his day.  
>"Wow, it sounds eventful" I say. His hand goes around my shoulder, and mine finds his hip.<br>"It was, but I must say that it would have been better with you around" He says, and kiss the top of my head. We arrive to the stadium the concert is being playing, and I am shocked to see that many people. I've never seen that many screaming teenage girls, I am terrified.  
>"Tobias, we are the oldest ones here" I say and look around. He stands behind me, and starts to place kissed up and down my neck.<br>"Mmmmmm" He mumbles against my skin, I let out a little sigh.  
>"You really don't want to go to this concert do you? So how about a later night dinner at the hotel room?" He asks. I turn around to face him.<br>"Are you sure? It's your favorite band" I ask jokingly.  
>"It is, but I rather be with my favorite person" I blush and shake my head.<br>"Where do you keep all that charm?"  
>"Deep inside, but it's only for you to see" He whispers.<br>"Okay, let's go before this turns out to a cliché love song" I say grabbing his hand, we walk by two girl who sits and look at all the people with sad eyes.  
>"You girls going to the concert?" Tobias asks.<br>"No, we didn't get the tickets" one of them says. Tobias looks at me, then back at girls while reaching into his pocket.  
>"You can have ours. My girlfriend doesn't feel very good, so I am taking her home" He hands them the tickets. They start scream, and I didn't even know it was possible to scream that loud. They throw themselves at us, and then run off. I look at him, and I think I just fell even more in love with him. If it's even possible.<br>"You" Kiss. "Are" Kiss. "So" Kiss "Damn" Kiss "amazing" I kiss him again. We start to walk back to the hotel. The moment the door is shut, Tobias' lips find mine. Suddenly we forget about dinner.

* * *

><p><em>I'm in the desert, walking in a group of people. I'm carrying a gun in my hands, I look to my right and Tobias is there. He sends me a small smile.<br>"Where are we going?" I ask. He is about to answer, when a gun fires. Suddenly he starts to shoot, and I find myself doing the same. There is more and more gunfire, and suddenly Tobias jumps in front of me and we are the ground. His whole body is covering mine, the gunfire stops.  
>"Tobias, it's done" I say. He doesn't move. I push him up a little, and there is blood running out of his mouth. There is blood everywhere.<br>"Tobias!" I scream.  
><em>I sit up in bed breathing heavily, it's morning and Tobias is already awake sitting on a chair and drinking coffee. He rushes over to me.  
>"Tris, what's wrong. You feeling sick?" He asks, putting a hand on my forehead. I shake my head, not able to answer because I am crying.<br>"What's the matter, talk to me!" He says, his voice full of concern.  
>"I had a nightmare" I whisper. He sighs in relief, and climbs into the bed and wraps me into his arms.<br>"Do you want to talk about it?" He whispers. I nod into his chest.  
>"We were out in the desert, and then there was gunfire. You jumped in front of me, and protected me. You died, it just seemed so real" I say, crying into his shirt. I take a deep breath.<br>"You need to promise me that you will never join the army!" I say.  
>"I promise I will never leave the army, and I promise that I am never going to leave you. You are too important, without you I would go back to be that angry guys who just sits at home. Always angry, angry at everybody. I don't want to be angry anymore" I smile against his chest.<br>"I know you say I am ridiculous when I ask this question, but: Why me? You could have any other girl, girls 10 times hotter than me" He laughs a bit.  
>"They have nothing but their looks, and they want nothing but my looks. You are different, you are like this endless beaming source of positive sunlight, to a grumpy guy like me. You don't just want my looks, you want the whole package. My past and my future" I look up at him.<br>"I love you" I whisper, and kiss him. It's a kiss of pure love, nothing sexual or hungry. Just love.  
>"I love you too" He says. "What do you want to do today?" He asks when we break apart.<br>"Stay here. In bed. With you" I smile playfully at him, and he shakes his head.  
>"That smile should be illegal. As good as it sounds, I think should get out. It's our last day here"<br>"Okay, then I say we go out shopping. As much as I hate it, I can't come home without something for my mom. Then I am thinking about getting a new tattoo, so maybe we should do that. Tonight, we can go on the London Eye, and have dinner?" He thinks for a moment.  
>"Sounds great"<p>

* * *

><p>After a very long shopping trip, we are sitting on a bench in front of a tattoo shop.<br>"Are you sure you want to get it?" Tobias asks.  
>"No not at all" I say.<br>"Then maybe you shouldn't do it. You know it's permanent, so you need to be sure"  
>"Yeah, you are probably right. Shall we go?" I ask, getting up.<br>"No, you shall stay and watch me get a tattoo" He says and gets up, walking towards the shop.  
>"What you are getting a tattoo? What?" I ask confused.<br>"You will see" He says flashing me a crooked smile. We walk into the shop, and a man greets us.  
>"Hello you too, what can I do for you?" He asks with a insanely British accent. Four pulls out a slip of paper.<br>"I would like this one" He hands him the paper, and the man looks at it for a moment.  
>"No problem mate, I will be back in a second" He disappears out in the back, and we take a seat in a couch.<br>"What is it?" I ask. He just looks at me and shakes his head. I groan in frustration, which makes him laugh. He leans in.  
>"You're very you're angry" He kiss my cheek, I slap him lightly in the chest.<br>"And you are very annoying when you are being secretive!" He laughs again, and kiss my cheek once more. The guy returns.  
>"Where do you want it"<br>"The chest, right above my heart" he says, taking off his shirt. I can't help but admire his beautiful body, just so perfect. He puts on the template, and I recognize the handwriting. It's mine. It's the piece of paper from the bullet. The man starts his work, and I hold on to Tobias hand. It doesn't take more than 30 minutes, then it's done. I look at his chest.  
><em>We are products of our past, but we don't have to be prisoners of it.<br>_"Now it's always there, even if I lose the necklace or it breaks. It's always there" He says. I smile widely.  
>"It's very beautiful"<br>"Well enough of the talk, now I am starving, so let's go and enjoy the last meal in London"  
>The walk to London Eye is short, we talk about all and nothing.<br>"I've made reservation for Tobias Eaton" He says, damn he sounds so grown when he talks so formal. She looks into her paper, and then leads us to one of the carts.  
>"Your waiter will be here in a second, here is the menu. Enjoy your night Mr. and Mrs. Eaton" I choke at the last part, she leaves and Tobias and I exchange a look.<br>"Well, that was very offensive to jump to that conclusion" I say, looking down in the menu.  
>"Well, I can only hope one day" He says.<br>"Haha. Very funny. I don't understand a single thing in this menu" I say searching for something that looks familiar.  
>"Yeah, me neither. Let's just try that London Eye Special, it's the easiest thing to pronouns" We both laugh. Then waiter comes to take our orders, when he leaves I notice that we are already quite up high.<br>"Look how beautiful it is" I say and point out. Tobias glares out a second, and then back to the table.  
>"Yeah, it's beautiful" He says, sounding a little nervous.<br>"You didn't even look" I say amused.  
>"I did. So are you looking forward to the state final?" He asks, I look at him in wonder.<br>"Didn't I tell you that I am not playing?"  
>"Oh come on Tris. Why not?"<br>"Because I am not helping that asshat, Thomas, to win a state championship, when he treats you like shit" I say, trying not get too angry again.  
>"Tris, I don't need you to fight my battles. You know there will be Navy scouts, it's a big chance for you"<br>"What if I don't want that chance? What if I just want to be with you?" He looks at me in wonder, then he gives me his best smile.  
>"Is that what it's about, are you afraid that you going to college will affect our relationship? You do know that the phone is invented and so is a car, so I can drive to visit you" Our food arrives, and it looks amazing.<br>"Oh my, I've seen anything so amazing before" I say, starting dig into it.  
>"Look in a mirror" I give him a "really" look, and he shrugs and start to eat. He then lifts his glass up.<br>"To us, thank you for nice trip. Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?"  
>"Yeah, I actually think you did" I say with a smile.<br>When we are finished, we order dessert, at this point we are at the top. I decide to go and look out, as we are waiting for the dessert.  
>"Come on and look" I tell Tobias, he hesitate, but the he walk up beside me. His breaths are coming quick.<br>"Are you okay? Food made you sick?" I ask worried, he looks pale too.  
>"No, I am fine" I shrug and lean against the window, he grabs me by the waist.<br>"Please don't do that" He says.  
>"What is wrong? You are action weird!" He takes a deep breath, and then wipes some sweat away from the forehead.<br>"I don't enjoy heights very much" He says.  
>"What? Why did you go up here then?" I ask, taking his hand and going back to the table.<br>"It's like the number one must, I didn't want to disappoint you" He says look down shyly, I lean over the table and kiss him.  
>"Oh please. What are going to do with that job thing?"<br>"Guess I need to find a new one" I shake my head.  
>"I'm going to talk to him, my mom can help. You've done absolutely nothing wrong, and you don't deserve to get fired" He shake his head.<br>"You don't need to get into it"  
>"No, but I want to. We are going to fix this. You and me!" He smiles at me.<br>"You and me" He repeats.  
>"And don't you forget it!"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's a long one! So I am thinking about ending the story in 2 chapters. Most people agreed that it would be a good idea to end the story soon :) So i am thinking in 2-3 chapters. I hope you will hang on to the end ;)<strong>_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about all the typos in the last chapter. I think it was around 3am when I wrote it, very bad idea to write when you're tired... Anyway, here is a new chapter :) Hope you like it!**_

Tobias POV.

Since we came home from London, I've been looking for a new job. Without any luck. I'm almost 100 % sure that they're going to fire me, even though Tris says that she is going to talk to Thomas. I almost convinced her to play the state final, and even though I am going to miss her so much, I really hope that she's getting a Navy scholarship. I'm at hope when I receive a call.  
>"Hallo"<br>"Hi, my name is Tori. I am calling from The Pit. I've been told that you are looking for a job, and I was wondering if you would like to come down here for a job interview." A light female voice says.  
>"Yeah of course! When should I be there?" Maybe I sound a bit overexcited.<br>"Whenever you want to, you can find me in the bar"  
>"Thank you very much" I end the call. Walking into the living room where Zeke is sitting and watching TV.<br>"Did you give an application to The Pit? For me?" I ask him. He looks up a little shy.  
>"Yes, I hope you don't mind. I wanted to help, even though I believe that you are going to get the job back at the Academy"<br>"Thank you Zeke, it's really nice of you to help me. I got a job interview at The Pit, so I am going in a while. I think I will swing by Tris after, so I don't know when I will be home"  
>"That's cool man. How is she? She's ready for the game, and what about the reading? Finals is starting next week"<br>"Well the game, she is born ready you know. But she is struggling with a song, so she isn't really reading much" I say sitting down beside him.  
>"What's up with that song?"<br>"I wish I could tell you" We laugh a bit.  
>"Hey Four, I am really grateful that you helped me to get that job. It's no near fair if you are getting fired"<br>"Zeke, it's not like I am going to die and starve to death. I got plenty of money. I gotta go now" I grab my jacket and walk out, grabbing my phone.  
><em>Hey beautiful. Can I drop by in an hour or so?<br>_The reply is there less than a minute after.  
><em>Please! I miss you, and this Spanish shit is killing me!<br>Are you really studying Spanish?  
>Busted <em>I smile to myself.  
><em>See you in an hour. <em>

* * *

><p>When I walk into The Pit I spot Tori, I've seen her before since we are always here.<br>"I'm glad you could come, let's get out in back" I nod and walk around the bar disk, and follow her out in the back.  
>"Take a seat" She points to a little couch, and sits herself in a chair.<br>"Since I've since you so many times here with Tris, I assume that's the reason you got fired from the school?"  
>"Technically, I am not fired. I got suspended, but yeah; My relationship with her is the reason" I explaining, afraid that she will think it's gross and not hiring me.<br>"Well I need you as bartender, so that means nightshifts. Is that a problem?"  
>"No not at all, if it's any use I don't mind working as bouncer as well"<br>"That's good we could use that, sometimes the place is filled with drunk teenagers. You look quite strong. Do you mind me asking: Why aren't you going to College? You seem like an intelligent young man, and you must be good at some sort of sport too" I laugh a little.  
>"I got kicked out of College last year"<br>"And so what? That doesn't mean that you can't try again. I would love to give you this job, but I really think that you should think about College. Education is important" I am about to say that I don't care about it, but truth is; I want to go back to college. But it's not possible to go back to Michigan, they will never let me come back, not after what happened.  
>"You okay there?" Tori asks.<br>"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking"  
>"Okay, listen I am keeping the job open for you. I will call you in a week or something" I nod and get up to leave, I got a lot of thinking to do.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Tobias, long time no see" Natalie says as she opens the door.<br>"It's been long yeah, how are you?" Before she can answer we hear a loud footsteps, and then Tris is in my arms.  
>"I finished the song!" She exclaim.<br>"I'm good by the way" Natalie says and walks back to the couch.  
>"That's awesome! Can I hear it?"<br>"No, of course you can't! I need to edit is and stuff. But I did learn a song for you, I can play that for you" She grabs my hand, and drags me into her room. She sit down at her desk, her keyboard is place on it.  
>"Are you going to sing too?" I ask, sitting down her bed. She shakes her head.<br>"No, it's like a classic song. I always listen to it before a game, it calms my nerves" She explains, and then she starts to play. It's beautiful, really beautiful. I understand why it calms her, I almost feel hypnotized by it, it's like being in a trance. When the song comes to an end, I am almost asleep. She sits down on top of me, and my eyes pops open.  
>"Was it really that boring?" She asks, jumping up and down on my stomach.<br>"Not at all, it was very beautiful. Sounded like a lullaby, don't blame me for drifting off" She laughs and leans down to kiss me. There is a knock on the door, we Tris gets off me and sits on the floor instead.  
>"Come in" It's not surprise that it's her mom who comes in.<br>"There is someone here to see you" She says.  
>"Just wait here" She tells me. As she walks away my thoughts goes back to the College thing. I grab my phone, and call a number I never thought I would call again.<br>"Coach Mason speaking"  
>"This is Tobias Eaton, I know it sounds crazy, but I need your help"<p>

* * *

><p>Tris POV.<p>

I walk into the living room, to see my least favorite person these days. Thomas.  
>"What are you doing here?" I ask coldly.<br>"I think we should all have a talk" I raise my eyes brows and shake my head, but sit down anyway. My mom sits down beside me.  
>"Is she in any trouble?" My mom asks, sounding a little worried.<br>"I don't know if you can call it that. But Tris has a relationship with one of my colleagues, and I know it's hard to believe, but I wouldn't be here telling you it if I wasn't absolutely sure" I bite my cheek, trying not to laugh.  
>"You mean Tobias?" My mom asks.<br>"No Four, who is Tobias?" Thomas asks.  
>"That's Tris' boyfriend, who's Four?" She looks at me.<br>"Mom, Four is Tobias. It's a nickname" I explain.  
>"That's a strange nickname" She says and shakes her head.<br>"Mom. Focus"  
>"Oh yeah, anyway the case is that I know about all that. They've been together for a pretty long time now" I look at Thomas and give him a flabby smile.<br>"Wait you knew about this? It doesn't bother you?"  
>"Why would it? He is good to her, they're in love. I don't see anything wrong, I do understand why he can't be her teacher, since he is supposed be objective about her grades"<br>"It's illegal to have sexual relationships with a student" Thomas says.  
>"Oh I know, but Tris assured me that they didn't have sex" I can feel myself blush a bit, but technically we didn't have sex while he was my teacher.<br>"See Thomas I told you all this already, so why are you really here?" I ask crossing my arms.  
>"I need you to play the state final" He says, I frown and shake my head.<br>"I already told you, I am not playing that game, unless you give him an apology and his job back"  
>"I doesn't work like that Tris, this is an issue for the school" He says.<br>"No it's personal Thomas! I know you trying to protect me, because that's what you always been doing, but in this case I don't need it. You're not my dad. My dad is dead, and I don't need a new one. So let's make a deal, I will play the game if you: Give him his job back next year, then he isn't my teacher and you go in and give him an apology now" I say and point to my bedroom door.  
>"He is here now?" I nod once, and give him an expecting look. He takes in a deep breath, and gets up. I get up with him, and open the door. Tobias is on the bed watching TV, and his face expression turns angry when he sees Thomas.<br>"What's he doing here?" He spits.  
>"Tobias, chill. He wants to say something" I say, sitting down in the bed beside him.<br>"Yeah, I might have been overreacting a little last time we saw each other. I said some stupid things, and I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry about that, and you can come back teaching next year. Nobody knows about what have happened, besides Eric, but that's not going to be a problem" Thomas lets out a sigh after his long speech, Tobias looks at him with a warm smile. He gets up and extends his hand, Thomas takes it and shakes it.  
>"Thank you man. Let's leave that episode behind us then" Thomas nods, and then look at me.<br>"We got a deal then, and we are good?" He asks.  
>"Sure, we are good" He nods and leaves, the second the door closes Tobias wraps me in his arms.<br>"You are amazing! Thank you!" He says, as he is spinning me around.  
>"You should thank my mom too, you know she helped too" He puts me down, and kisses me hard on the lips.<br>"Please don't thank my mom like that" I say laughing. We walk into the living room, where my mom is watching TV. She looks at us smiling.  
>"Thank you helping me getting the job back"<br>"No biggie, you're staying for dinner?" She asks getting up, walking over to the kitchen.  
>"Yes please, I will drive out to by some cake for dessert. I feel celebrating!" He says and grabs his keys and jacket, and kisses me goodbye before leaving.<br>"That boy is so sweet!" My mom exclaims.  
>"Yeah, I know" I walk over to the kitchen, and lean against the counter.<br>"Mom, you know that no sex thing…. It's kind of not true anymore" She looks at me with a smirk. I can feel myself starting to blush.  
>"You're 18, I guess I saw that coming. As long as you used protection" I look at her with wide eyes.<br>"We didn't the first time" I say, she looks at me in shock.  
>"What?!"<br>"You can't get pregnant the first time, you don't need protection"  
>"Beatrice Prior, are you insane, you…" I cut her off with my laughter.<br>"I'm kidding mom!" She throws a spoon at me.  
>"You are going to give me a heart attack one day"<br>"But you love me" I say.  
>"More than anything in the world" She says with sweet smile.<br>"I don't know what I should do without you"

* * *

><p>Time skip to the state final.<p>

* * *

><p>I swear my lungs are about to come out of my mouth, I've never in my life been so exhausted before. I'm sure I've been running a marathon! The game is in the last minutes, and the score is 5-5. I am not sure that I can handle overtime, but it doesn't really matter, because I need to. The reff blows off the game, and I walking off the field looking for my mom and Tobias. I can't see them, but I am sure that I can hear them.<br>"Come on Tris! You can do this!"  
>We gather around in a circle.<br>"Girls, you need to hang in there and then score that final goal. It's sudden death! Catch your breath, and then you go in there and win the match!" We all bring our hands into the middle of the circle.  
>"ONE, TWO, THREE WARRIORS"<br>We run onto the field, and are ready to finish the game. I win the faceoff and we pass the ball around.  
>"Formation 73RED" Thomas yells. This formation makes me free in front of the goal.<br>"Lauren, I'm open!" I yell, but she doesn't give a damn. She goes solo, and loses the ball. There is not much to do, so the other team can easily score and we lose the state final. I just stand on the field, looking at the other team jumping around being happy. For some reason I am not angry, maybe it's because I did my best. My mom and Tobias walks towards me, with a sad look on their faces.  
>"You okay?" My mom asks, giving me a hug.<br>"Yeah, I am fine. I did what I could, I think I played one of the best games of my life"  
>Tobias kisses me on the cheek.<br>"Yes you did, and if Navy doesn't give you that scholarship, it's their loss" I laugh.  
>"I better get changed, we are still going to The Pit right?"<br>"Sure"  
>"Okay, I will meet you there. I'm driving with Christina"<br>I walk off the fields and toward the locker rooms, I catch up with Christina.  
>"You okay?" I ask. She gives me a glare.<br>"I guess so, just so annoying that Lauren's jealousy got us to lose" She says.  
>"Yeah" I say and shrug.<br>"Tris! Christina!" We turn around to see Thomas waving us back.  
>"What's up?" We ask when we reach him.<br>"There is someone here to talk to you" He gestures to a tall man, wearing a Navy cap. I can feel my pulse raising.  
>"I'm sorry about the game, but you both played very well. You're thinking about College?" I both nod.<br>"Well, if you're interested, we are willing to give you a half scholarship for lacrosse. I will contact your school for your personal information, and then I will call you to discuss details, when the finals are over" He nods once, and then start to walk away. When he is far enough, we look at each other for a moment. Then we scream.

* * *

><p>When we walk into The Pit, we are both shaking with excitement. The whole ride we have talking about Navy, and pretty much just screaming. I spot Tobias in the bar with Zeke, I sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around him. Placing my lips by his ear.<br>"Order champagne, you're girl is going to Navy" I whisper, and place a kiss behind his ear.  
>He turns around and looks at me with a big grin.<br>"Is it true?" I nod, and he wraps me into a bear hug.  
>"Can someone tell me what's happening?" Zeke says, looking confused.<br>"Christina and Tris got a Navy Scholarship!" Will yells.  
>"Champagne on the house" Tori says, and starts filling some glasses up. Tobias and I look each other in the eyes, and raise our glasses.<br>"To all the good times we already had, and all the good times about to come" Tobias says.  
>"All the good times" I repeat.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bet you all though that Tris would make the winning goal :P... So the next chapter will probably be the last, so I will make it good :) I got a lot of time to write tomorrow, since I just got injured today in the first game of the season... Yaaaaay! Anyway, thanks for reading ;) <strong>_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey guys hope you are all doing well :) Here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy! :D  
><strong>__**Thanks for all the kind reviews, and thanks to all of you who follows and favorites my story :)**_

Tris POV.

The last couple of weeks have been hard, I've been studying and studying and going to finals. But I feel like I can finally see it coming to an end. Tobias and I haven't seen each other since the state final, and to make it all worse I feel like the song I wrote is crap. My phone starts to ring.  
>"Hey mom"<br>"Hey Sweetie, I just wanted to let you know that there is an article about your dad in the paper. They mentioned you too"  
>"What did they say about me?" I ask confused.<br>"Honey, I got to go back to work. You can just buy the paper, go out and get some fresh air. You need it, you've been sitting in that room for a month now, you like a freaking vampire" With that she hangs up, leaving me laughing a little to myself. I find Tobias in my contacts, it only ring one time before he picks it up.  
>"Oh my God! You're alive!" He exclaims.<br>"Ha ha. Very funny. Want to go out and grab a coffee? I need some air"  
>"Sure, I will be over. See you soon" He hangs up. I look at my desk, it's a total mess. Books and notes everywhere. I let out a big sigh, and get up from my chair.<br>"I need to get that organized…. But not now" I mumble to myself, and head to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting on the door step waiting for Tobias, the wind is blowing in my still wet hair. It feels nice, like my mom said; I haven't really been out in months. My thoughts are interrupted by someone stopping in front of me.<br>"Look at that, Tris Prior" I look up to see Nate and Dex, my friends from my old school. I haven't really seen or talked to them since my birthday party.  
>"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask standing up.<br>"Oh so you remember us?" Dex spits.  
>"Excuse me?" I say with raised eyebrows.<br>"It's not like you've been around much" Nate says. I laugh sarcastically.  
>"And you have?"<br>"You've changed a lot Tris. What happened to the girl were up for fun all the time?" I frown.  
>"I am up for fun all the time, just not your kind of fun"<br>"Since when did you get so stuck up? Is it because you are going to college? You think you are better than us now? Huh?" Nate raises his voice a tiny bit.  
>"Is there a problem here?" I hear a deep voice say, and then I feel his presence beside me.<br>"No man, you can just keep walking" Dex says.  
>"Yeah I don't think so. Now tell me, why you are speaking to my girlfriend in that tone" Tobias says in a low voice, a voice that could scare the crap out of a full grown man.<br>"Come Tobias, let's go" I say pulling in his arm. He hesitates a bit, but then follows me in the direction of the café.  
>"Those guys were at your birthday party. What was their problem?" He asks as we are standing in line to order our drinks.<br>"They think that I forgot where I came from" It our turn in the line, and Tobias orders for us.  
>"And today's paper please" I add. Tobias gives me a confused look, but makes no further comment. When we sit at our table, I open the paper and flip through the pages until I find my dad's picture and start to read.<br>_A little over a month ago, Andrew Prior lost his life in Afghanistan. He was on patrol with his team, and when they found themselves in an ambush. Andrew Prior saw that one of the younger soldiers was in trouble, and stepped in front of him. He showed himself as the perfect leader, when he saved the young man's life. Here in Chicago we are grateful for Andrew Prior's service, and we wish all the best for his family. One of Prior's big wishes was, that his daughter, Beatrice Prior, would go to college. We've been informed that Beatrice Prior got accepted to Navy. So if there is such a thing as heaven, I bet Andrew is looking down proudly as his daughter.  
><em>"What are you reading?" Tobias asks as I finish. I hand him the paper and he reads it through fast.  
>"Wow, that's really…" He is looking for a word.<br>"Disgusting?" I say. He laughs a bit.  
>"Come on Tris, they're just trying to get some readers. Not to sound annoying, but I am sure that he is proud of you" I look at him for a second, and then there is something that clicks inside my mind.<br>"Do you have a pen?" I ask. He hands me one, and I start to write things down on a napkin.  
>"What are you doing?" He asks looking at it. I cover it up with my arms.<br>"No peeking! Just something for the song"  
>"I thought that it was done. When am I going to hear it anyway?" He says finishing his coffee.<br>"I'm going to perform it to the graduation. The gang talked me into it"  
>"I'm looking forward to that. How is math going?"<br>"You want the truth?"  
>"Sure"<br>"I am lost, and since when did put in the alphabet in math. I don't get it!" I exclaim, throwing my hands up in frustration. Tobias laughs, and shakes his head. He reaches over the table to touch my cheek.  
>"I'm sure that you will be fine, Tris"<p>

* * *

><p>Tobias was right, everything turned out alright. I got a hang on the math thing, and I survived the final. The last few days have been all about party time, and spending time with Tobias. I woke a few minutes ago, on a bench on the roof of Tobias and Zeke's building. Christina is sleeping on my shoulder, and she snoring lightly. I nudge her in the side and she wakes up. She looks confused from side to side.<br>"How did we end up here?" She asks.  
>"I have no idea, I really don't remember much from yesterday. If this is how hangovers feels, I really don't like it" I say holding a hand to my head, is it going to explode? Because it sure feels like that.<br>"Get used to it girl, we are going to college soon" I shake my head at her. Which I shouldn't have done. My phone rings, and it's Tobias.  
>"Tris, are you still on the roof?"<br>"Yeah, why exactly are we on the roof?" I ask, looking a Christina who is close to falling back to sleep.  
>"Come down, then we can talk about everything. Drunk-ass!" He laughs when he says the last part. I slap Christina in the back of the head, and she wakes up.<br>"What was that?" She asks rubbing her head.  
>"It was PAIN! Come, we are going downstairs" I say and pull her up with me. When we get into the apartment, we see all our friends hanging in the couch or in a chair. Some of them more asleep that awake.<br>"Look who finally got up! Tris, you are one hell of a funny girl when you are drunk!" Zeke says, as he walks into the living room. Judging by his wet hair he has just been showering.  
>"What? I don't remember getting drunk! Anyway; How did Christina and I end up sleeping on the roof?" They all start laughing, and both Christina and I are clueless. I plop down on Tobias' lap, we wraps his arms around my waist and place a kiss on my neck.<br>"You seriously don't remember?" Uriah says. We both shake our heads.  
>"Well, we were all talking about College and stuff. Then Zeke said that he bet you wouldn't last on College, since you were away from your boyfriends. We all agreed, and you got really pissed off. We fought a bit, and then we made a bet; That you two couldn't go the rest of the night, without touching or talking to your boyfriends. At some point it got too hard for you, so you decided to go and have your own party on the roof. Christina said, and I quote: 'now you can give me some dirty details, about you and Mr. HotStuff's sex life'" I can feel myself getting worried, and Christina must notice.<br>"Don't worry, even if did say anything; I don't remember it" I relax a bit, and then start to laugh.  
>"I can believe that we did that" Soon everybody is laughing again, and look around. Looking at my friends, and even though I've only known them for a year, it feels like forever.<br>"Guys, this year, it's been amazing. I never expected to meet so many fantastic people, or to create so many great memories" I say, smiling at them all.  
>"Me neither, it's really been a great year. You all need to promise that we are going to keep in touch and that we are going to meet up in some of the weekends" Lynn says. We all look at her in surprise, she usual ever say anything like that.<br>"I can believe that it's over tomorrow" Uriah says, wrapping his arm around Marlene.  
>"Hello sad faces! It's not like the end of the word!" Zeke says.<br>I think about all the great memories, and all the not so great memories. I flip through them all, and there is no doubt about who my best memories are with. I turn my head to look at Tobias, and he looks at me like he knows what I'm thinking.  
>'I love you' I mouth to him. He flashes me a sweet smile.<br>'I love you more'

* * *

><p>I'm so nervous, I've never been this nervous before. I'm standing between my mom and Tobias, I'm shifting my weight nervously from one leg to the other. I'm wearing this ridiculous cape and hat, but it feels so good to finally wear it.<br>"You're nervous Tris" Tobias whispers, it more like a statement than a question.  
>"I'm that obvious" I say sarcastically. He lets out a small laugh and then kisses me on the cheek.<br>"Are you nervous that you will fall on the way up there?" I slap his chest.  
>"No, it's the song. I don't think that I can sing it" I whisper. He grabs my arm, and drags me over to a quiet corner.<br>"Tris, of course you can do it. You've been so strong and brave, and we all know how tough you are. It's time for you to show a little bit of vulnerability, I think it will be good for you. Plus you've been working on it for so long, show it to your friends. Show it too me" He says the last part softly, I am about to answer but I am interrupted by Max calling my name.  
>"That's my cue" I say and walk up to the big stage, I look at my mom on the way up there. I have never seen her so proud, makes me even more nervous. I make it up on the stage and over to Max, without falling. He hands me my diploma, and says congratulations, like he already has done 200 times.<br>"I believe that Miss. Prior, have a song that she wants to share with us all" Max says. I hesitate, but then nod, I hand him my phone. And he walks out in the back to plug it in. He then comes back, he hands me the mic.  
>"Whenever you are ready. Just give me a hint" He says and walks out to the side. I clear my throat.<br>"First of all, congratulations on graduating! As you all probably know, my dad died in Afghanistan some months ago. He died protecting another soldier. My dad and I were not close, I always thought he was selfish. Choosing his military career over me and my mom, but now I start to think that I was wrong. Maybe he wasn't being selfish, maybe he was being selfless. To die for another person is the most selfless thing in the world. I don't say that I forgive him, I don't think I ever will, but maybe I start to understand. We are all making a lot of choices in these times, but we should never forget were we belong. This song is for my dad and for all of you" I give Max a thumbs up, the track starts to play. I take a deep breath and start to sing.

_Mama called about the paper turns out they wrote about him  
>Now my broken heart´s the only thing that's broke about me<br>So many people should have seen what we got going on  
>I only wanna put my heart and my life in songs<br>Writing about the pain I felt with my daddy gone  
>About the emptiness I felt when I sat alone<br>About the happiness I feel when I sing it loud  
>He should have heard the noise I made with the happy crowd<br>Did my Gran Daddy know he taught me what a poem was  
>How you can use a sentence or just a simple pause<br>What will I say when my kids ask me who my daddy was  
>I thought about it for a while and I'm at a loss<br>Knowing that I´m gonna live my whole life without him  
>I found out a lot of things I never knew about him<br>All I know is that I´ll never really be alone  
>Cause we gotta lot of love and a happy home<em>

_People are saying stuff but I don´t ever hear them  
>Some of the folks I used to know would hear and start believing<br>That I would pass them by on streets and never reach to greet them  
>I still remember folks even though I rarely meet them<br>Don´t you know I miss the times when we used to hang  
>Before twenty deep depended on a single man<br>Before a single heart was broken by a single blow  
>Before all our careers depended on a single show<br>I grew up with a lot of love in a happy home  
>Now I got a lot of cash and I'm on a road<br>I realize this life is getting difficult  
>It´s all right now but what about when I´m old<br>I know my good friends now they´ll last  
>the same ones that stood by me when my daddy passed<br>All I know is that we´ll never really be alone  
>Cause we got a lot of love and a happy home<em>

_I write a lot of songs will anybody ever read them  
>Maybe one day hear them on the radio but will you really read them<br>Why do we have our idols and why do we wanna be them  
>After we see them on TV we really wanna meet them<br>Don´t you think they miss the time when they used to hang  
>Before a fan base depended on a single man<br>Before a single heart was broken by a single show  
>Who´s gonna stand who´s gonna fall I really wanna know<br>I grew up with a lot of love in a happy home  
>My daddy used to drive me crazy but now daddy´s gone<br>I used to practice with my mommy on my shooting aim  
>I still get nervous every time I know she´s at a game<br>Now my family comes first before everyone  
>My dad wasn't perfect but it only made me strong<br>Though I really feel sometimes I am on my own  
>I know I got a lot of love and a happy home<em>

I finish, and there is silence for a long moment. Then people breaks into cheer, and throwing their hats up in the air. I laugh as I walk off the stage, I receive a lot of pads on the back. I am only looking for one person though, and my face turns into a big grin when I find him.  
>"Tris, I don't even know what to say" he stutters, I smirk at him.<br>"Then shut up, and do something useful with those lips" I say pull him in for a kiss.  
>"Thank you for talking me into it" I whisper, when we pull apart.<br>"I knew you could do it. I go some news" He says, looking serious. I can feel myself get nervous.  
>"What?"<br>"I called my old coach, and asked him to send my old soccer tapes out to different colleges. None of them would offer me a scholarship, but I got offered a stand by spot at the Navy soccer team. Which means I need to take entrance examination next year, and then I need to earn a lot of money, so I can pay for it. I just want to make sure, that it's okay with you?" He says squeezing my hand. I wrap him into a hug.  
>"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?"<br>"Maybe you wanted the College years for yourself? I don't know" He says looking down. I grab his face in my hands.  
>"You're so silly, Tobias, you are teaching me not to be unsure about myself. And then you're so unsure yourself. I love you, and I want to be with you. This year will be tough without you, but now I got next year to look forward to" I caress his cheek, and give him a smile that he returns.<br>"It's you and I, Tobias" I whisper.  
>"You and I, Tris"<br>Then we kiss, to seal our deal.  
>In that moment times stands still, and all other people disappear. The morning in the park, the first time I met him, it seems like ages ago. Our relationship didn't really start off very well, but I don't care about the past anymore. It's not about where you start, or about where you end.<br>It's about the journey.  
>We are about to go on the biggest journey of them all; life.<br>And we are going together.

_**The End. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't know why, but i feel kind of sad ending the story -.- Well, it's been an honor to share MY story with you, and you have all been so kind. Someone asked if thought about writing a seguel, and I haven't really, because I didn't really thought my story was good enough for that. But if you would read it, I will for sure try to make a sequel?<br>**__**Anyway, that's it for now. Thanks for hanging in there to the very end. haha, very dramatic.  
><strong>__**Lots of love**_**  
><strong>**_NanaElisabeth_**

_**Ps: If you have any questions, then ask them! Then I will make a final author note ;)**_


	28. NEWS :)

Wow Guys you're being too kind! Can't believe that so many liked the story! :D  
>I am going to write a sequel! I don't when it will be up, but I am trying to come up with a good plot :D<br>If you have any ideas, please feel free to tell me! :D  
>I'm already working on it ;)<p> 


	29. JUST MORE NEWS

I'm going to make a new A/N when I post the sequel, to let you all know ;)

I don't know why I feel like telling you guys this, but: Today my dad told me he loved me for the first time. Took him 20 years, I guess better late than never.


	30. SEQUEL!

Hey guys! The first chapter of the sequel is now up! Go check it out! :D wuhuuu


End file.
